Inuyasha's Demon Mistake
by kikyohater92
Summary: Takes place after 2nd movie. Inuyasha is fighting his demon side more and more now. What will happen when he finds out that his demon side is in love with Kagome too? Probably about 24 chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Inuyasha's Demon Mistake

**Kikyohater92: It is me again with another awesome story that you guys will just love.**

**Inuyasha: -coughs- **

**Kikyohater92: Don't listen to him; he's just here for show. **

**Inuyasha: Whatever. **

**Kagome: I get paid for this, right?**

**Kikyohater92: Ummm, yeah sure… -Kagome turns around and kikyohater92 shakes her head no-**

**Kikyohater92: On with the story!**

**Inuyasha: Where's the ramen here!**

**Kikyohater92: Oh by the way I don't own Inuyasha, that honor is held by the great Rumiko Takahashi…**

**Inuyasha: -drops noodles- SOMEONE OWNS ME?**

**Kagome: That's funny I don't see a collar –laughs at her own joke-**

**Inuyasha+Kikyohater92: -stare blankly at her-**

**Kagome: You guys have no sense of humor**

Ch1- The Day After the Mirrors

The group headed away from the now vanishing castle on the looking glass. Kagome sighed peacefully and thought back to that fateful moment just hours ago when she had kissed Inuyasha for the first time. Feeling her cheeks flush with her embarrassment, she quickly pushed that memory to the back of her head and rubbed the back of her arms gently where Inuyasha had stuck his claws into. _I don't think Inuyasha even realized he had hurt me… _Snapping out of her trance and looking to her side at Inuyasha, she asked curiously, "Where are we headed to now?"

Inuyasha shrugged and lazily replied, "Who knows. I'm just waiting for you to sense a jewel shard." Kagome frowned and thought, _nope, nothing's changed between me and Inuyasha, he's still an arrogant jerk as usual…_ Suddenly Inuyasha interrupted her thoughts by grabbing his sword and clinging for dear life to it. Everyone crowded around Inuyasha and watched, dumbfounded, as he fought off a demon transformation.

Inuyasha's eyes flashed red once more before it finally stopped, and he visibly relaxed. Kagome gently placed a caring hand on Inuyasha's shoulder, worried about his safety. As soon as Inuyasha felt her grip on his shoulder, his demon self reared out once more, causing him to grab Kagome and pull her towards him roughly. Fighting the urge to hurt her, he finally defeated the demon, for the moment. After his encounter with that witch, his demon side had been showing its ugly face more often, aggravating Inuyasha to no end.

Sango swung her Hiraikotsu higher on her shoulder and suggested, "Maybe we should take a break, okay Inuyasha?" He merely nodded and Sango sat down wearily, soon followed by Miroku. Kagome looked up at Inuyasha and began to get uncomfortable.

"Ummm, can you let go of me, please Inuyasha?" Remembering that he had clung to her during his transformation, he let go of her hand as if it was burning his skin. Flushing a deep crimson, Inuyasha feh'd and sat down, wanting nothing more than to sleep. Fighting his demon side took a lot of work, especially when it was coming out so frequently.

Kagome noticed his exhaustion and boldly laid his head down into her lap. "What the-!" Inuyasha cried out but Kagome cut him off.

"You can't fool me; I know that you are tired so don't argue and rest. I guarantee you'll feel better when you wake up," she added and flashed him a warm smile which liquefied his insides to mush. "Feh, I guess I'll let you win this time, but don't expect me to be nice like this all the time, Kagome!" Feeling satisfied with his answer, Inuyasha lay down and relaxed into Kagome's soft touch.

_Wow, this feels so right! _They both thought and Inuyasha shifted his head before closing his eyes. "Hey Inuyasha, where did Sango and Miroku go?" her words fell on deaf ears because as soon as she looked down, she found Inuyasha asleep, his ear twitching in his slumber. _Sleep well, _she thought happily, glad he had allowed her to do this to him.

Sango, Miroku, and Shippo all watched behind a bush, wondering what would happen if they just suddenly came out. _Probably jump and try to get as far away from each other as possible… but if we stay here Miroku will definitely get ideas…_Sango thought bitterly. Moving uncomfortably, she decided quickly to just get it over with and stir them up. Standing up, she stepped out of the shrubbery. Miroku whispered hastily, "Sango, what are you doing?" Sango didn't answer; she just kept walking towards Inuyasha and Kagome. Miroku smacked his hand against his forehead and emerged too. Shippo was right behind, wailing, "Wait for meeee!"

Kagome spotted Sango coming and motioned for her to stop. She did and Miroku, not looking where he was going, crashed into Sango. Whispering just loud enough to alert them, she said, "You guys, Inuyasha is asleep. Do you mind staying away for a moment?"

Both of them nodded understandingly and kept their distance, yet no one had alerted Shippo, who, escaping Miroku's attempt to catch him, ran up to Kagome and Inuyasha and asked **very **loudly, "Inuyasha! What are you doing to Kagome?"

Inuyasha woke up immediately and, finding himself lying in Kagome's lap in front of everyone, he got up with his inhumane speed. Pretending nothing had happened; he swiped Shippo up by his bushy tail and brought him up to his eye level. "What did cha say, ya little runt?" Inuyasha questioned threateningly.

Shippo gulped and then yelled, "Don't act dumb, what were you doing to Kagome?" Inuyasha flushed but quickly squashed that emotion and shook Shippo.

"You must be blind or something, I did nothing to Kagome, as you can see." With that Inuyasha just dropped Shippo, making the poor fox kit bump his head. "Ow Inuyasha!"

Kagome frowned as she picked him up and cradled him. "Inuyasha," she said in a dangerous voice, which made the hairs stand up on Inuyasha's neck. He waited a few tense moments for her to say the dreaded 's' word. After a while he opened his eyes and found everyone already walking down the path.

"HEY!" he cried out. Kagome turned around and yelled, "Come on! Will you stop being such a slow poke?" Inuyasha growled and ran up to the others. As soon as he neared Kagome, he felt his demon blood boil up, but quickly shook it off and kept on walking.

"Any jewel shards yet?" Miroku asked Kagome in order to break the now growing silence. Kagome shook her head sadly and hopped up on her bike. "I'm gonna quickly go up ahead and check, okay?" In truth she wanted to get away from the silence and besides, she was tired of walking.

Inuyasha was actually concerned about her safety but concealed it by saying, "Don't let any more demons try to eat you like usual, alright?" Kagome rolled her eyes, seeing behind his so carefully 'concealed' concern. "I'll be fine don't worry, k?" she replied and started off down the road with Shippo.

Balling up his fist, Inuyasha yelled out, "Who said I was worrying? Why would I worry about you!" Seeing no response from the figure on the bike up ahead, he calmed down until he felt two sets of eyes burning holes into the side of his head. He whirled around and snarled, "What are you looking at?" Miroku and Sango quickly averted their eyes, pretending to be completely immersed in the surrounding trees. Inuyasha just feh'd.

Kagome was enjoying feeling the evening air whipping around her face. Shippo also looked like he was feeling happy, so Kagome decided to go farther than she normally would've gone from Inuyasha. Suddenly, she had a foreboding feeling come over her and stopped her bike, nearly sending Shippo flying. "What's wrong?" Shippo asked worriedly and Kagome ignored him for the moment, listening and watching intently for any signs of demons. She was about to ride back when the ground rumbled and five centipede demons sprung out, all intent on killing Kagome. She froze and, thinking quickly, threw Shippo over them so he could escape. "Go find Inuyasha!" she yelled before grabbing her bow and arrows.

Shippo obeyed immediately and ran as fast as his little legs could carry him.

The group was walking along peacefully except Inuyasha, who was wondering why Kagome wasn't back. "Why the hell hasn't she come back?" he said out loud, catching the others attention. "No idea," Sango replied but at that moment Inuyasha stopped and his lip curled up into a growl. Kilala also froze and her hair stood up on edge.

"What is it?" Miroku asked.

"Centipede demons," Inuyasha growled, "coming from where Kagome is!" Almost frantic, he ran full speed and it was all Sango and Miroku could do just to keep up with Inuyasha on Kilala. They were nearing the demons when Inuyasha spotted Shippo running towards them. He stopped and Kilala landed.

"What happened?" Inuyasha yelled at the scared fox kit. Shippo broke down into tears and sobbed, "Kagome's in danger! sob Centipede demons everywhere! sob" But Inuyasha barely heard the end because as soon as the words 'Kagome's in danger' left Shippo's mouth, he was off.

He arrived at the scene to find Kagome desperately trying to kill all of the gigantic demons. Panicking, he slashed through some of them and was almost to Kagome when ten more appeared in front of him, blocking his path to Kagome. Kilala arrived and Sango began to fight off the demons with Miroku helping out with his wind tunnel, but the demons were just popping up out of the ground in hordes.

"This is their nesting ground!" Sango yelled out the obvious. Inuyasha was still fiercely slicing through the demons, trying to get closer to Kagome, but whenever it seemed like he was close, more popped out. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Kagome get hit by a demon's tail, sending her flying across the clearing. "Inuyasha!" she yelled frantically before she hit the ground, and from then on her body stilled.

His demon side roared out as he saw her unmoving body and, willing to do anything to get to Kagome, Inuyasha allowed himself to transform. Sango and Miroku watched in horror as they saw him sheath his sword and transform in an instant. "Do you think he will be able to tell Kagome apart from the demons?" Miroku questioned.

Sango slashed another demon in half and sadly replied, "All we can do is hope…"

Inuyasha continued his slaughter, now killing the demons in half the time. Yet it was still taking too long and a centipede demon was now inching towards Kagome, preparing to eat her alive. He howled in frustration and fought harder, now killing about ten demons with one slash of his claw. Finally, Inuyasha collapsed in the sea of corpses and crawled weakly to Kagome, still in his demon form. On the other side of the field, Sango killed the last demon and Miroku began the job of cleaning all this up.

He made it to Kagome, and, surprising his half demon side, the full demon of Inuyasha gently placed a claw on Kagome's cheek. _What the hell…_he thought wildly. _Doesn't my demon side despise all humans? _ Fighting his demon side furiously, he emerged as his usual half demon side, panting heavily, half from his fight, half from his unanswered questions. Inuyasha took Kagome's head and placed it gently in his lap, waiting for her to wake up; thanking the gods she was just unconscious. After a few minutes, her long eyelashes fluttered open and she weakly asked, "Inu-yasha?"

Clasping Kagome's hand in his, he answered back, "Yeah," and let go of her hand. Noticing the dark sky, he figured out that Kagome needed some rest to recover from her injuries. Cursing all centipede demons, he picked up the again unconscious Kagome bridal style and walked over to the others. Sango scanned Kagome's body for injuries and finding none, breathed a sigh of relief. Kagome was like a sister to Sango, and she didn't want her hurt in any way. Miroku wished for Kagome's health too because she had saved him many times and was a dear friend to him.

He shook his head and commented, "Kagome sure seems to get through all of this nicely, eh?" Inuyasha merely nodded, his mind was still mentally asking himself what to do. He couldn't just run back to Kaede's. It would wake up Kagome and he definitely did not want that to happen. Shippo almost made him drop Kagome by appearing suddenly in front of his face.

"Inuyasha! You need to help Kagome! She doesn't look too good."

Inuyasha snarled, "I know that runt! And be quiet before you wake up Kagome!" Shippo opened his mouth to retort, but he decided that he would 'allow' Inuyasha to get away with it this time. They all decided to set camp since it was already dark and Kagome needed her rest. All through the time they set up, Inuyasha never let go of Kagome, as if she would fade away if he wasn't there. Finally it was time to go to sleep, and Inuyasha wondered what the hell he was going to do with her.

"Hey Inuyasha! Are you going to let Kagome go, or are you gonna continue clinging to her?" Miroku rudely yelled to Inuyasha, who decided to let it go because if he yelled, he would wake up Kagome. _I can't just sleep by her! That would be awkward when she woke up… and besides, I would have to endure comments from the others from now on._

Walking over to her sleeping bag, he gently tried to place her on it but was shocked to find that she had a death grip on his haori. Inuyasha tried to pry her off him but stopped when Kagome stirred and mumbled, "Inuyasha…" Giving in and deciding that if anyone commented on it he would kill them, he jumped into a nearby tree and laid Kagome so she was leaning on his chest. Inuyasha looked down to find Sango staring up at them and as soon as his gaze met hers, she pretended to be completely immersed in the tree trunk.

"You faker," Inuyasha said loudly and Sango seriously contemplated throwing her Hiraikotsu at him but decided not to, she didn't want to hurt Kagome. Changing out of her battle clothes, Sango left the sleeping couple and walked up to Miroku, who was now meditating. _Probably an effort to purify his sins, god knows he needs it, _Sango thought dryly.

Inuyasha still held Kagome protectively in his arms and wondered when she would wake. She was a fragile human, he knew it, and it was all the more reason to protect her. He gulped and knew that there was another reason he protected her, but his stubbornness pushed that thought to the back of his head, hoping to be rid of it.

Jumping to another tree in order to clear his mind of these annoying thoughts, Inuyasha finally allowed his exhausted body to drift off to sleep, only to find himself awakening a moment later to the sound of Miroku and Sango at the trunk of the tree. _What the hell could they be talking about so late? _Listening intently, he caught the words, 'we must not let Inuyasha hear us'. _This is interesting… _he thought slyly. Inuyasha strained his ears and quietly listened to their 'secret' conversation.

"Why do you think that Inuyasha keeps transforming? Don't tell me…" Sango asked warily but Miroku cut her off.

"No, I don't think that his soul is in any danger of being devoured at the moment." Inuyasha quirked an eyebrow. _Soul being devoured…? _They were obviously talking about his little transformation problem. Since Inuyasha was a half demon, his father's demon blood was too strong for him and would eventually devour his human soul if he wasn't careful. Unconsciously holding Kagome tighter, he continued his eavesdropping until Miroku went too far with his perverted moves and stroked Sango's backside, causing the demon slayer to yell at the now cowering monk. Inuyasha laid Kagome gently back on the branch and jumped and landed between the fighting pair, causing Sango to gasp lightly. He put a hand to her mouth and hissed to both of them.

"Whatever idiot wakes up Kagome will pay dearly when she turns her back! Get my point?" Miroku nodded and Sango silently agreed. Taking his hand from Sango's mouth, he turned to find a VERY worried fox demon coming at them at full speed wailing, "Where did everyone go?"

Inuyasha threw up his hands and yelled, "SHUT UP BRAT YOU'RE GONNA WAKE HER UP!" He suddenly realized his mistake and clapped a hand over his mouth but he was too late.

"Innuuuyyyasha!" Kagome screamed as she woke up and, in doing so, fell out of the tree. Moving on pure reflex, Inuyasha caught her before she hit the ground by sliding himself underneath her. Kagome had closed her eyes, waiting for the impact, but when none came she cracked an eye open and found herself staring at a pair of golden eyes. "Uh," was all she could say as she hurriedly got off of him, but winced as she realized she was still too weak to walk around.

Inuyasha brushed himself off and scolded Kagome, "Don't scare me like that! You got arms, not wings, so don't try to fly again, got it?" Kagome only smiled and rolled her eyes. She could see through his thinly veiled words, he was basically telling her that he had been worried, but she decided to play along with it.

"All right, just don't try to be landing cushion anymore, k?" she teased and now it was Inuyasha's turn to roll his eyes. "Whatever," he mumbled and walked back up to the tree. "But don't come looking for me when you fall out of a tree again." With that he disappeared in the branches. Kagome sighed and turned back to her other friends, smiling warmly.

"Who wants to eat some ramen without Inuyasha there to steal it?" she asked and everyone nodded eagerly. Meanwhile Inuyasha sat on the highest branch of the tree, watching everything below him. Noticing that they were making ramen without him, he sneered and thought, _so they think that they can cook ramen without me getting any, eh?_ Silently he stalked behind a bush right in back of Sango and Miroku, waiting gleefully for the right moment to strike. Miroku's hand caught his attention as it roamed closer and closer to Sango until…_Bingo. _When Sango set down her bowl to hit Miroku, Inuyasha spotted his chance and snatched the bowl of ramen without anyone noticing. He went back to his branch with the bowl and was delighted to see Sango desperately looking for her bowl and blaming Miroku for eating it. Inuyasha laughed lightly and enjoyed the spoils of his victory.

Some time later Kagome came to the tree carrying a bowl of ramen, almost fully healed but still hurting whenever she moved. She squinted her eyes in the branches and finally found a flicker of red. "Hey Inuyasha!" she yelled and was rewarded a moment later as a thump sounded behind her. "Yes?" he asked impatiently and then became worried and felt a pang of guilt when he saw her wince and place a hand to her injuries. He considered it his fault that she was hurt because he hadn't been quick enough. _So she isn't healed yet…_

Coming up to her Inuyasha commanded, "You shouldn't be walking around yet, stupid. Go lay back down." Kagome sighed at his usual snappy mood and held out the bowl.

"Here, eat up." Inuyasha was touched that she had walked over here, in pain, to bring him some ramen. "Thanks," he muttered and watched as Kagome walked back to camp. Suddenly she stopped and said, "You sure you don't want to come over her with us?"

Inuyasha shook his head and responded, "No thanks, ironically tree trunks are much more comfortable." He watched sadly as her face fell and immediately regretted his answer. "Well goodnight," she mumbled and headed back. He stood there for a moment before jumping into the tree and helping himself to his second bowl of ramen that day.

Kagome sat back down by the dying embers of the fire, watching Sango and Miroku slowly close their eyes for the night. As soon as she knew everyone was asleep, she rolled her sleeves up to her shoulder and rubbed the scars Inuyasha had made on her unknowingly when he was in his demon form. Kagome had run up to the transforming Inuyasha and hugged him tightly, hoping to calm his raging demon. In order to prevent himself from killing her, Inuyasha had to pierce his claws deeply into the backs of her arms, causing scars to form from his attack. They were barely noticeable, Kagome knew that, but they still stung whenever she touched them. Sighing and rolling her school uniform back down, Kagome wondered what Inuyasha would say if he ever saw these marks. _He probably would feel real guilty, but I wish he wouldn't. It wasn't his fault; I was the one who was stupid enough to approach him. _Kagome laid down on her sleeping bag and, after a few minutes, fell into a troubled sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Inuyasha's Demon Mistake ch2

**Kagome: Inuyasha's afraid of squirrels.**

**Inuyasha: What the fuck!**

**Kikyohater92: Hey no fucking cuss words here.**

**Inuyasha: -not getting it- But you just said one…**

**Kagome: -slapping a hand to her forehead-**

**Kikyohater92: -ignoring Inuyasha altogether- Anyways this is the next chapter. Hope you like it.**

**Inuyasha: No cuss words!**

**Kikyohater92: Inuyasha, shut up.**

**Kagome: -giggles uncontrollably-**

Ch2- Inuyasha's Challenge

In the high branches of a tree, a sleeping hanyou stirred and slowly opened his eyes to find himself face to face with a squirrel. "Agh!" he screamed, still half asleep, and nearly toppled off the branch. The squirrel scampered away and Inuyasha, cursing all squirrels, landed on the ground silently.

Inuyasha saw everyone running towards him and when they got there they assaulted him all at once with questions.

"Is it a demon?"

"It's Naraku, isn't it?"

"No- I," Inuyasha began.

"Where? Where is he?"

"You guys…" he said, annoyed now.

"Inuyasha what happened?"

"Are you guys ignoring me?" Inuyasha growled.

"Can't you see, Naraku was obviously here."

Finally Inuyasha grew frustrated and yelled as loud as he could muster, "SHUT UP!" Immediately everyone went silent and Inuyasha's words echoed throughout the forest a couple more times before dying out. "Thank you!" he angrily said and they all cleared to make a path for him as he stormed by. Looking at each other with raised eyebrows, Kagome decided to see what was going on.

Kagome caught up with the fuming Inuyasha and, after a moment, realized she should talk first. "Inuyasha? What happened with you back there? I mean, you woke up screaming…" She flinched as Inuyasha's eye involuntarily twitched and he stopped, his back to her.

"Nothing…" he lied, hoping beyond hope that she would give up the subject. After all, what would she say if he told her the pathetic story? Inuyasha, the hanyou who was not afraid of anything and who had killed many fierce demons; getting scared by a squirrel? Impossible.

She knew instantly that he was lying. For some weird reason her and Inuyasha just… understood each other that way, as if connected by some telepathic thing. Kagome decided to play along with it, and she teased, "So, if nothing scared you, then did you… have a nightmare?" _That'll get him stirred up. _Whirling around with an embarrassed look on his face he shook a fist in her face.

"Ha, like I would get nightmares. Nothing scared me I…I- just… felt like I was falling." _Great another lie…_he thought.

"Inuyasha, you could balance on a needle with your toe and not fall. What do you take me for, stupid?" Kagome felt sadness come over. _He really doesn't trust me does he? I mean, he could be in pain with some bad memory, and need me to comfort him…_she thought and a tear slid down her cheek.

Inuyasha was taken aback. _Ah! She's crying!_ He thought frantically. He hated seeing her cry so, with a sigh, he mumbled, "A squirrel."

Kagome stopped crying and strained her ears. "Huh? A squirrel? I don't get what you are saying, Inuyasha…"

Feeling his face burn with shame, he repeated himself, this time explaining his dilemma. "I was sleeping and when I woke up… a squirrel was in my face, which is why I yelled."

"A squirrel." Kagome echoed, disbelief etched in her voice and face. _A squirrel scared him? THAT'S what he was hiding? _Inuyasha took another glance at her and found her still gaping at him.

"See! SEE! This is why I dreaded telling you!" he yelled, a knowing look on his face. Kagome clapped a hand to her mouth to keep her laughter from coming out, but she just couldn't help it. Quickly regaining her composure at Inuyasha's hurt look, she walked up to him and patted his back gently.

"Don't worry I don't think it's funny either," she reassured him and Inuyasha relaxed visibly. Finally gathering up the dignity to look at her, he found her giving him a sweet smile, making thousands of butterflies erupt in his stomach.

"Feh" was all he said and with that he walked back, Kagome following just behind him. _I'm glad that he told me, it makes me feel so much better that he can confide in me, even if I have to… reassure it out of him. _Shaking her head that sometimes 'reassuring' it out of him often involved multiple sits, she was too wrapped up in her thoughts to notice that Inuyasha had stopped in his tracks. Kagome crashed into his back side and, rubbing her head, looked up to the back of his head questioningly.

Suddenly he turned around and Kagome gasped as she realized he had become a full demon. Smiling wickedly, the demon cracked his knuckles and lunged at the shocked Kagome. She closed her eyes and waited for his claws to rip through her but instead found a warm body pressing against hers. Kagome opened her eyes and was shocked to find the transformed Inuyasha…hugging her?

When she tried to push him off, the demon growled and Kagome went rigid and prayed that whatever the demon was doing wasn't fatal. Just as she was beginning to wonder if he would ever let go, a boomerang whirled dangerously close to the pair and the demon let go of Kagome and faced the new opponent. Sango and Miroku appeared on Kilala, with Shippo grasping tightly onto Sango.

"Kagome!" Shippo yelled. "Watch out, he's a full demon!" Miroku turned to Sango and wondered aloud, "Why hasn't Inuyasha tried to hurt Kagome?" Sango shook her head and replied, "I have no idea." Aiming yet again, Sango swung her Hiraikotsu at Inuyasha with all her strength, hoping to knock him out.

Inuyasha batted the Hiraikotsu out of his way as if it were nothing more than a paper airplane. Grabbing Kagome around the waist protectively, the demon Inuyasha growled a warning. Kagome winced in pain as the demon held her, probably not realizing that he was scratching Kagome with his claws from the back. She bit her lip, holding the pain inside and she almost went unconscious as his claws dug in deeper. "I see now." Miroku said in astonishment. "It appears as if Inuyasha's demon side is _protecting_ her." Sango turned to him in disbelief and repeated Miroku. "_Protecting her?_ That's not possible; Inuyasha's demon side despises everything."

They turned back to the seething demon and, happy that he wouldn't hurt Kagome, decided to let her handle it. She was, after all, the only person who could control his violent demon side. Kagome understood that and, gathering up her courage and trying not to pass out from the pain searing through her back, shook the clinging demon softly. Whipping his head back to her, the demon seemed to soften. He reached up and stroked his claws through her hair, making Kagome freeze. Shaking the feeling of terror in her mind, she gently grabbed his hand and brought it down from her hair. The demon looked at her questioningly.

Squeezing his hand and giving him a warm smile, Kagome asked softly, "Can you please bring back the half demon Inuyasha?" The demon finally spoke and rejected her by simply saying "no." Kagome gave the demon pleading eyes, which seemed to make it soften even more.

"Please?" she whispered, still tightly holding onto his hand. After a few tense moments, it releculantly agreed and Inuyasha opened his golden eyes once again. Seeing Kagome there looking so innocent and scared, he quickly gave her a hug.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled guiltily, furious that he had allowed his demon side to take control and frighten Kagome like this. Kagome readily accepted his apology, still shocked at how the demon had treated her so affectionately. Clearing his throat and pushing away from Kagome when he noticed the others, she landed on the ground with a sharp cry as the wounds from the demon's claws stung her all the way down her back. Inuyasha helped her up and looked at her back with wide eyes. "Did I do this?' he asked, his voice trembling slightly. Kagome bit her lip again and remained silent. Inuyasha took her silence as a yes and backed away from her a little bit.

Trying to get his usual tough act together, Inuyasha just huffed and picked up Kagome bridal style, surprising her. "Uh Inuyasha, what are you doing?" Inuyasha looked down at her, hiding his concern and making his face impassive enough to put Sesshomaru to shame.

"We're going to Kaede's." Inuyasha commanded and Kagome's back burned too much and it was all she could do not to lose her temper with her stubborn hanyou. _Did I just call him 'my hanyou'? _she thought in wonder before another wave of pain brought her back to reality. Choking back a sob and her face contorted with pain, Kagome whispered, "Just make the pain go away…"

Inuyasha leapt into the air with unreal speed and silently promised Kagome, _I will…_

"Wake up you old hag and get up off your ass!" Inuyasha yelled and Kaede groaned. _You would think that ungrateful dog would've learned to respect his elders with the sit command, but I guess not. _Kaede rushed to the door and opening the flap, almost got run over by a frantic half demon. Setting Kagome down gently on the mat and trying to ignore her gasp of pain as she hit it, he stood up and said, "She fainted halfway here from her back wounds." Inuyasha purposely avoided the fact that he was the one who had inflicted the wounds but remained silent. Kaede would find out for herself soon enough.

The old priestess nodded her head grimly and motioned Inuyasha to leave the hut. He was too wrapped up in gazing at Kagome, hoping that she would live because if she somehow died from this, he would never forgive himself. Kaede impatiently snapped her fingers, bringing the dog demon's attention back to her.

"Ye need to leave," she stated simply and went to work on not hurting Kagome too much as she rolled her over. Inuyasha took one long last look at the deep scratch on Kagome's back before walking out. Sighing and sitting on the outside of the hut, he watched the trees sway gently in the breeze and thought about his recent transformations.

_When I'm alone with Kagome, it just… rears out and tries to take control of my body. Why only around Kagome though?_ Inuyasha stared at the cloudless sky and a thought suddenly came into his head, making his eyes widen at the thought. _Don't tell me…oh shit. _His pupils became tiny dots in his amber eyes and he got up and ran, far away from Kagome and everyone else. After about an hour, he stopped at a cliff. _This is stupid. Distancing yourself from Kagome won't work. How can I protect her from myself?_ He yelled out to the forest, releasing all his pent up anger and frustration.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT ME TO FUCKING DO!" Inuyasha yelled as loud as he could, causing a few demons to appear from within the forest and lunge at him. Easily slicing them in half with his claws, Inuyasha ran back in the direction of Kaede's hut. All that mattered right now was Kagome's safety, and he could risk a few seconds with her any time.

Arriving just as Kilala landed in front of the hut, Inuyasha made his way to Sango and Miroku, looking crestfallen. Shippo hopped up onto Kilala's ears and shouted to Inuyasha loudly, "Inuyasha, why do you get so depressed whenever Kagome isn't near? Cheer up!" Inuyasha smacked the little kit on the head and Shippo rubbed the bump, complaining. "Hey, I was trying to encourage you!"

Sango went up to Inuyasha and asked seriously, "How's Kagome doing?" Turning to Sango, he replied, "Well, I'm not entirely sure of her current condition, but about halfway to this godforsaken village she fainted from the pain." Inuyasha looked down at the ground guiltily at these last few words and after a long moment, felt a sharp pain on the top of his head.

"Ow!" he yelled and looked up to find Sango's Hiraikotsu in the spot directly between his ears. Quickly pushing it off he angrily asked, "And what the hell was that for?"

Sango merely dusted off her hands and stated, "Idiot. YOU were the one who hurt Kagome, don't you feel any remorse?" Inuyasha looked shocked. _So they don't notice my guilt? What a relief…_ Putting back up his defense, he feh'd and turned his back to the demon slayer. "As if I would feel guilt about something like this."

Inuyasha heard Sango sigh and sit down on a rock. _What a dumb dog, _she thought, _why does Kagome even put up with it? _Looking to Miroku, Sango raised an eyebrow. _Like I should be talking…_she smiled. Miroku appeared to be immersed in a passing butterfly until he asked abruptly, "What will you do if Kagome doesn't forgive you or doesn't wake up?"

He was taken aback and hadn't even thought about the possibility. The thought of Kagome being mad at him and never forgiving him or dying by what he had done was unbearable even to think about and made a dull ache in his heart. Biting his lip, he shook his head. "All I can do is hope."

Everyone turned in astonishment as they heard the hanyou, for once in his life, actually show his feelings. Inuyasha, noticing everyone was watching him, frantically thought, _did I say that aloud? _Sweat dropping nervously, he just said, "Ummm, I mean all we can do is hope she gets better so we can continue searching for the jewel shards." Realizing that it was too late to fix his slip, he releculantly confessed, "Okay, okay I'm terrified she won't forgive me or… even worse… die."

It had been three days and Kagome had still not woken up. Everyone was still waiting outside the hut impatiently; all that had been known about Kagome's wounds was that they weren't minor anymore. Inuyasha had practically torn his hair out to see her in the last couple of days. The others had been avoiding him at all costs, he was very snappy and even ruder right now and no one wanted to put up with him.

"It's amazing how much patience Kagome has with him," Miroku whispered into Sango's ear and she nodded her head, marveling at Kagome's kindness.

Shippo jumped onto a rock and said, "Can we leave already!" Sango shook her head no and patted the young fox on the head. "Sorry," she said, "we are just as bored as you so don't worry." Suddenly Kaede came out of the hut and Inuyasha was the first one at her side. Guilt and worry were eating at him and he needed to know Kagome was alright. But the look on the old priestess's face made his blood run cold. It did not look like she had good news. Motioning for Inuyasha to follow her inside, she walked back under the flap. Inuyasha glanced back at the others who had a quizzical look on their face and, dreading what he would see, he walked inside too. Everything in the hut was pretty normal except Inuyasha was immediately drawn to the slender girl lying face down on the mat. Kneeling down, Kaede slowly brought the sheet down her body. Inuyasha gasped as he saw the long white bandage down her back. The slash had grown.

"Ho- how did this happen?" he asked in shock, gently touching the bandage, making Kagome give a soft little cry. Kaede sat down and replied, "I brought ye in to ask ye. The wound has been slowly growing larger and that is why she has not awakened."

Inuyasha felt tears well up in his eyes but quickly brushed them off. Kagome was never gonna wake up due to his lack of control. Biting his lip he meekly asked, "What can I do?"

Kaede looked at him through her one eye. "There is an herb that would heal this in a matter of hours and would leave no scar, but it is terribly hard to get to." Inuyasha stood up determinedly and ordered, "Tell me where it is."

Shaking her grey hair, Kaede explained, "It is too far out of even your reach, Inuyasha. In order to gain the Ayres herb, you need to be able to persuade it out of Ranayaku, the air demon."

"Air demon?" Inuyasha said with a frown, "doesn't ring any bell." Kaede looked to the door and replied, "Of course ye have never heard of him, he is an air demon. The only way you can track him down is by combining all your senses into one." He looked at the old priestess as if she were crazy.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha practically screamed. Kaede flinched at his sudden outburst but quickly resumed her usual posture. "It is a feat only the very wisest can do; there is no way that ye would be able to do it."

Inuyasha's eye twitched involuntarily. "What is that supposed to mean old hag?" he asked threateningly, eyes blazing. Kaede stood up suddenly and walked out the door.

"Good luck to ye Inuyasha."

Sighing, Inuyasha slid down against the hut wall. _I can defeat the most powerful demons, but I have no idea how to do this…_He looked to the sleeping Kagome and reached over, gently sliding his hand down her scar. _I'm sorry Kagome… _he thought miserably, pulling his hand back. Suddenly something caught his eye and his hand moved from her back to her arms. Slowly turning her arm around without hurting her, Inuyasha gasped at the scars on the back of her arm.

_What… what BASTARD did this to her? I swear, I'll rip him to pieces! _Inuyasha thought angrily, silently swearing to ask Kagome about this. He didn't want to inspect the scars for fear he would accidentally harm her. His eyes becoming soft, Inuyasha reached out now to her face and cupped her cheek. _I'll help you Kagome…_he silently promised and, taking his hand off her face and once more becoming his usual tough self, Inuyasha walked outside into the bright sunlight. Inuyasha, sensing the other's intense stares, decided to go somewhere were he could think. Taking off into the air, Inuyasha made sure no one followed him. For this task he had to be completely isolated. Landing nimbly in a field, he sat down cross legged and closed his eyes.

After about fifteen minutes, he opened his eyes again and loudly swore, "Why the hell can't I do this?" Shaking his head vigorously, Inuyasha cleared his mind once more. _Do this for Kagome, if you don't she will die and it will be your entire fault, _he encouraged himself. This time, determined to do it to allow Kagome's survival, he squeezed his eyes shut and tried something different. Focusing on everything around him and searching his mind farther than ever, Inuyasha breathed deeply and suddenly found a certain part of his mind barricaded.

_Aha, that's what I need to get into! _He thought in triumph. Pushing against the barrier, he felt pain rush into his head. Continuing his relentless penetration, he finally reached that area of his mind and allowed himself to submerge in it. The feeling was exhilarating. Inuyasha knew everything that was happening around him by seeing it, hearing it, and sensing it all at once without even focusing. Inuyasha searched through all the things he was picking up until he found a certain presence that was… unknown to him.

Using his inner conscious, he called to the figure and was delighted to find that it could hear him. _Open your eyes, Inuyasha _the person said and Inuyasha was mildly shocked_. So he can talk through his mind. _

Slowly opening his eyes, he found himself no longer in a field, but rather in a world of glass. Walking up to a wall, Inuyasha placed a hand on the wall testingly and was shocked to find his hand go right through the wall. He pulled his hand back, uncomfortable. Suddenly remembering his reason for waking up here, he looked to the side to find an enormous white dragon in front of him. The dragon's eyes were that of a certain turquoise and his scales shone brightly as if they had a light of their own.

"You called?" The dragon asked patiently, seeming almost amused at the half demon in front of him. Inuyasha nodded his head grimly and asked, "You must be Ranayaku, am I right?" Ranayaku shook his enormous head and this time glared piercingly into Inuyasha's amber eyes with his aqua ones. "YOU are the one who summoned me?" Ranayaku asked almost disbelievingly. Inuyasha immediately put up his defenses again and challenged, "Yeah? You got a problem with that?"

Ranayaku only laughed, the echo booming across the room. "No, it's only that all the beings I have talked to were full demon and very ancient. No one of the younger crowd has ever been able to even contact me." Inuyasha smirked happily and bragged, "Well, I am a special half demon."

"I suppose so," the dragon humored Inuyasha and then continued, "why do you need my services?" Inuyasha opened his mouth to answer but Ranayaku cut his reply short. "No wait don't tell me… ah I see you need to help someone by obtaining the Ayres herb. Very wise of you, but why do you need that herb? No wait don't answer that, I can search your mind on my own. Ummm… let me see I am getting an image of a young woman…" Inuyasha looked down to the glass mirror, blushing and the dragon looked down to him.

"By what your mind says and by the color of your face, you're in love with this powerful priestess. She has much power, I can see that clearly. So do you. You are much more powerful than almost all of the demons I have ever encountered."

Inuyasha only flushed even more at the dragon's revelation of his feelings. _He's the only one who will ever know though…_ Shaking these thoughts from his head, Inuyasha looked up to Ranayaku and asked, "So where can I find this special herb?" The ancient dragon looked to the half demon and answered, "Of course I'll give it to you here. I have personally taken a liking to you, Inuyasha. I also gathered from your mind the whole story of your life. I wish you the best of luck with your 'friend'." Inuyasha flinched at how sarcastically the dragon said friend, but decided to put it off. With that the dragon disappeared, leaving a package in his leave. Walking up and gathering it into his hands, he opened it to find the most extraordinary plant he had ever seen. It was silver and gold all over and sparkled like diamonds in the glass room.

Clenching the package tightly to his chest, Inuyasha reached deep into his mind again and exited the room, opening his eyes to find himself in the field once more. When he stood up, his head reeled and he almost fell. Weakly pulling himself back together, Inuyasha waited for a moment before the nauseous feeling left the pit of his stomach. Inuyasha, running to the hut in his triumph, felt a certain joy that he, a half demon and younger than most, had done what few had accomplished. Also, the thought of Kagome waking up very soon made his heart leap. When she wasn't around, everyone felt empty; she was the one who always knew what to say to cheer them up.

Arriving at Kaede's hut to find everyone huddled by a raggedly breathing Kagome, Inuyasha rushed over to her side and, eyes wide, asked, "What happened?" Kaede just merely stared sadly at the dying girl. "Her wounds are too much. The only thing that could save her from dying in the next hour would be the Ayres herb."

Inuyasha reached into his haori, all eyes on him. "Here," he said and handed the plant into the dumbfounded priestess's hand. Kaede had told everyone else about the difficulty of obtaining the herb so everyone was also in shock.

"How did ye pull this off, Inuyasha?" Kaede asked in shock. Angrily Inuyasha said, "I didn't go to all that work for you to gape! Heal Kagome dammit! I'll tell you while you are preparing it." Kaede immediately went to work, finely chopping the sparkling plant into bits.

Miroku gazed harshly at Inuyasha and asked yet again, "How did you get it? Even the most trained monks at my monastery could not call Ranayaku." The tired half demon sat down cross legged and explained, "Well, it started when I was desperately searching my mind. After much uncovering, I finally found a part of my mind that was blocked and once I pushed myself through… it was… the most freedom one could experience. It was if I could tell everything around me and what it was doing. I was… a higher power. I could sense everything."

Kaede and Miroku both gasped and the old priestess turned around. "Are ye telling the truth?" Inuyasha got impatient and huffed, "Nah, I was just kidding. Of course I am, it was exhilarating." Miroku quietly looked on at Inuyasha and then said in an even quieter voice, "Very few have reached that level of enlightment. Only a driving force of some kind could've given you enough determination to do that." Suddenly everyone turned to Kagome and Sango raised an eyebrow.

"Don't tell me you were so concerned and worried for Kagome that you had enough power to do that?" Sango asked, thinking that it was so cute of him. Miroku nodded his head and commented, "It appears so." Inuyasha flushed a deep red and shook his fist. "You're gonna feel enlightment when I knock you senseless, monk!"

Miroku nervously laughed and stuttered, "Now, now Inuyasha…" Sango just kept staring down at the floor and finally glanced up at Inuyasha. "It's so obvious that you do love her Inuyasha." Shippo jumped onto Sango's shoulder and said, "Yeah, I mean everyone knows…"

Inuyasha appeared thunderstruck. "I have no idea what you're talking about," he said stubbornly, turning his head. _THEY KNOW! HOW THE FUCK DO THEY KNOW?_ He screamed in his head until Miroku urged him to continue with his story. Taking a deep breath, he began again. "Well, after I entered that part of my mind, I searched everything until I found an unknown presence. I called to it and the figure told me to open my eyes. I found myself in a glass room, staring at a pure white dragon. We talked for a while and Ranayaku said he had taken a personal liking to me and gave me the Ayres herb. He said I was the youngest person he had ever been summoned to." Inuyasha's chest swelled up with pride until he heard Kagome's breathing get sharper. Almost blinded by worry, he rushed to her side and yelled to Kaede for the medicine. Quickly grabbing the now powdered herb, he lifted Kagome's head and slipped a bit in, making her swallow it with water. Kagome stopped breathing and Inuyasha almost went crazy. Suddenly her breath came back in a huge gasp and she jolted open her eyes.

"Inu- yasha!" she gasped, all the while fighting desperately for air. Kagome screamed as the scar began to painfully heal with the herb. Inuyasha bit his lip hard as he held Kagome in a lock so that she wouldn't hurt herself from the pain. Feeling her scream and struggle as another wave of pain hit her, Inuyasha bit his lip harder, drawing blood. Finally her breathing was normal again and she slumped in Inuyasha's arms, falling asleep quickly. Unknowingly still holding her, he asked Kaede "Is her scar gone then?"

Kaede shook her head. "No, but she is in no more danger now. If we keep applying this medication to her back, she will recover to full health in about two days." The priestess moved about the hut, gathering odds and ends to make a paste for Kagome's back. "I suggest ye let Kagome rest. That first dose probably wore the poor girl out." Everyone left except for Inuyasha, who continued to hold Kagome in a protective embrace.

"I don't care if you threaten me hag. I ain't leaving." Inuyasha insisted stubbornly and the old lady laughed. "I wouldn't put it past ye, Inuyasha. I actually think it best for ye to stay here with her, seeing her condition." With that she walked out the door to gather plants in her little garden. As soon as she left, Inuyasha concentrated on what he had done when he had transformed that day he had hurt Kagome. _I remember… feeling an unusual amount of jealousy and protectiveness than usual. _ Suddenly an image came into his head of his demon side grabbing Kagome and hugging her tightly. Inuyasha growled involuntarily and thought about the subject that now haunted his thoughts, _why does my demon side have to love Kagome!_

**Now you guys know why his demon side is coming out with Kagome around! Well, that sure is a cliff hanger, but I think you guys already realized his demon side had feelings for her. I mean, a bloodthirsty demon who absolutely hates humans, hugging her. Kinda obvious, if you know what I mean. **

**Anyways, when Inuyasha turned her arms around and found the scars, it was from the second movie, when he was holding her in his full demon state, and he dug his claws into her arms to keep from killing her. (You had to have seen the second movie)**

**Later**

**-kikyohater92-**


	3. Chapter 3

Inuyasha's Demon Mistake ch3

**Kikyohater92: I don't own Inuyasha.**

**Inuyasha: -wipes sweat off his forehead- Phew!**

**Kikyohater92: -appears angry- Fine then! –grabs Sesshomaru out of nowhere-**

**Sesshomaru: -arches an eyebrow- When did I come into this fanfic?**

**Kikyohater92: Actually not yet -throws Sesshomaru far away-**

**Kagome: O.O**

**Inuyasha: -stares in disbelief at Kikyohater92- How did you do that?**

**Kikyohater92: Very simple. I'm the author. I can also do this –grabs Inuyasha's leg and throws him in the direction she threw Sesshomaru-**

**Kagome: That's your version of sit.**

**Kikyohater92: -laughs evilly- Yes.**

Ch3- That Bastard, Naraku!

Inuyasha was staring aimlessly at the hut's bare wall, trying to make out just how long it would be before Kagome woke up. It had been a good two to three hours since they had given her the first dose, and Inuyasha was dreading the next. He hated to cause Kagome any amount of pain, but he had to, knowing that the herb would help her heal faster.

_What am I going to do when she wakes up? What if she will refuse to talk to me? _He thought worriedly but his expression changed from soft to bored as Kaede walked in. _I will not let anyone else know my thoughts_ he thought stubbornly and asked in a dull voice, "What are you doing **now**?"

Kaede glanced at him and she resumed her rummaging. "I am going to perform a service to an elder who just passed away today." Inuyasha smirked and commented, "So another grandpa bit the dust today, eh?"

Heaving a small bag over her shoulder, Kaede looked back at Inuyasha and corrected him. "Grandma," she said and walked out of the hut.

"Huh," Inuyasha thought aloud, "so the old hag ain't talkative today." Taking a small glance at Kagome, he did a double take. She had her eyes open halfway and was breathing quieter. _When did she wake up! _Inuyasha thought in wonder but decided to make sure she really was conscious.

Talking louder than usual he practically shouted, "Well, since Kagome isn't waking up, I should be getting some sleep. I'll call Miroku to watch her **alone **in this hut without any **supervision** while she is unconscious." Watching with a smile as Kagome frantically grabbed at his hand, Inuyasha faked surprise. "Well look at that! She's awake! Guess Miroku won't have to come in here… too bad he was really looking forward to it…"

Kagome smiled weakly and mocked, "Ha-ha, Inuyasha. You really wouldn't do that, right?" Inuyasha rolled his eyes and replied, "I'm not **that** evil…" Kagome tried to sit up but he pushed her right back down. "Hey!" Kagome said angrily. "What was that for; I was almost up!" Inuyasha held her down stubbornly and commanded, "You're staying in the bed, you understand? I ain't gonna let you get hurt again."

She looked pained at the memory and Inuyasha immediately regretted his words. _Great, now she isn't gonna talk to you…_he thought sadly and when Kagome stood up, he didn't stop her. Her eyes watering, she stared straight at Inuyasha, who returned her gaze. Sighing, Kagome asked in a small voice, "You don't blame yourself for this, do you?"

Inuyasha appeared dumbfounded. "Of course I do!" he yelled angrily, "I was the one who attacked you!" _That's right Inuyasha keep reminding her that this is your fault. That will get her to forgive you. _Kagome shook her head and sat down once again on the mat.

"You didn't attack me, Inuyasha. Don't you remember?" Inuyasha furrowed his eyebrows and after a moment replied slowly, "No… I don't remember much…"

Kagome looked frustrated. "Well if you don't remember then why do you blame yourself?" Her face softening, she continued, "No, Inuyasha, you didn't attack me. You had transformed and turned around to face me. I thought you were going to kill me and you charged at me but a moment later your demon side was… hugging me." Inuyasha's jaw dropped. "I was?"

"Yeah. I was terrified. You wouldn't let go. But then Sango and Miroku arrived and you grabbed me. Suddenly I realized, you weren't there to hurt me, your demon side was trying to protect me…" Kagome inhaled deeply and seemed to be thinking. "But… you didn't know your own strength and when you grabbed me, you pierced you nails deep into my back. When you started to get mad at Kilala for coming near me, your claws cut deeper and deeper until I cut in and asked your demon side to transform back."

He stared straight at Kagome, taking in the entire story she had given him, trying to figure out the meaning of it. The result hit him like a punch in the face. _My demon side was protecting her yet in the midst he hurt Kagome…That means that even when my demon side is not intending to kill her, he still is threatening. Damn this screws up everything! _ Kagome watched as his expression changed and felt an ache in her heart. She wanted to lighten his mood. Placing a hand on his shoulder, she waited for Inuyasha to notice. As soon as Kagome put her hand on him, it grabbed his attention. Warily looking to her in confusion, Inuyasha tried to imagine what she was thinking. Her eyes were soft and her touch was gentle.

"What…?" he asked in confusion but Kagome cut him off. "Inuyasha, I don't care if your demons side still poses a threat. I don't mind the risk as long as I am near you." _Kagome what are you thinking! Don't reveal too much to him! _Inuyasha turned his head away to hide the embarrassed blush on her face. _I have to control my soft side! _He thought desperately.

"Ha! You're too naïve Kagome." She almost lost it then. Here she was, being the nicest and most understanding she could to help Inuyasha, and he was refusing her kind words. Kagome scrunched her eyebrows together and got up quickly, making Inuyasha look up to see what had happened. Walking to the door, she stopped in front of it and, back still turned, said quietly to Inuyasha, "Inuyasha, you could at least be a little nicer to me. I could've hated you and refuse to talk to you because of my wounds. But yet I understand your problem and don't blame you, no matter what. Just think about that for a moment, okay?" With that she walked out the door, leaving Inuyasha to gape at the now empty doorway.

Closing his mouth, he thought about what she had just said. _It's true. I shouldn't have been too harsh. All she was trying to do was assure me that she was okay with what I had done… yet I just pushed her away and refused to accept her offer of kindness. _Inuyasha stood up and kicked a wall, causing the whole hut to shake. _Damn it, why am I such an asshole to her? I don't want to show my feelings, but not if it causes Kagome pain. _He looked to the ground and breathed deeply. _I'm sorry Kagome…_

Stepping outside into the brisk evening air, he looked to the west and saw a beautiful sunset on the horizon. He felt himself fill up with the sight of this serene dusk. Suddenly he heard voices near the edge of the forest and scanned the forest line until he saw Kagome talking and hugging with everyone, and they were all immensely happy to see her well again. Sango was in tears and Miroku was beaming. Shippo, of course, was fiercely clinging to Kagome's legs like if he let go she would disappear. Kagome was just there smiling, reassuring them all of her health. But through her fake smile, she felt crummy for what she had just said to Inuyasha. _But he should've been more understanding, I was just helping him and he was being so rude. _Taking a glance to the hut, Kagome was surprised to see Inuyasha outside, gazing back at her. Inuyasha looked so… serene by the setting sun; the last rays framing his face and the light breeze making his hair sway lightly. Kagome blushed and was glad that the sunset was setting off a color of red or else her blush would stick out. Saying she would be back in a moment to the others, she walked back to Inuyasha.

Miroku and Sango watched her retreating back and they both knew exactly what she was going to do. Sango, lightly pushing Miroku into the village, she mumbled, "Come on let's give them some privacy!" Twisting her head back she yelled to Shippo and Kilala, "Over here you guys!" The small demons came running, eager to see what Sango had for them.

Meanwhile Kagome finally made it over to Inuyasha and gave him a big smile. _He better be apologizing, _she thought dangerously in her head and glanced up at him again only to see him thinking deeply. "Hello!" she said, waving a hand in front of his face, which snapped his attention back to her, "What did you come out of the hut for?" Inuyasha kept his intense gaze on her and Kagome grew nervous. _What is he thinking about so much of? _

"No particular reason," Inuyasha lazily said, putting up his I-don't-care exterior. Kagome sighed. _That's what he came out for. Like, yeah right! _He quickly stole a glance at Kagome and noticed she was looking at him, an eyebrow quirked. _Dumb Inuyasha, of course she wouldn't fall for that!_

Kagome kept her intense gaze on Inuyasha and slowly repeated, "No reason… huh? Inuyasha, there is always a reason." Inuyasha appeared thunderstruck. _She's getting too damn smart for her own good…_ he thought nervously and replied, "Well then, I came out to see where you had went off to; you're still to weak to go too far ya know…" _There, _he thought triumphantly, _doesn't sound too worried, right?_

"I suppose so…" Kagome agreed absentmindedly and stared off into the pink and orange sky. Inuyasha followed her gaze and watched the sun slowly began to disappear. _I wish she wasn't so… sad at my distance. I really should open up to her more but, even though I trust her completely, it's hard. _ Suddenly he got an idea on how to get Kagome to be friends with him again without the tough job of becoming more open towards her.

Reaching down and grabbing her waist, Inuyasha was shocked to find her tense up immensely. He decided to test how much trust she put in him and he asked quietly, "Kagome, do you trust me?" Kagome nodded her head and relaxed, smiling slightly.

"Of course, Inuyasha." She reassured him and, with confidence she wouldn't sit him, Inuyasha leapt into the air toward the God tree. Landing nimbly on the topmost branch, he stood there, Kagome's body pressed up against his chest. She turned, wincing as pain shot up her back, but the pain was ignored as soon as she laid eyes on the view before her. Gasping, she breathed, "God, its beautiful…"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and playfully teased, "Well duh, I wouldn't show you something ugly." Kagome laughed and he became more serious, "You really like it?"

She decided to tease him right back and replied, "Well duh, I wouldn't say it was beautiful for nothing." He looked down to her as she turned back to see the sunset. "Just like you," Inuyasha added in a voice too quiet to be heard by Kagome. Suddenly Inuyasha felt his demon rage up inside him and grasped his sword tightly with the hand hooked around Kagome's waist.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked in a worried voice, and, seeing how fiercely he was gripping Tetsaiga, she realized what was happening. "Oh no," she whispered, her face paling.

_No, I won't hurt Kagome again! _He thought angrily and using his will for Kagome to stay unharmed, he slowly took a hold of his body once again. Still feeling slightly shook up by his near transformation, Inuyasha stood there silently for a moment while Kagome stared at him, slightly frightened by the close encounter.

_But I know Inuyasha won't hurt me anymore. I trust him…_she thought firmly and reached up to place her hand softly on his cheek. Breaking his gaze, he looked to her and was surprised to find her eyes filled with… trust? _Wow, she is so loyal to me! _He thought in wonder for a moment before breaking into a huge grin. "We really should be going. I'm pretty sure Shippo will have a heart attack if you aren't back soon."

Kagome agreed. "Besides, I think that we have had enough fun for today." Inuyasha laughed and jumped out of the tree, landing, and taking off to Kaede's hut.

"Where are they?" Sango wondered out loud and glanced over at Miroku as if he had the answer. Miroku shrugged and replied, "They'll be fine. You forget Inuyasha is there with Kagome." The fire crackled and popped, making Shippo stir in his slumber. Kaede was asleep also, her snores filling the hut.

Sango just grew even more worried. "Do you have short term memory loss or what, Miroku? Remember that Kagome is no longer safe with Inuyasha?" Miroku seemed to be surprised at these words. Sure, Inuyasha had lost control once or twice, but he could still be trusted around Kagome. Sighing, he repeated his thoughts to Sango. She frowned for a moment then seemed to brighten. "Of course, Inuyasha will never let himself transform again because her wounds are still fresh in his mind…"

Just seconds after those words left Sango's mouth, Inuyasha walked through the flap, still carrying Kagome. "Dry your tears, we are back!" he said with a smirk and Sango rolled her eyes while Kagome giggled.

"You guys are in a good mood!" Miroku said and then questioned suspiciously, "What were you guys doing out so late?" He got that perverted smile on his face and Inuyasha was tempted to knock it off his face with one good punch. Instead, Kagome noticed it and, climbing out of Inuyasha's arms and blushing profusely, smacked Miroku as hard as she could on his head. He fell over backwards as a large lump appeared on his head.

"Why must all of you women be so cruel?" he asked, twitching. Inuyasha eyed the monk and complimented Kagome by saying, "Nice shot." Kagome smiled in accomplishment and Sango gave Miroku a once over. "Wow, good one Kagome. He's twitching more than when I hit him with my Hiraikotsu." Laughing, Kagome looked to the two sleeping figures.

"Guess they dozed off, eh?" Sango nodded and added, "They passed out about ten minutes ago." Kagome, walking over to Shippo, nearly fell as she realized it hurt a lot to walk. Catching her, Inuyasha helped her walk to her sleeping bag and, pulling it out, he lent her his shoulder as she lay down. "Goodnight," he whispered, just loud enough for Kagome to hear. She smiled and said, "Back to you," before closing her eyes. Inuyasha listened as her heart rate slowed and her breathing evened out.

Standing up and walking closer to the fire, he glanced over at Miroku, who had decided to fall asleep in the place Kagome had knocked him down. He chuckled and sat by the now half awake Sango. She turned her head slowly as the half demon stared into the dying embers. There was something about fires that fascinated him. Sango quietly stated, "Naraku has been sighted close to here."

Inuyasha's head swiveled around and he asked Sango angrily, "Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Sango laid her head back against the wall and mumbled, "You were too worried about Kagome. We'll pursue him in the morning, Inuyasha."

"Feh," Inuyasha grunted and watched as Sango fell asleep, her hand unconsciously finding its way to Miroku's. _They love each other and yet they deny it. What stupid asses! _Inuyasha thought and fell asleep, oblivious to his ironic statement.

Awaking in the morning, Kagome yawned and stretched. _Man, I feel so much better! _She thought happily and standing up and walking to the door, was overjoyed to find that she didn't feel much pain at all as she walked. Making sure everyone was still asleep; Kagome stepped outside and walked to the forest edge. Yawning, she sat down on a grassy hill overlooking the village and sleepily wondered what Mom, Sota, and Gramps were doing right now. Suddenly Kagome felt a foreboding feeling overtake her and before she could react, a tentacle slid around her mouth and another wrapped tightly against her waist.

"Well, well. What do we have here, a miko caught off guard?" a familiar cold voice sneered as Kagome turned around to find Naraku's cold red eyes piercing through her own.

Kaede let out a particularly loud snore and Inuyasha woke up and, sleepily, scanned the room. _Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kilala, Kaede, and Kagome… WAIT where is Kagome! _Standing up quickly, he was surprised as he felt Shippo roll off him. The fox kitsune groaned and rubbed a now growing lump on his head.

"Hey what did you do that for?" Shippo's shrill voice broke through the air, waking up everyone.

"Well what were you doing laying on me?" Inuyasha retorted and Shippo replied, getting everyone's full attention now, "Since Kagome wasn't here when I woke up, I figured I would sleep by you…"

Inuyasha snarled, "By me, not on me! Make up your…" Inuyasha stopped and his eyes bulged. Grabbing Shippo by the collar he asked harshly, "What do you mean, 'Kagome wasn't here'? Where was she?"

Sango suggested, "Maybe she left for home?" Kaede nodded and added, "Ye might be getting worked up for nothing."

He let Shippo go and growled, "But I have this feeling in my gut…" Miroku's eyes widened and he said, "Me too. I had a dream about Kagome getting kidnapped by…" Miroku trailed off and ran out of the hut, everyone following behind him. Arriving at the hill Kagome was kidnapped on hours earlier, they noticed drag marks and a single tentacle lying on the ground, still twitching. Beside it, Kagome's blood was spattered everywhere.

Inuyasha dropped to his knees at the sight. "God damn Naraku! I'm gonna fucking kick your ass for this one!" he screamed, frantically wondering and praying that Kagome was alright. Punching the ground as hard as he could, Inuyasha felt the soil crack beneath them. Kaede kneeled down and inspected the blood.

"It appears that Kagome was punctured by one of Naraku's tentacles." Miroku came up to the old priestess and scanned the bloody grass. "The blood isn't too much. I'm pretty sure she is, at least, in stable condition. The half demon on the ground paid hardly any attention to the remarks passed around but he stood up when he heard 'stable condition'.

"Ya really think so?" he asked happily and then began sniffing the air tentatively, hoping to catch a hint of their trace. Finding a path he rushed down it, everyone running hard to just keep him in sight. Inuyasha barely remembered the humans behind him. His intent focus was making sure that Kagome was okay, and the others could catch up later. Rushing to a new speed, he found him self in a valley filled with low demons and, spotting Naraku in the midst of them, he started to slash through them quickly. After about 5 minutes, he was just halfway done and was still fiercely clawing every demon in his way. Suddenly a boomerang screamed very close to his head and Inuyasha whirled around to find everyone now slaying demons behind him. Sango gave him the thumbs- up and Miroku winked.

A smile crossing his features, Inuyasha resumed his slaying, determined to get to Kagome even more. Inuyasha smirked as he realized that, since Naraku was surrounded by demons, he didn't have an escape. "Perfect," he whispered and, jumping through all the demons, landed in the center of the valley, where a little area had been cleared from the demons. The demons, unaware of Inuyasha's retreat, kept on attacking the monk and demons slayer. Still crouching, Inuyasha looked up to face Naraku and grew angry when he saw an unconscious Kagome up against Naraku's chest.

"You bastard," he said as quietly as he could keep his shaking voice. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Miroku and Sango finish off the rest of the demon horde. Running up beside him, they stopped and breathed heavily.

"Well, well," Naraku's cold voice broke through the early morning, making the hairs stand up on the humans' neck. Yet Inuyasha remained as transfixed as ever on killing Naraku, the cold voice unaffecting him. Just then Naraku placed an especially sharp tentacle to Kagome's neck, causing a trickle of blood to run down her throat.

Grinning at the response he got from the half demon's face, Naraku continued and put his hand around Kagome's small waist, gently caressing her stomach. Inuyasha's blood boiled and his demon side started to emerge. The wind picked up around him and he began to jerk violently, his eyes hidden beneath his bangs.

Lifting his head up and stretching his now razor sharp claws, a long, bone chilling howl escaped his lips. It made everyone cower in fear and the hairs on their neck stand up, even on Naraku's. His head still facing the sky, turquoise blue pupils appeared in Inuyasha's crimson eyes, blazing in the morning sun.

The transformed Inuyasha dropped his head to face Naraku. Popping his knuckles in one, long sickening crack, he grinned evilly at the now slightly scared Naraku, baring his lengthened fangs. "What's the matter? Intimidated by me?" the demon's deep voice, breaking the still air, sneered.

**How ya guys like that? Well, I've already written this whole fanfic, and now I'm posting it slowly, so as to torture you guys into reviewing. Muahahaha. **

**I've got a whole 21 more chapters so you fellow Inuyasha lovers better get your rear in gear and review ASAP! **

**(By the way; If any of you know if the fourth movie of Inuyasha ends the series, please tell me fast! I'm dying to figure it out!) **

**Peace Out!  
-kikyohater92-**


	4. Chapter 4

Inuyasha's Demon Mistake ch4

**Kikyohater92: I hate the cold blooded killer side of Inuyasha this chapter has! It's scary! –sniffs-**

**Kagome: Aw, it's okay! –pats Kikyohater92's hand-**

**Inuyasha: MUAHAHAHA! Feel the power! –lightening strikes behind him-**

**Kagome: -rolls eyes- Stop with the special effects Inuyasha! You're really annoying!**

**Inuyasha: -sad now- Really?**

**Kikyohater92: No, no, NO! I make the cute parts! –stomps foot-**

**Kagome: -scared now- Okay, okay!**

**Kikyohater92: -cracks knuckles- That's what I thought. Back to the story.**

Ch4- Revenge of Naraku

Replay-

The transformed Inuyasha dropped his head to face Naraku. Popping his knuckles in one, long sickening crack, he grinned evilly at the now slightly scared Naraku, baring his lengthened fangs. "What's the matter? Intimidated by me?" the demon's deep voice, breaking the still air, sneered.

Naraku seemed to regain his usual arrogant composure and, clutching the young miko tighter, he frowned. "I'm honored that you have to transform for me, Inuyasha." Inuyasha just let out a chuckle and glared at Naraku once more before replying, "Only the worst possible way for you to perish, Naraku." This angered the now fuming demon that was Naraku.

Intending on making Inuyasha further angered, Naraku leaned down and gave Kagome a kiss on the lips. Sango and Miroku gaped at the disgusting scene and Inuyasha growled loudly, his eyes flashing dangerously. Naraku wasn't expecting Inuyasha's quick reaction, and the half demon looked up and found Inuyasha above him, claws and fangs bared. There was no possible way Naraku could escape this assault and his expression turned from smug to oh shit as he realized that his life was about to end.

"Say hello to the pits of hell, you bastard!" Inuyasha shouted and Kagome awoke only to find Inuyasha's clawed hand shoot through Naraku's chest, causing the surprised half demon's breath to hitch and Naraku's eyes grew wide. Using her intense purifying powers, Kagome placed her hands on Naraku's chest and a purple light emitted close to Inuyasha's claw.

Naraku screamed in agony as he felt both of the attacks on his now burning chest. Giving the pair one last glare, he reached to grasp Kagome's neck roughly, making her breath stop completely. The transformed Inuyasha noticed this and immediately sliced off Naraku's hand, but not before a black mark protruded from his hand onto Kagome's neck, causing her to cry out loudly. Grabbing Kagome, Inuyasha jumped out of the way as a dark light surrounded Naraku's body and began sucking in things. Inuyasha unsheathed Tetsaiga and dug it deep into the ground and held on to Kagome tightly.

Suddenly the void stopped and, with a deafening boom, Naraku was gone forever from the land of the living. Inuyasha had transformed when he had grabbed Tetsaiga so he, now a half demon once more, walked to the others and gave them a light smile.

"There's one piece of garbage I won't miss." Miroku's eyes widened and he yanked his beads off to find the wind tunnel still there. Tears welling up in his eyes, he wrapped the beads around his arm once again and bit his lip. Almost instinctively, Sango reached over and hugged him tightly. Kagome and Inuyasha looked on in somber sorrow.

Suddenly Inuyasha's ears perked up and he lifted his head to the air, gave a testing sniff, and then set his head down determinedly, growling at a certain spot in the dark forest. "What's wrong?" Kagome asked worriedly, wrapping her arms around Inuyasha's. The two embracing on the ground also looked up and stood up, resuming their fighting stance.

Kanna walked out from the midst of darkness and Inuyasha felt a shiver run up his spine. This girl always gave him the creeps, either with her cold stares or her muteness. "Whada ya want?" Inuyasha asked angrily, fuming that she was still alive and Kanna, seeing her master's body, said, "I must follow him…"

"Ha. Wise choice wench." He smirked and Kagome gave his arm a tight squeeze before blurting out, "Why didn't the wind tunnel disappear from Miroku's hands?" Kanna turned her head slowly to look at the miko and then silently said, "Before he died, Naraku placed another curse on you monk. The wind tunnel will never disappear and your children will inherit it."

Miroku hung his head as if resigned to his fate but Kanna continued, making Miroku look up hopefully again. "However, it will not grow in size, therefore you will be able to use it at your leisure whenever it is needed." With that Kanna reached Naraku and, without another word escaping her pale lips, she was sucked into her mirror.

"What a cruel fate," Sango whispered but was cut off when Miroku gave her a hug again. Inuyasha and Kagome turned around to see them having their little moment so they decided to give them some privacy. As they were walking off, Kagome stopped dead in her path.

"What's wron-?" Inuyasha started but his eyes widened as he saw the emotionless look in Kagome's eyes before she fell to the ground. Inuyasha yelled out, "Kagome!" Then he ran over to her and, reaching her, scanned her unmoving body. His hands shook as the others came running up beside him and gasped as they too witnessed the horrible sight. Kagome's eyes were hollow and there was no heartbeat. Yet, there was not a scent of death over her.

Inuyasha kneeled by her numbly and then did a double take as he realized the source of her sudden illness. The mark Naraku had left her was glowing a dark purple and his aura mingled with it. Miroku noticed it right after Inuyasha and bent down to inspect it curiously.

"She is under some spell; that much I can tell by her current state. But at least she is alive…" Inuyasha felt a pressure lift off his heart as he heard those words. Sure, he had known Kagome was alive by some freakish spell, but it was reassuring to hear it from someone else's mouth. Placing one hand under her head and the other under her knees, Inuyasha lifted her up bridal style.

Glancing to Sango and Miroku, he pleaded, "You guys don't mind if I run up ahead, I need for Kagome to be checked on." They heard the desperate urgency in his voice and agreed.

Giving them an affirmative nod, he leaped up into the sky and as he descended, he stole a glance at the once more unconscious girl. _Geez, this must be a rough day for her, _he thought dryly and as soon as his foot grazed the top of a leaf, he was off again, this time jumping off the top of trees, deciding that it would be faster and less exhausting. Inuyasha suddenly had a vision of Kagome's pale face not ever waking up and he increased his speed tenfold.

Waiting outside Kaede's hut impatiently he waited for the old priestess's diagnosis of Kagome's situation. Smashing his fist into the ground he hoped Kagome would make it. After all she had been injured only days before and Inuyasha knew all too well humans could only take so much. Although he also was reassured that she was no ordinary human, he still felt the need to worry about her constantly. Almost tearing his hair out in frustration that he couldn't do anything, Inuyasha slumped on the side of the hut and calmed himself. _It will only make things worse if I interfere or lose control of my demon side. _

Spotting a large cat flying through the air in his direction, Inuyasha assumed that the others had no encounters on the way over here. Standing to his knees and becoming the once more stubborn and cold hanyou he pretended to be, he slid his arms into his sleeves and walked slowly to the rapidly approaching Kilala.

"What the hell took you all so damn long?" he yelled but froze in his tracks as he saw how disheveled they all looked and that Kilala had blood all over here. _Its seems they did run into some heavy interference, _his thoughts briefly turned away from Kagome but they snapped back as he heard a groan from inside the hut.

Whipping his head back towards his bloodied companions and stared at them as they landed, questions burned in the back of his mind, begging to be answered. Crossing his arms again he rudely commented, "You guys look like you went through hell and back."

Sango gave him a withering glare and Inuyasha backed off a bit. Miroku jumped off of Kilala and explained, "Well, it appears Kagura is still bent on killing us."

"Don't tell me that witch got to you on your way over here…" Inuyasha asked his eyes wide at the thought. _Damn, I hoped that bitch would've died like Kanna when her master fell. _Another loud cry came from the hut and Sango worriedly looked at Inuyasha.

"Is she doing any better?" Inuyasha cringed and feigned boredom by saying coldly, "I don't know." He sighed in his mind. Sooner or later he would have to stop all this faking and just outright yell it to everyone what the little voice in the back of his head was always telling him, always nagging him about and clouding up his thoughts. _No way I'm gonna ever do that though… _Inuyasha sweat dropped and then walked cautiously into the hut, everyone following suit. Kagome was lying on the mat, her face twisted into a look of pure pain and Kaede was worriedly hovering over her.

"So what's wrong?" Inuyasha asked softly, not caring about how gently he had said it. Kaede shook her head and said, "The worst of news." Inuyasha's breathing stopped and Kaede continued, not failing to notice the haunted look in the hanyou's eyes. "Kagome has been placed under a spell and a powerful spell at that. This magic is definitely beyond me and only Naraku or his 'offspring' can change her fate now."

Inuyasha took in all the information slowly and almost burst into tears. "It's hopeless!" he cried out and buried his head into his hands. Sango walked to him and comforted him gently as he sat there, not showing his face. Finally looking up he said in a small voice, "She's doomed…"

Miroku came up behind Inuyasha, his staff clinking on the hard floor. "Don't be foolish. Kagura is still alive." Inuyasha laughed sourly and said, "What, we're gonna let Kagura kill her? Have you forgotten Kagura hates us beyond all reason?"

"You could bribe her…" Shippo offered, trying to act smart but no one really paid him much attention. Suddenly Sango reached into her shoulder armor and took out a part of the sacred jewel. "Here" she said and placed it into Inuyasha's claws. "You left it with Naraku's remains."

Inuyasha closed his hands around the part of the jewel and felt its cold outer surface. _Ha, _he thought bitterly, _I get what I thought I always wanted and it turns out it is not what I wish for…ironic._ Squeezing his eyes shut he clamped his hand tighter around the bright jewel. Inspecting it curiously he felt a certain hatred come forth. This little ball of light has caused everyone who has been in contact with it pain, it needed to be forced from this world for eternity.

Giving Kagome a sideways glance he hoped no one noticed, he silently promised that she would come out of this okay, no matter what. Standing up suddenly to everyone's mild surprise he said, "We are going to find Kagura."

Kagome awoke in a strange, cold place and, sitting up and lightly rubbing her hands up and down her arms, she attempted to warm herself. Scanning the area, she found it hard to even see, the surrounding forest was covered with rolling fog in every direction. Suddenly she felt pain sear her neck and tenderly placed a shaking hand to it. Kagome felt a mark and suddenly memories of Naraku's death, Miroku's wind tunnel, and Inuyasha 's full demon state while he saved her came flooding back in one huge rush.

"INUYASHA!" she yelled uncertainly and backed up against a tree trunk. Sighing and feeling so alone, she began to softly cry. Her sobs were soon blocked out as a dark figure emerged from a cave and, squinting her eyes, was terrified as she realized it was Naraku.

"I- I thought you were dead…" she stuttered and backed up even more, her back now pressed firmly onto the trunk of a tree. Naraku smirked at Kagome's obvious fear and replied, "I am wench." Kagome looked at a loss for words but before Naraku could even touch her, a protective barrier came over her as her miko abilities took over.

Naraku only grinned at her attempt to preserve her life and sneered, "You will only last so long. And when your barrier comes down, I will kill you without hesitation. This time your beloved Inuyasha will not interfere."

_Please Inuyasha hurry up wherever you are… _Kagome thought frantically as she stared down the smirking Naraku.

**Whoa.. a cliff hanger! Stories aren't stories without one! I'm so sorry I didn't update in so long, it's just been a long summer. Please accept this chapter as my apology!**

**-kikyohater92-**


	5. Chapter 5

Inuyasha's Demon Mistake ch5

**Kikyohater92: -sighs- Kikyo is returning in this chapter –sighs again-**

**Inuyasha: Really?**

**Kagome: -shoots him a warning glare-**

**Inuyasha: -laughs nervously- But Kikyo can never fix ramen like Kagome can!**

**Kagome: Very reassuring, Inuyasha. –moves away hurt-**

**Kikyo: -appearing out of nowhere- I can cook ramen! –tries desperately to cook; catches her hair on fire- AHHHH!**

**Kikyohater92: -roars in anger bringing everyone's attention to her- I DON'T ALLOW DEAD MIKOS IN MY OPENING! –grabs axe-**

**Kikyo: -runs screaming with hair on fire and kikyohater92 running after her with the axe-**

**Inuyasha+Kagome: O.O**

Ch5- She's Back…

The Inuyasha gang raced through the passing forest, to the place where they had last seen the wind sorceress Kagura. Inuyasha's mind raced in rhythm with his legs and it clouded over with doubt. _I have no fucking idea how I'm gonna pull this one off but... I have to give it at least a try. _Swerving to avoid a tree he thought dryly, _if worst comes to worse I can always just threaten her life, but then I would have to follow through with it and that would get me no where. _

Sango noticed Inuyasha's frustration and, leaning back slightly, whispered, "Hey Miroku, you notice that Inuyasha is a lot quieter nowadays?" Miroku closed his eyes and answered, "Yes, well let's just be glad he isn't making any dumb comments like usual, all which usually earn him a sit from Lady Kagome." All too late Miroku realized how loud he was speaking, Inuyasha's head swerved sharply around, although he kept up his fast pace.

"You're dead monk," he bared his fangs at Miroku, who was now hiding behind Sango. She glanced back at the cowering monk and thought, _geez, my knight in shining armor, or I think that's what Kagome said it was... _Turning back to the problem at hand, she focused on where Kagura could be lurking.

Inuyasha gave the air a questioning sniff then yelled, "Watch out!" as a flash seared through the air and blades crashed into the ground where they had been seconds ago. A figure jumped through the light and opened her fan with a whoosh. "Well, well, if it isn't the famous Naraku slaying half demon I've heard so much about, although you don't look like anything special from here…" The wind sorceress was trying to ignite Inuyasha's short temper and was rewarded when she heard a growl escape his sneering lips.

Miroku placed an uncertain hand on Inuyasha's shoulder, silently reminding him of what they had come to Kagura for. Sighing in defeat, Inuyasha relaxed slightly and shot Kagura a death glare. "We came to… make a proposition Kagura." Everyone's eyes widened and stared at the back of the hanyou's head. "We had a proposition?" Sango asked hesitantly in Miroku's ear and the monk shook his head. "No…"

Kagura appeared mildly interested and, snapping her fan shut, narrowed her blood red eyes at him. "Continue…" she said slowly.

Inuyasha glanced up at her nervously before saying, "Do you know anything about the curse Naraku placed on Kagome?" The wind sorceress quirked an eyebrow and laughed coldly, making the humans jump. "So Naraku has that miko under a curse?" She still smiled wickedly then continued, "What a bastard. He always threatened about doing that to the girl, but he never actually got around to it…"

All of their jaws dropped and Inuyasha finally stuttered out, "So he had this all planned from the beginning?" Kagura smiled at his realization and then explained basically what was happening. "Naraku's spirit is in Kagome and she is trapped in her own mind. If Naraku finds her, he could kill her from the inside and she cannot escape him if she has no way of getting out…" Inuyasha looked down at his toes, the guilt overwhelming him immensely.

Taking a deep breath, he asked sadly, dreading the answer, "And… and what do I have to do?" It was then that Kagura smirked and replied calmly as if it was no big deal, "You have to become a servant to Naraku, like one of us…" Inuyasha looked to her in shock as everyone digested this new information.

"What do you want of me?" Kagome yelled angrily at Naraku, who still waited patiently for her outside the barrier as the minutes ticked by slowly. Her anger only made Naraku smile wider, it was definitely fun torturing this miko. Testingly he tried to shoot a tentacle through the barrier only to have it thrust back at him. Kagome's persistence was growing on his nerves and her barrier had not weakened by much in the time he had spent there waiting. _I must get rid of her swiftly before Inuyasha gets to Kagura…_

Squeezing her eyes closed tightly, Kagome tried to picture Inuyasha there with her, telling Naraku off like he usually did and making Kagome feel so safe to just be by him. She imagined him here right now, standing beside her and reassuring her everything would be okay. But he was not, and Kagome knew she would have to deal with this one on her own. The thought frightened her, sure, but she realized that it was what she must do.

Taking a deep breath, Kagome walked calmly to the edge of her barrier and took it down, staring Naraku straight into his cold, unforgiving eyes. He appeared surprised at her move but that emotion quickly turned into a smile as he said, "So you have realized that you cannot keep… doing…" he cut off as he watched Kagome tremble there, her veins burning as her blood boiled through them, fueling her next actions. Slamming a fist into Naraku's stomach, she watched with grim satisfaction as the spot where her fist connected with his body lit up and began to slowly purify Naraku's tainted soul, causing him to cry out as his body literally melted. Desperately struggling to free himself from her fist, Naraku roared in frustration as he found that he was now unable to break this process.

His mouth set in a firm line, Naraku disappeared forever from the earth, joining all the other demons in hell. Kagome watched on as the sparkles settled from the amount of power she had given out yet she appeared neither unharmed nor weak. Suddenly Kagome felt her mind pull on her spirit and she groaned as her eyelids peeked open and Kaede cried out.

Sitting up suddenly she asked worriedly, "Where is Inuyasha? Or the others?" Kaede blinked once and was surprised at the attentiveness she had even though she had woken up no more than two seconds ago. "They went to search for Kagura, it was the only way he could save ye."

Kagome's face dawned realization and, grabbing her bow and arrows she ran outside, yelling her thanks to the old woman. Kaede kneeled in shock for a moment then sighed as she relaxed herself. _She really is a strange child, _she thought in the kindest way possible then returned to her tedious work.

The young miko ran through the forest the fastest her tired legs could muster. Her body was about to give way any second but she willed herself to follow everyone's tracks. _Must find him… must not let him succumb to Kagura's needs! _She thought frantically and, by pure will power, ran faster.

Kagura watched with a smug satisfaction. _He's going to do it for that pathetic girl… what a fool. It was so easy to trick him into this just by threatening her life… But I am not complaining, I need a strong servant to do my bidding. _A smile crossed her features as she watched the inu hanyou battle the situation in his head until he finally lifted his golden eyes to meet hers. Taking the jewel shards gently out of his haori, he fingered it, slowly turning it in his palm. "Don't!" Sango yelled desperately at the now silent Inuyasha. "Kagome wouldn't approve of it…!"

He flinched at her name but kept his dignity. _Kagome… I have caused you so much pain this last week… just be happy without me, I'll be fine… _he thought sadly and felt tears sting his eyes. This was it. He would do this for Kagome, if not for anyone else. He raised the jewel and hovered it over his heart, his breathing heavy. Kagura smiled wider and leaned in a little to see the half demon's next move.

Just as he was about to pierce the jewel into his heart Kagome burst into the clearing, unnoticed by the nerve shot gathering in the middle, and screamed desperately, "NO, INUYASHA!"

Everyone turned to watch the girl who was now running furiously towards the kneeling hanyou. "Kagome," he breathed then stood up angrily as she neared him. "Stupid idiot!" he yelled, making everyone roll their eyes as they knew what was coming. Kagome froze a foot away from him. "Why did you scare me like that? Geez, I thought you were dead, but nooo, you were off having some daydream in your head while I was out here, about to sacrifice my ass!"

Kagome appeared shocked only for a moment but it turned into anger in a matter of seconds. "Inuyasha," she said in a quiet voice and Inuyasha snapped back impatiently, "What?"

She looked up to him and he was surprised when the scent of salt hit his nose full force. His eyes widened and his face softened as he saw the tears in her eyes. "I'm-," he began but was cut off as anger quickly blazed through her eyes once more.

"You jerk! I just saved you from becoming a mindless killing machine and then you get mad at me?" He flinched at her tone of voice and hesitantly asked, "Kagome…?"

Sucking in a deep breath she shouted, "SIT!" at the top of her lungs. Inuyasha looked thunderstruck for a moment but it disappeared as his face smashed into the soil, causing him to sneeze violently. Kagura stood up from the leaning position she had been in and, giving the bickering pair a slight smile of amusement; she disappeared into the dark forest for the last time.

The walk back to Kaede's was a quiet one, due to the fact that Inuyasha and Kagome were still giving each other the silent treatment because of the earlier fight. Their heads were turned away from each other and they stared at opposite sides of the forest. Sango and Miroku followed close behind, keeping a sharp eye on the couple up ahead.

Shippo landed roughly on Sango's shoulder and asked, "How long do you think it will take them to make up with each other?" Miroku, hearing Shippo, shook his head and suggested, "Maybe you could talk to Kagome about it? I don't think you'd have much of a chance if you tried to talk with Inuyasha…"

Sango nodded approvingly and urged Shippo on. Running as fast as his little legs could carry him; Shippo quickly caught up with the fuming Kagome and tugged uncertainly on her sock. Kagome looked down and, seeing it was Shippo, smiled warmly and picked him up. Inuyasha stole a glance of this and huffed. _Sure, she'll be nice to him but not me. Maybe I should grow a fluffy fox tail…_He imagined himself with a bright fuzz ball on his rear and quickly shook his head of the thought.

Kagome noticed his scowl of disapproval and hugged Shippo tighter. _I'll teach him! _Meanwhile Shippo was getting squashed between Kagome and was having second thoughts about talking to Kagome about her little squabble with Inuyasha.

_I don't think she's quite over the anger just yet… _Shippo thought as Kagome winded him yet again with another tight squeeze. Finally she stopped as Inuyasha looked even more pissed and, placing the panting fox kit on her shoulder said, "What's up?"

Shippo looked up puzzled and replied, "Uh, the sun I think… wait no this is a trick question… the air! I got it!" Kagome giggled and Inuyasha rolled his eyes. When she had first asked him that question he had been very confused and gave her almost the same answer Shippo had. Now he realized it was a form of greeting (the stupidest thing he had ever heard of but Kagome was not normal…) and he laughed inwardly at the fox's confusion. Shippo finally gave up trying to guess the answer to Kagome's question and instead voiced what he had come to her for.

"Are you gonna try to be friends again with Inuyasha? It isn't the same without you talking, Kagome," he whispered in her ear quietly, hoping that Inuyasha wouldn't hear him. Looking across from Kagome Shippo was relieved when the hanyou was still turned away from them.

Kagome stared down at the young kitsune and protested quietly, "But it's not my fault!" Shippo nodded his head and reassured the now indignant Kagome. "I know but you just gotta start the conversation… he'll follow soon with the apology if you talk to him!"

Shaking her head disapprovingly, Kagome whispered fiercely, "We are talking about Inuyasha right? He won't apologize to me in a million years, much less with everyone around!" Shippo placed his finger on his mouth and gave it a moment's thought. _I don't care if they don't apologize, I just want them to be friends again… at least we will get them to fight, showing that everything is back to normal. _Nodding his head approvingly he jumped off her shoulder and ran to Kilala again. When he passed Sango he said, "Did it!"

Twiddling her thumbs together, Kagome thought of the best possible way to get Inuyasha's attention. _Should I call out demon? No, too obvious. I know! Tell him to sit!** That'll **get his attention! No, it will start things off in the wrong direction. _She was cut off from her plotting by Inuyasha's voice.

"Look, you guys are all too damn quiet! Geez, it's like there's some kinda funeral going on!" Inuyasha yelled at the shocked group, not being able to take it any longer. He knew that he probably should say he was sorry to Kagome, but he would only do it if he was on his deathbed at this point. So naturally it was surprising when Kagome veered towards him and cleared her throat, glancing up at his confused face.

"Hey, I'm sorry. Let's just not be mad, okay?" She gave him the cheeriest smile she could and waited for his answer. Kagome was hoping that if she apologized, Inuyasha would follow suit. Inuyasha was still staring intently at Kagome's face and sighed. _Yes, he's gonna say it! _Kagome thought happily but Inuyasha said, "You are forgiven."

Everyone in the back who were watching the scene in front of them groaned and fell down anime style. _Wrong answer! _Sango thought furiously and felt sorry for the unfortunate girl ahead of her who had fallen in love with this idiot.

Kagome's eye twitched involuntarily and her hand fisted into a ball. Seeing her reaction, Inuyasha instantly knew he had uttered the wrong thing. He backed up and desperately started feeling behind him, hoping to find something to support himself with. "Kagome…?" he asked questioningly and Kagome shot him a look of pure malice before stomping off down the path. Inuyasha breathed a sigh of relief and wiped his forehead with his arm. _Shit, now I only made the tension worse between me and Kagome..._ _I really ought to go say at least something to her. I don't know though, she was kinda scary when she left…_

Glancing behind him he had to do a double take as he noticed three pairs of evil eyes boring holes into the back of his head. Inuyasha gulped and quickly decided it was best for him to go see Kagome, for her sake and his.

The young girl walked miserably along the dirt road and kicked at a rock aimlessly. Staring at the ground she felt really lonely. _What are we gonna do now that Naraku's dead? Don't tell me that Sango and Miroku will leave… I mean it was originally me, Inuyasha, and Shippo. _sigh _I wish they wouldn't go; they're all like a second family to me…. _Her thoughts were quickly interrupted as a nervous hanyou came rushing down the path, anxiously looking behind him.

Inuyasha reached Kagome and again glanced nervously over his shoulder. "Damn humans…" he mumbled and she wondered what he had gotten so worked up about.

"Uh, Inuyasha? What's wrong?" Kagome asked timidly, placing a hand on his shoulder. Jumping at the unexpected touch, he relaxed and put a scowl on his face. "God damn demon slayer and monk; they were gonna kill me if I didn't come and talk to you."

Kagome huffed and turned her head, crossing her arms. "That's the only reason you came…?" Inuyasha looked dumbfounded then quickly answered, "No, no it's not like that! But seriously they were all giving me evil glares…" She turned her head and he gulped. "…exactly like the one you are giving me."

She smiled and laughed. "I'm not gonna be mean, you're rude enough to make up for all of our lack of sins." Inuyasha laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head.

"Well, I'm not sure I can make up for Miroku's sins, but I'm sure you guys will be no problem." Kagome giggled and shook her head. "That's all too true…"

They walked in silence for a couple of minutes, each trying to find something to say to break the ice between them.

"Look-,"

"Hey-,"

Both of them burst out laughing at their mistake and it helped ease the tension. _I guess it's up to me like usual…_Kagome thought dryly but decided to be good natured about it. "Inuyasha, I think that-," Inuyasha cut her off and said, "No, Kagome it's not your fault… you don't have to apologize."

Kagome was about to burst with happiness. "So whose fault is it?" she teased and waited gleefully for his reply.

Inuyasha calmly looked at her and answered, "Kagura's," and he continued on. She fell down anime style and, turning around to see what had caused the crash, Inuyasha stared at her quizzically. "What's with you?" he asked and held out a hand.

She took it and Inuyasha was surprised at how hard she gripped his hand. "Nothing," she replied curtly but after a moment of silence asked, "Don't you take at least a little blame?"

"Of course not," Inuyasha huffed and folded his arms. This only served to make Kagome furious, but she quickly calmed herself. "Why? Have you ever noticed that every time we get into a fight, I'm the one who always apologizes? It's always me who goes back to get you, even when you admit it was your fault. Why, Inuyasha? Can't you even be open for a teensy moment?" Kagome pleaded, forgetting her calm manner and letting the tears slide down her cheeks silently. She was sick and tired of saying she was sorry and just wanted a moment for one apology. One apology!

Inuyasha jumped when she started yelling at him and almost lost it when she started to cry. "Hey, don't cry…" Inuyasha hesitantly put his arms around her, giving her a tight hug. She cried into his haori a moment before breaking his embrace and mumbled, "Thanks,"

Rubbing his temples, Inuyasha was confused beyond confusion. _Okay, she gets mad at me and then she thanks me…Even I know that's not a good sign; I gotta fix this **now**. _Taking her hand as she walked away, Kagome turned her head around and looked questioningly at Inuyasha's hand. "Eh?"

He just rolled his eyes dramatically and replied, "Don't ask…" Even he didn't know why he had reacted that way and felt a little embarrassed about the whole situation. _Damn it Kagome you better be enjoying this moment, I ain't gonna be doing this all the time, _he growled but in reality he really didn't mind being this close to her. Kagome was ecstatic and felt like her heart would burst. Yet she knew any moment now, Inuyasha would eventually let go, and she was correct.

Clearing his throat noticeably, he freed her hand regrettably and drifted slightly away from her. _Well, it was nice while it lasted…_Kagome mentally commented and flashed Inuyasha a lopsided grin. _Good, she isn't mad that I let go or anything… god that girl is so understanding, _Inuyasha thought and silently sent her a thanks. He returned the grin and placed both of his hands lazily behind his head.

"Think we should wait for the others?" Kagome asked, frowning as she looked behind them and didn't see their friends. Inuyasha furrowed his eyebrows together and turned his head around too, stopping. "What the hell is taking their lazy asses so long?" he asked impatiently after a couple of minutes passed.

Kagome's expression was troubled. "We should go check what's going on…" Inuyasha lifted his head to the wind and took a small sniff. "I don't smell any danger though-," he began but was cut off as the strong smell of graveyard soil and clay hit his nose full force. Whipping his head to the direction of the scent his eyes got a glazed look over them. Kagome noticed the half demon's eerie silence and glanced over at the hanyou. He was barely breathing and his eyes were wide open and staring at something at the forest's edge. Almost already knowing who it was before she actually saw the person, Kagome slowly followed Inuyasha's frozen stare and her gaze fell onto an all too familiar person.

"Kikyo…" Kagome breathed in shock.

**A/N: Hey well at the end they are surprised by Kikyo's presence because she is supposed to be dead. (Episode 124 when Naraku sent her flying into that miasma pit and they show her die and Inuyasha knows she is dead YES!) Hope that isn't too much of a cliff hanger and I would greatly appreciate reviews. It would ahem possibly make the next chapter come faster… ya never know…**

**Do you think I should add some more Miroku/ Sango fluff or not? Please review and tell me what you think!**

**-kikyohater92- **


	6. Chapter 6

Inuyasha's Demon Mistake ch6

**Inuyasha: So Kikyo is back…**

**Kagome: -looks at Inuyasha and sees him thinking about Kikyo; gets sad-**

**Inuyasha: -notices her sudden quietness and gives her a shy hug-**

**Kagome: -blushes-**

**Kikyohater92: -sighs dreamily-**

**Inuyasha + Kagome: -still hugging- When did you get here? –jump three feet away from each other-**

**Kikyohater92- I'm always here… duh! I make this dumb fanfic! I even make what you are saying! Watch!**

**Inuyasha: I love Sesshomaru… what the hell why did I say that!**

**Kikyohater92: -pops knuckles- Point proven**

**Kagome: -backs away from kikyohater92- Don't make me say anything weird!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

Ch6- Kikyo's Compromise and Kagome's Love

"Kikyo…" Kagome breathed, her face paling considerably. Kikyo remained as silent and stoic as usual as she locked gazes with Kagome, but as soon as her eyes flew to Inuyasha, her expression turned bitter sweet.

"Inuyasha, it has been a while," Kikyo said in a syrupy voice, and took a step towards the unmoving half demon. _What did she think she was doing, trying to warm up to Inuyasha, _Kagome wondered. She gave him a quick once over and found him looking extremely uncomfortable. _This is gonna be a long, awkward situation if I don't do something…_

Meanwhile Inuyasha was still, for the most part, shocked that Kikyo was even alive. It gave him mixed emotions, which only served to perplex him even more. He was at a loss for words with the dead priestess so he was relieved when Kagome spoke up. "Kikyo, how are you still alive? We thought that Naraku had killed you… I mean you were already dead… but he… killed you again?" Kagome managed to stutter out and felt like smacking her head at the fumbled up statement. Yet Inuyasha was happy that she had asked the question he couldn't seem to form in his mouth. Their eyes connected and he sent her a quick thank you before waiting for Kikyo's response.

Kikyo appeared thoughtful for a moment **(A/N: I know, Kikyo actually has a brain in that hollow head of hers? Shutting up…) **then a vengeful look clouded her pale face. "Naraku… also thought he had destroyed me once and for all but he was greatly mistaken. He didn't expect for me to be able to sustain myself in the miasma. Yet, despite my… clay body, I was able to drag myself out of the pit and crawl to a deserted cave. There I waited for days while my soul collectors gathered enough souls for me to move my body without much trouble." There she faltered and touched a nearby tree gently, sliding her hand down the bark slowly.

"I wondered for a while before I ran into you. I have yet to know how long it has been since that fateful day but I have a vague idea…" Inuyasha blinked, comprehending her explanation and thought back to that day… almost half a year ago…

"Five months." He corrected Kikyo and Kagome took a glance at him. _He had been counting? He really does love her…_she thought sadly and she slightly hung her head.

Kikyo grimly smiled and whispered, "So long… time has no meaning for me anymore." Kagome grimaced at her comment; it was so depressing. Yet, what could you expect from a dead priestess? _What? Why am I thinking these awful thoughts? I have to be nice, for Inuyasha's sake if not for anything else…_

Determined to stay as civil as possible, Kagome interrupted the stretching silence and asked calmly, "So… why have you come, Kikyo?"

Kikyo once again shot her a glare of pure hate that instantly silenced Kagome and this time Inuyasha caught it, surprised at the hostility she showed Kagome, even when Kagome was just trying to ask a question.

"I have every right to be here, unlike you who are from the future. You do not belong here-!" Kikyo began but halted as she saw the anger seeping into Kagome's expression. _Uh oh, _Inuyasha thought, _I've seen that look all too many times before a sit…_

"Excuse me!" Kagome shouted, a little defensive about her current situation. She couldn't let Kikyo just walk all over her! "I have no right to be here? You shouldn't be talking, Kikyo. YOU have no right to be here as much as I don't!" Kagome panted, her hair slightly messed up.

Kikyo looked murderous. "What did you say girl!" Giving her a matching death glare, Kagome gritted her teeth and seethed at her incarnation, swallowing the comeback she had in mind.

_Wait, what am I doing? I'm supposed to have been nice, Kagome! Oh gosh, what does Inuyasha think of us fighting like this! _Kagome quickly shot him a glance and he appeared thunderstruck to say the least. She didn't blame him. This was probably his worst nightmare.

Inuyasha watched the remarks being passed from each girl in absolute horror. This was his worst nightmare and he hoped he wouldn't have to choose sides in the end. He gave both of them a pleading look as if begging them to stop. So when Kagome sighed and muttered sadly, "Please Kikyo… I don't wish to fight with you," he was relieved.

Throwing her a menacing stare, Kikyo returned her attention back to Inuyasha, now completely ignoring the astonished Kagome. Inuyasha shifted his weight uncomfortably as Kikyo approached him.

"Why are you here Kikyo?" he asked and fidgeted as she placed a gentle hand to his chest. Kagome felt a pang of jealousy but quickly squashed it, determined not to think bad about Kikyo. She watched in dreading silence as Kikyo now slid her hand across his haori, causing his muscles to leap reflexively. "Damn," Inuyasha swore, he really didn't want to be in this position. If he so much as talked, he would have to choose someone's side.

"You don't want to see me then, Inuyasha? Have you forgotten your promise?" she asked, her eyes becoming sad. _Shit, I was right about just talking, she thinks I'm on Kagome's side now…I'll just try to get her to tell me what she wants, then I'll decide my next move._ Grabbing Kikyo's hand and taking it off his chest, he said, "Which promise?"

Kikyo appeared hurt. "Don't you remember? You told me once you avenged my death, that you would accompany me to the after life." She pleaded to him with her eyes and slightly smiled when Inuyasha looked almost defeated. _Damn it I did make that promise!_ He thought and furiously told himself not to be emotional. Kikyo and Kagome waited patiently while the hanyou's expression changed numerous times.

"I had hoped that you would come looking for me once Naraku was slain, but since that was not the case, I came to you," Kikyo explained further and then waited for Inuyasha's reply.

_I have to say something…I hate being on the spot!_ He thought. Frantically he backed away from Kikyo and said slowly, "Give me time… I'll meet you here…" he searched his mind for any amount of time he could think of, "in three days."

As soon as the words left his mouth, Inuyasha immediately regretted them. He quickly glanced at Kagome and found her face unreadable; her gaze directed to the sky, her eyes clouded with emotion.

Kikyo grabbed his attention again by moving forward and lightly embracing him. _She's so cold…_ he thought regretfully and hugged her back for a moment, before stepping back. Turning on her heel, Kikyo walked directly into the forest, ignoring the silent Kagome, but Kagome couldn't care less.

She felt numb, like when someone suddenly knocks you out. Strangely, Kagome enjoyed this feeling, knowing that once she snapped out of this trance and saw Inuyasha the pain would come full force. _You should've known it would end like this, Kagome. Don't let this get you down, Inuyasha was Kikyo's since the beginning._ After what seemed like eons, she heard his light footsteps as he approached, but she couldn't tear her eyes away from the cloudless sky, afraid of what would happen.

She felt a warm hand on her shoulder and Inuyasha's unsure voice asked, "Kagome?" Taking in a shaky breath, Kagome continued to stare blankly upward and prayed for him to go away, but he wouldn't.

"Kagome!" he said a little more firmly, his fingers now under her chin, raising her head so that it was facing his. Kagome realized that she could no longer look up because his face would block her gaze, so she averted her eyes to the ground, determined beyond all reason not to even glance at him.

Inuyasha sighed and released his grip on her chin. Her head dropped and she stood there, looking so small and alone. Smiling grimily Inuyasha thought, _so this is what it had to come to. The sake of someone else's happiness gone for another's. _He shut his eyes tight and gritted his teeth, his claws cutting into his palms as he clenched his fists.

The distressed miko took no notice of the blood trickling down his palms because she was doing her best to keep from having to talk to him. She knew what the final outcome of that conversation would be- _'Go home Kagome, there is no need for you to remain here…'_. Unable to bear it any longer, Kagome glanced quickly at Inuyasha, who had his bangs covering his eyes and his claws hanging loosely by his side, blood dripping off them. Kagome gasped and took his hand.

Inuyasha did not realize that she was in front of him until she had his hands in hers. "What the-?" he said in surprise but Kagome paid no mind to his question and wiped the blood off his hand.

"You really shouldn't have done this, it looks like it hurts…" she added gently and, once the blood flow had ceased, released his hand releculantly. "Let's go find Miroku and Sango…" Kagome managed to change the subject and began walking back, praying that, by some miracle of god, Inuyasha had forgotten what ever it was he had intended to say to her.

But it appeared god had forsaken her for the moment because Inuyasha stopped her by placing a hesitant hand on her shoulder. _Aw, heck…_Kagome thought miserably and turned around to face the waiting hanyou. "What is it, Inuyasha?" she asked in a fake happy-go-lucky voice.

Of course Inuyasha noticed she was faking it and growled, "We have to talk Kagome." Kagome sighed in defeat and mumbled, "Okay…" Taking a deep breath, Inuyasha prepared himself and opened his mouth… when Shippo came bounding up, obviously worried.

"Guys!" he wailed and Kagome ran to him, secretly happy that her talk with Inuyasha was postponed. "Shippo! What happened?" Taking a giant leap, the trembling fox kit landed clumsily on her shoulder. "We were so worried about you guys! We wondered what had happened to you!" he complained, fiercely hugging Kagome's neck as if his life depended on it.

Nervously laughing, Kagome apologized and Shippo jumped down and started to walk back towards the direction he came from, Kagome trailing close behind. She almost had a heart attack as Inuyasha appeared almost out of nowhere and hissed, "We aren't done with this conversation, remember?"

"Not in front of Shippo," Kagome scolded hoping the excuse would fool Inuyasha. Needless to say it didn't but he huffed anyways and fell back behind them, contemplating what he was going to do next. _Fuck what am I gonna do? _He thought almost panickingly and trudged behind Kagome for the rest of the way, keeping his gaze on the back of her head.

Kagome noticed Inuyasha boring holes into the back of her head and began to get uncomfortable. _If I don't say anything, he'll stop it, right? _She thought and agreed to it mentally. Picking her head up higher, she marched on determinedly but the hope soon seeped out of her conscious. _How long can he stare at the back of my head! _Kagome bit her lip, squeezing her eyes shut.

_Must… keep… on…_she screamed in her head. After a couple more moments, she snapped and whirled onto the startled Inuyasha. "W-why are you looking at me like that…?" he asked nervously, unconsciously leaning back. Kagome just gave him an evil glare and wanting to find a way to vent her frustration, yelled, "You don't just stare; it's rude! Sit!"

Inuyasha tensed and then was driven face first into the dirt. Shippo turned around at the thud and saw Inuyasha in the ground, Kagome fuming above him. "What did you do now?" Shippo asked himself and, shaking his head, ran to Miroku and Sango.

Lifting his head out of the soil, he spit out some dirt he had gotten in his mouth and retorted to Kagome, "Well you always stare at me! Don't deny it! I turn around and you are looking at me like I'm growing nose hair!" Kagome flushed a nice shade of red and locked her eyes onto a nearby tree. _He notices? Shoot!_

"You're a liar," she muttered and spun around, storming off until she was a good twenty feet from him. "Are you coming?" she asked in a softer voice and checked over her shoulder to make sure he would. Inuyasha groaned and hoisted himself off the ground.

"Fine, but restrain your damn sits better." They continued in a discomforting silence all the way back to the group.

Pretty soon they were met with a worried horde of people. "Where were you!" Sango demanded of Kagome and Kagome frowned slightly before plastering a smile on her face. "Oh, just around. No need to worry."

However Sango had caught that tiny frown the millisecond it was there and Kagome knew it. _Hot spring_ Kagome mouthed and Sango nodded in affirmation she had gotten Kagome's message. The girls turned their attention back to the guys in time to see Inuyasha give Miroku a disgusted look. "That's sick, Miroku."

Miroku just gave them a perverted smile and Sango snorted, "We won't ask…"

Shippo jumped up and complained, "Ask what? I wanna know!" Sango gave him a friendly pat on the head and answered, "In time little Shippo." Shippo just sat down and pouted.

The group walked for another hour or two until it was dusk and then set up camp. "Can you watch Miroku, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked the half demon sweetly, hiding her sadness of the earlier meeting with Kikyo. Inuyasha sensed it but decided to talk about it with her later, since she was going to the hot spring.

"Feh. Whatever…" he agreed releculantly and gave her a tender look accidentally, not actually meaning for her to see the usually hidden emotion, making Kagome gasp. But as quickly as the emotion came, it was gone from his eyes and Kagome turned, blushing as she walked back to Sango. _I must have imagined that…_she thought. _Yeah, that's it._ Forgetting about it for a moment, she walked with Sango to the nearby spring, talking about trivial things until they arrived at it. Slipping their clothes off, the girls stepped into it, making sure no one was around. Almost instantly Kagome felt all the days' activities wash away and she relaxed into the soothing water. Sango was just as comfortable as Kagome was, but her worry for her friend came before relaxation.

Wading over to Kagome, she asked hesitantly, "So, what happened today?" The pain came flowing back into Kagome's heart and this time she couldn't hold back the tears. She felt them slide down her cheeks, stinging her eyes. Sango came up and comforted her friend by lightly resting her hand on her shoulder. "It's okay…" she reassured Kagome. Kagome sniffed and lifted her head up. "Now tell me what happened," Sango commanded gently.

She gave in to Sango's request and choked out, "It's so horrible! K-Kikyo came and… and demanded that Inuyasha g-go with her to hell…" she began and then broke down for a second time. Sango's eyes burned with sympathy and loathing all at once; she despised the dead miko for the turmoil she caused Kagome.

"I'm sure Inuyasha won't leave you-," Sango said as sweetly as she could but Kagome cut her off. "No, Inuyasha had promised her and… and you know how fiercely he keeps his promises. He almost gave in but…but he told her to give him three days. Three days!" Kagome took in a deep breath and added shakily, "I'm just so afraid of losing him…" Realizing what she had confessed, Kagome slapped a hand to her mouth. "Eep!"

Sango grinned slyly. She had already known about how Kagome loved Inuyasha, but it was nice to hear it from her own lips. "Thanks for telling me!" Sango squealed in delight and gave Kagome a tight hug. Kagome smiled a real smile and her face brightened. Sango loved when Kagome was happy, everyone did. She had a certain spirit that made all of their fears vanish.

"Don't worry about all this Kagome, Inuyasha will do what is right in the end. He's not that block headed to choose Kikyo over you… I mean come on, you are so much better than her, physically and mentally." Kagome's smile grew and Sango felt happy seeing her best friend in high spirits. Grinning devilishly, Sango teased, "I can just imagine it now… little dog eared Inuyashas and Kagomes running all over the village…"

Kagome blushed heavily but retorted playfully. "I also see little Mirokus going and groping the little Kagomes…"

Now it was Sango's time to blush and she just mumbled something embarrassedly before saying, "We should be getting back, Miroku is probably keeping Inuyasha busy trying to come and spy on us." Kagome just smiled knowingly and gave her friend one last smile. "Thanks for the talk, it really helped. Oh, and another thing, don't tell Inuyasha about this conversation, please?"

"Of course." Sango replied and both of them got dressed again and headed back to camp, all the while talking about girl things, although Kagome's mind was plagued with other thoughts the whole way.

They arrived back to find Miroku in a body lock with Inuyasha. "Come on, one peek!" Miroku pleaded but Inuyasha easily kept him back. "No way." Suddenly they both realized the girl's presence and Miroku got a guilty look on his face.

"Whada ya mean 'a peek'?" Kagome asked Miroku dryly and Sango grabbed her Hiraikotsu, preparing to knock Miroku's lights out.

Inuyasha let the monk go and crossed his arms. "Miroku? Care to tell them, or do I have to explain?" Inuyasha really wasn't in the mood for this. Usually he would be laughing his ass off but right now he was just concerned for Kagome and his current position. Sneaking a quick glance to Kagome he caught her eye and found that she was happier than she was before she left for the hot spring, and the glow had come back to her cheeks.

Inuyasha snapped his attention back to the sweat dropping monk who put a hand on the back of his head and laughed nervously, "Now, now dear Sango… don't do anything rash!" Sango only raged forward and began to chase Miroku, who was running for his life.

"You lecher! Can't you ever get your mind outta the gutter! You better pray that I don't catch up with you!" Miroku just gulped and whimpered as they ran in circles around the camp site. Shippo hopped onto Kagome's shoulder to get a better view and Kagome leaned her head to rest on Shippo. Inuyasha watched the motherly gesture and immediately saddened. _Damn, this is gonna haunt me for forever… _he thought miserably and Kagome turned her head as Inuyasha jumped onto a nearby tree branch.

_I guess he doesn't care… _she thought sadly and placed Shippo on the ground softly. "I'm going to bed," she explained and half heartedly gave him a kiss on his cheek. Unrolling her sleeping bag she laid down in it and watched the amusing ordeal with Sango and Miroku before falling into sleep.

Kagome awoke before everyone else and, still laying down, stared into the morning sky. _I really should visit my home today… _she absentmindedly thought and scanned the tree branches to make sure Inuyasha wasn't awake. He wasn't and it looked like he had just fallen asleep. Praying she would not wake anyone, Kagome quietly rolled up her sleeping bag and stuffed it into her fat back pack. Slinging it over her shoulder, Kagome almost lost her balance. _Geez, it sure is heavy, how can Inuyasha carry this? _Her spirits dampened at the thought of yesterday but she pushed that to the back of her mind.

_I'm going to go home and make sure everyone else enjoys themselves, _she thought determinedly and marched the short distance to the well, crossing the village on her way. It was quiet since no one was awake but, turning the corner, she found a little girl happily skipping down the road. "Oh!" the girl exclaimed and hugged Kagome. "Good morning priestess Kagome!" she giggled before running back into her hut.

Smiling warmly at the girl's hut, Kagome resumed her walk and thought, _I love this village, it's so simple and everyone knows us. They even forgave Inuyasha for what he did 50 years ago! _The thought made her conscious go back to the terrible accident that had happened between Inuyasha and Kikyo. She glumly walked away from the awakening village and stopped at the hill.

Scanning the peaceful sight, Kagome felt her heart lighten. "I need to be as happy as possible until the time comes for him to choose… no need to be sad." Agreeing to her new perspective, she jumped into the well and back into the future.

Meanwhile Inuyasha cracked his eyes open and lazily stretched. _Wow, I stayed awake almost all night long just thinking- and I still haven't gotten anywhere! _Inuyasha immediately noticed Kagome's absence and jumped down quickly, landing nimbly on the ground. "Where is she? I could've sworn she was sleeping here only two hours ago…" His musing woke up the others and they crowded around the worried hanyou.

"Where could she be?" Miroku pondered and Sango just yawned. "She probably went home. To, you know, get away from it all."

"Why would she wanna get away from it all?" Inuyasha asked, confused.

Sango got over her morning phase and pointed a finger at Inuyasha, saying hotly, "Maybe because of the whole thing with Kikyo? I mean she was pretty upset, from what I saw at the hot springs!"Her eyes widened and she slapped a hand to her mouth realizing she just broke her faithful promise with Kagome.

_Flashback_

"_Thanks for the talk, it really helped. Oh, and another thing, don't tell Inuyasha about this conversation, please?" Kagome asked her pleadingly. _

"_Of course." Sango replied_

_End Flashback_

Inuyasha did a double take. _What? How upset was she?_ "W-what did you say?" he asked, stuttering at this revelation, although he'd already known she was affected by Kikyo's arrival, he hadn't expected her to care as much as she did.

Sango shook her head, her hand still cupped over her mouth, and said in a muffled voice, "Muffing." Inuyasha was insanely curious now and pried even more. "Tell me!"

Knowing full well that it was too late to deny everything, Sango sighed and mentally begged Kagome for forgiveness as she muttered the next words. "She _is_ really upset over the whole incident with Kikyo yesterday, are you happy?"

Miroku quirked an eyebrow, thinking, _this is getting interesting… wait a minute… _"Hey!" he complained, grabbing both of their attentions, "What whole thing with Kikyo! Why am I always the last to know!" Shippo looked up to him and said bluntly, "Cause you're a lecher."

Miroku sighed and muttered, "Oh sure, discriminate the perverts…"

Inuyasha ignored the rambling monk and turned his gaze back to Sango. "Did she say anything about going back to her era in the hot spring?" Sango shook her head no and shrugged. "Let her be, Inuyasha. She needs time to think, too." Inuyasha feh'd and ran off in the direction of the well, leaving a sighing Sango behind.

Zipping with ease through the forest, Inuyasha wondered why Kagome had left without telling him. Suddenly a thought crossed his mind so horrible he almost stumbled. _Maybe she **wants **to be away from me…!_ Coming to a complete halt in the village, Inuyasha walked absentmindedly into Kaede's hut.

"Inuyasha! Ye almost gave me a heart attack child!" Kaede said impatiently and quietly stirred her soup. Inuyasha just gave her a reproachful look and asked rudely, "Have you seen Kagome old hag?" Kaede shook her head at his rudeness but answered, "No," Inuyasha sighed but Kaede continued, "However a village child spotted her very early this morning walking in the direction of the well, so ye can assume where she is."

He nodded in understandment and bounded off towards the well, arriving there in five leaps. Walking over to the mysterious well, he peered into it curiously and sighed, wondering if he should go and disturb her. _What if she really doesn't want to see me? _Instead of jumping in, Inuyasha walked up to Goshinkobu and leaped into its branches. _I hope she comes back soon…_ he thought then once more put on an emotionless expression before drifting off into a nap.

Kagome was eating an early breakfast with her family and so far she was doing a good job of being cheerful. Deep down though, all she wanted to do was go upstairs and curl up and die. However when her family mentioned a movie, Kagome couldn't resist and followed along.

The movie was great, except that the story was eerily ironic for Kagome's situation. It was about a tragic love triangle and the two main character girls were twins. They fought desperately for the man's love and he ended up choosing one at the cost of the others happiness. The girl he had rejected ended up dying alone in a serious accident and the man was deeply grieved. He left the alive twin and ended up becoming a rich bachelor. So basically by the end of the movie Kagome was bawling and her family was staring at her strangely.

When they arrived home, Kagome glumly trudged upstairs and collapsed onto her bed. _Great, I watch a movie to forget about my problem and I come home with more problems. I definitely did not see that coming. _She rolled over on her back and stared at the white ceiling. Her thoughts once again trailed to Inuyasha and she knew she had to spend her last moments with him. After all, he only had two days to be with her. Kagome sighed then suddenly did a mental double take. _TWO DAYS? That's not much at all!... _Squeaking Kagome quickly stuffed her back pack with supplies and headed off to the well. Kagome looked back at her house…her home. Next time she came back, it might be for good. Tears welled up in her eyes and silently trailed down her pale face. _I can't believe this is happening… yet I can't be mad at Kikyo. After all, I was the one who went there and interfered._ Wrapping her arms around herself for comfort she sadly hoisted herself into the well.

Inuyasha was absentmindedly flicking his ear when his nose met an all too familiar sweet scent and he smiled happily. But then another scent hit his nose, the scent of salt. She had been crying? Concerned, he landed in front of the well and waited patiently as the young miko clumsily lifted her backpack out of the well, then herself. Standing up beside the well she noticed Inuyasha.

She yelped but then calmed down as she saw it was Inuyasha. "Don't scare me like that!" she lightly scolded and gave him a quick slap on the arm. Inuyasha seemed amused for a moment but he returned back to his serious self almost immediately. "Why were you crying?" he asked, wanting to get to the point already.

Kagome looked hesitant but then shifted her weight, obviously nervous. "C-crying? I don't know what you are talking about…" He growled at her secretiveness and muttered softly, "You really don't trust me, do you?"

Kagome pursed her lips. "It's not like that… it's just…"

Waiting patiently, Inuyasha noticed her fumbling for words. "Are you upset by what happened yesterday?" He didn't mention anything about Sango, seeing her look so guilty this morning told him she was supposed to have kept it secret.

_I'm so obvious it's pathetic… _"Well… no… I mean yes… well, maybe…" she stuttered out and suddenly found the ground very interesting. Inuyasha only got confused by her garbled words and stared down at her. "Huh?"

Kagome almost laughed at his puzzled look, but she held it in and only managed a few giggles. "What's so funny?" he asked, annoyed. "Nothing," Kagome smiled at him and it melted Inuyasha's defenses. He placed a hand around her thin waist, careful not to cut her with his claws. His hand made shivers go down her spine and she started to feel a little giddy.

"We need to talk. Now. No excuses anymore, we just gotta get this over with." Inuyasha stated firmly and Kagome nodded. She really didn't want to bring the subject up, but she was also aware that they had to, or else they couldn't move on. Groaning she gave in and said, "So, what do you need to talk to me about?"

Inuyasha cleared his throat and began. "I think… I think that I might have to-," he cut himself off, biting his lower lip, "have to leave…" Kagome nodded understandingly, her foggy mind only comprehending that he was indeed leaving her. The tears she had denied about earlier came streaming down her face and she made a futile attempt to keep them at bay.

He was almost lost it at the sight of Kagome's silent tears. Wiping them away gently from her face, Inuyasha frowned. _I can't just leave her… I just can't. But- but I owe Kikyo my life, I already gave it away. _Inuyasha blinked as a prickling came to the back of his eyes and breathed deeply.

After a moment of silence hanging heavily in the air, Kagome replied sadly, "I understand Inuyasha. You don't have to explain anything to me, kay? Cause I'm just fine with whatever your decision is…"

Inuyasha was shocked at her unselfish decision. She was willing to forfeit her happiness for his choice? _Damn it how can I be so stupid? Kagome is so much nicer and understanding to me than Kikyo ever was, yet I constantly hurt her. I don't deserve her companionship… _Sighing he backed away from her and turned away from her hurt look. Inuyasha continued to avoid her gaze until her scent neared.

Turning to her, Inuyasha was surprised at her move. "W-what are you doing, Kagome?" he asked uncertainly and his eyes widened as Kagome pulled him close and hugged him, tears spilling down her face again. He was about to comfort her when suddenly he felt a shift inside of him, his demon side rearing out at their closeness. Quickly stepping away from her, he broke their embrace. Kagome was hurt until she realized Inuyasha was transforming, and had pushed her away for her own safety. She watched in horror as his eyes changed first, then the ragged stripes on his cheeks, and lastly his claws and fangs.

The demon side appeared to still be battling Inuyasha's human conscious and Kagome decided to interfere. Walking closer to the raging demon, she got the surprise of her life as the demon smiled at her; a real smile, not an I'm-gonna-kill-you-and-laugh-about-it smile like his demon side usually had plastered on his face. Mentally calming herself she continued her slow approach and finally reached the demon. It recoiled as Kagome placed a hand on his cheek, dragging her fingers softly down the stripes. Growling gently it grabbed her hand and asked in a deep, harsh voice, "What?"

Kagome smiled, this was exactly the effect she had wanted from the demon. Asking as softly and warmly as she could she said, "Can you please transform back?" The demon, still gripping her hand tightly, replied with a curt no. _Gotta think of another way to bribe him, _she racked her mind for some plan, _any _plan. Suddenly she got a daring idea and decided to try it out.

I hope Inuyasha doesn't remember this or I'll die from embarrassment… were Kagome's last thoughts before she closed in on the shocked demon, giving him a shy kiss and quickly pulling back.The demon regarded her with a shocked look, before narrowing his crimson eyes at her with something of acceptance in their depths.

The demon was satisfied for now, and with a sudden shudder Inuyasha lurched forward; Kagome desperately trying to keep him up, and feeling the strain it was putting on her.

"Please Inuyasha, get up!" she whispered frantically and almost on cue, his eyes flew open and he caught the falling girl. "Wha-?" he began but Kagome silenced him by placing two fingers on his lips. Suddenly a look of realization crossed Inuyasha's features and he immediately asked, "Did I hurt you?"

Taking a deep breath Kagome flung herself into his welcoming arms and she wrapped hers around him. Raising her head she stared into Inuyasha's golden orbs as if searching his soul. Inuyasha grinned sheepishly and said, "I guess we're never gonna finish that stupid talk, huh?" Kagome laughed and mused in wonder about how he always knew how to make her feel safe again.

Releculantly pulling away they headed back to the village in respectable silence, each pondering on their own problems. Crossing his arms Inuyasha thought deeply about his recently increasing demon transformations and how Kagome is gonna be in danger every time they are alone. _That's all the more reason for me to leave her. I don't deserve her and, even if I did, she wouldn't be safe around me… _Lifting his gaze he watched the back of her head wondering what she was thinking about.

_Great, he's staring at the back of my head again… didn't he learn the first time not to do that? It makes me feel, paranoid. _Kagome decided to ignore it for the moment and if the staring continued, she would turn around and cause him to go deaf. Resuming her attention to the nearing village, she thought again about her unusual situation. _What do I do about his demon side? It doesn't creep me out, it just… is evil and even though it might care about me a little, it still despises everyone else. _Kagome stole a quick glance at Inuyasha who was no longer staring at her head but now at the ground, as if he were thinking deeply.

_Even if he is bipolar, I love him and his demon side could never get in the way of **that.**_Kagome gave herself a reality check. _It doesn't really matter though, he's going to go off anyways…_ Reaching Kaede's hut, she walked in through the door to find everyone having lunch. "Hey Kagome!" they said in unison and Kagome raised a questioning eyebrow. "Well you guys are in a good mood!"

Inuyasha walked in and everyone smiled happily at him like they did to Kagome. "Something wrong with you guys' faces or what?" he asked snidely and all of their smiles fell quickly. Sitting by Kagome he said, "What did I miss? Why are they all so… happy?"

Again everyone smiled warmly at them and Kagome whispered to Inuyasha, "It's kinda scary…" Inuyasha snorted in amusement at her comment but then added seriously, "Yeah, it is."

"Alright what did you guys get into, spill it or else we will make you spill it." Inuyasha threatened and their smiles only grew. Suddenly Kagome realized that kinda smug grin, they had seen something, but what? Standing up she pointed a finger at them and said, "You guys saw something; what did you see?"

At that moment Inuyasha realized their smiles too and he angrily added, "Tell us now!" Miroku glanced at Sango and turned to Kagome. "We saw your little moment," he said in triumph and he high-fived Sango who was laughing madly. At their confused faces, Sango explained, "You know, don't deny it. We saw your little kiss."

Kagome paled until she practically was the color of her white school uniform and thought frantically, _Oh no! Don't say anything! _However the 'explanation' only served to make Inuyasha more confused, bless his little oblivious soul. Shippo walked to Inuyasha and said, "Remember when Kagome leaned in and kissed you right now? How could you forget dolt head!"

The color returned full force for Kagome and went even further as her whole face turned as red as a tomato. Inuyasha realized what Shippo had said and turned to Kagome, "Oh really?" Kagome's blush faded a little bit but she was still flushed.

"I think Kagome has some explaining to do to all of us," Inuyasha said, his gaze centered on the nervous priestess before him. Kagome crossed her arms stubbornly and retorted, "I did nothing of the sort, you guys must have been hallucinating." She checked quickly to her audience and found that none of them believed her. Sighing she sat down and confessed, "As Inuyasha knows, he transformed into a demon a little earlier today at the well. That was probably when you saw me kiss him."

Sango put a finger to her head and exclaimed, "OH! We were in a bush _behind_ Inuyasha so we didn't notice he had even transformed…" Miroku nodded and said, "That makes sense."

Inuyasha still kept his gaze on Kagome and urged her on, "And?" Kagome inhaled and began again, "W-well you had transformed so I decided to try to get you to revert back. Long story short, I kissed you in order for you to come back…" Blushing madly at the thoughts that rushed into his mind at the possibility of Kagome kissing him, and angry at the fact she had preformed such on act on his demon side, Inuyasha just muttered and 'oh' and leaned against Kaede's wall.

"So where is the old hag?" Inuyasha asked, hoping to change the subject. Miroku relaxed and answered, "You know, some priestess business…"

Inuyasha looked to him humorously and said, "In other words you don't know right?" Miroku shifted uncomfortably and stuttered, "Well, I wouldn't go as far as to say that…"

Kagome was relieved beyond words that her friends hadn't pushed her further for details, and she sagged down into a sitting position on the floor. Her gaze trailed to Inuyasha, who was paying attention to something Miroku was saying, but he sensed her eyes on him and turned.

Their gazes locked briefly before Kagome, embarrassed, averted her eyes. The blush subsided as a more sobering thought overtook her mind. What was she going to do with Inuyasha on their last days together?

**Ooooooo you guys must really despise me right now. Needles to say I will remind you this is an _Inu/Kag _story and will remain an _Inu/Kag _story for forever and ever. **

**No _Inu/Kikyo. _**

**Ugh, just typing that made me want to puke. **

**I really don't like that dead witch. **

**But, on some level I feel a bit of sympathy for her unfortunate past that ended in tragedy, and that her soul is tainted with haunting memories. **

**But that doesn't mean she had to be such a cold bitch like she usually is in the episodes. **

**Enough Kikyo bashing! I'm sorry to all you Kikyo fans who are reading this. (By the way, if you're a Kikyo fan… why are you reading this?)**

**-kikyohater92- **


	7. Chapter 7

Inuyasha's Demon Mistake ch7

**Kikyohater92: Koga's coming into this story in this chapter…**

**Inuyasha: -draws Tetsaiga- What the hell? Where is that mangy wolf! –turns around sees Koga holding Kagome's hand as usual in his-**

**Kagome: -grins sheepishly- Uh Koga?**

**Koga: You're my woman, Kagome.**

**Inuyasha: -appears in front of Koga suddenly- This is it Koga. **

**Koga: Tell me the place, I'll be there!**

**Inuyasha: -cracking his knuckles- RIGHT HERE RIGHT NOW BASTARD! **

**Kikyohater92: Hey! No blood on my carpet!**

**Kagome: -watches happily as Inuyasha beats the crap out of Koga- That's my man!**

**Inuyasha: -blushes but continues bashing Koga's skull in-**

**Kikyohater92: -grabs computer and moves to quieter room-**

Ch7- Kagome's Heart

Kagome sat quietly on the grassy hill, hugging her knees to her figure. She had left the busy, crowded hut and decided to get some fresh air. Inuyasha had given her a weird look, but she paid no mind to it. He was odd himself, yet she loved him that way. The wind whistled past her face, bringing a familiar scent to her nose. Even though she didn't have Inuyasha's delicate sense of smell, she still would always remember this scent.

Her instincts were proven right as Inuyasha came up beside her and sat down cross legged. "Whatcha doin'?" he asked casually and Kagome sighed, laying down into the soft grass. Inuyasha looked at her questioningly before joining her as he laid down next to her.

"Nothing much, just trying to clear a headache," she lied and he seemed to fall for it. She watched in silent wonder as many emotions ran unchecked in his eyes and she said, "So, what is your excuse for coming out here?" Inuyasha sighed and placed his hands under his silky hair, shrugging. "Nothing in particular." Kagome gave an 'ah' of understanding and the comfortable silence engulfed them as they stared into the cloudless midday sky. _A day and a half, that's all the time I have left with him. _Suddenly she felt empty and cold and she sat up abruptly and wrapped her arms around herself. "What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked in a worried voice.

She only shook her head, her shimmering hair flying wildly around her face. Annoyingly tucking it behind her ear, she smiled down at the hanyou, who sent her yet another weird look. "What?" she finally asked, wondering why on earth he was pestering her like this.

He sat up and turned to look at her. "Why did you kiss me?" Kagome fell down into the grass anime style and quickly got up and tugged at a chunk of his hair. "That's the only thing you were worried about?" Inuyasha looked down and said, "No," Kagome immediately became interested and quietly urged him.

"Than what were you worried about?"

Inuyasha appeared thoughtful and his eyes crossed for a moment, causing Kagome to laugh lightly. Finally he came out of his thought bubble and unconsciously told Kagome. "I was thinking about yesterday…"

Her blue eyes widened in surprise at his admission, but Inuyasha didn't seem to realize he was talking. His gaze was directed out over the landscape, and he mumbled, almost soft enough that Kagome couldn't hear. "If you leave-," _Where would that leave me? _Inuyasha finished in his head.

Kagome mistook his words, thinking that he was asking her to go. After all, the only phrase she had heard pass from his lips was 'if you leave'. She hadn't the ability to read minds, so she wasn't able to hear the rest of his statement. Standing up quickly, she turned away to conceal her face from his view, just long enough so that she could compose herself. Inuyasha stared at her, puzzled.

"All you care about is her, isn't it, and you don't even consider my feelings, then?" she whispered quietly.

The poor hanyou couldn't even began to comprehend what Kagome was talking about, but before he could even utter a single word of protest, a loud, resounding sit echoed through the trees, and his face smashed into the unforgiving dirt. "I'm sorry that… this is the way I have to leave you, but-," she couldn't finish, and Inuyasha could just hear the tiny sound of water droplets shattering on the grass below.

He tried to stand up, whether to retort or reassure her, but found himself eating dirt again for his movement.

Kagome couldn't handle it any longer. The tears slid unbidden down her cheeks, leaving glistening trails. Small, muffled sobs were echoing in the clearing. Inuyasha flattened his ears against his hair at the unsettling sound, and her tiny sniffles tugged at his heart.

Apparently Kagome was done talking because her sobs subsided and she quietly said, "Goodbye Inuyasha," before taking off full speed into the forest.

Inuyasha's eyes widened as he realized what she was going to do and he tried to pull himself out but the spell was still holding him tightly to the ground. As soon as he no longer felt the pull of it on his body, he sped off into the direction of the well, hoping beyond hope she was still in the Feudal Era. As he ran he felt the need to help her, share her misery. Biting his lip in frustration he took a shaky breath and made the last leap to the well. The sight that met his sharp eyes caused his heart to drop, and his lungs to cease working. The jewel portion was lying deserted beside the well and there was no sign of Kagome.

Kagome was gone.

Words could not describe the jumble of emotions simultaneously emerging from his confused and battered mind. He hadn't even gotten to say goodbye; hadn't even gathered up the courage to tell her that he loved her. He felt empty and alone, the person he trusted the most, now despised him for some stupid words he had blurted out accidentally and he would never be able to set it straight, Kagome would grow up forever bearing a grudge against him and the thought was unbearable.

Kneeling and slamming his fist against the ground, he saw blood trickle down his knuckles but he barely felt the pain. It was microscopic compared to the internal mess he was at that moment.

Suddenly a heartbreakingly familiar scent reached his nose and his head shot around to face the miserable Kagome. "Kagome," he said in relief and stood up quickly, rushing to give her a hug. She didn't stop him but instead hugged him back, all anger vanished. Sobbing she cried into his haori while Inuyasha just ran his hand through her hair.

"It's okay," he reassured her and Kagome just shook her head. "Don't you get it Inuyasha?" she asked as she pulled away from him, raw pain in her beautiful eyes. "It's not okay. I don't know what to do; I'm so lost."

Inuyasha's heart broke all over again at her confusion and he pulled her into another embrace and he whispered in her ear, "Neither do I…" She smiled weakly at his confession.

Kagome took a step back and said, "Well, its nice to know I'm not the only confused one…" She connected her gaze with his, as if willing him to understand, to aid her with her problems, but soon lowered it.

She vaguely remembered leaving the jewel by the well and she walked past Inuyasha and bent down, curiously examining the jewel half she possessed. It gleamed brilliantly in the fading sunlight and she felt mesmerized in its glow. Inuyasha came up behind her and set his gaze on the shimmering jewel, which sparkled brightly back in response to the attention, shooting rays of light everywhere. Inuyasha kneeled beside her and wondered aloud, "How is it that a small little piece of jewelry is the root of all our damn problems?"

She smiled at his statement, how simple it was, yet it was true. Slipping the necklace over her head she secured it onto her neck and sat down, leaning against the well. "Oh, Inuyasha. What am I gonna do?" Kagome asked and, receiving no answer, found the hanyou staring into the setting sun. "Inuyasha?" she asked uncertainly and Inuyasha did not move, but his ear flicked in her direction, signaling he heard her. "Yeah," he replied and tore his eyes away from the serene scene.

"Did you hear me?" Kagome asked intently.

"Fuck Kagome; I don't have all the answers…" he snapped reverting back to his usual grumpy mood, but a little more gentle in his words.

Kagome rolled her eyes playfully and teased, "I already know that…" Inuyasha growled lightly and replied, "That wasn't supposed to be funny,"

Sighing Inuyasha leaned against Goshinkobu and slid down the tree's smooth bark, ending up on the ground with the roots. Kagome sat down beside him gingerly and tucked her legs under her. Giving Inuyasha a worried glance she watched as he flexed his claws and scowled.

"Why are you so bummed?" Kagome asked him. Inuyasha just gave her a look that clearly stated he did not wish to talk about it. She nodded and turned her gaze to her thumbs, which she began to idly twiddle. He noticed her nervous state and frowned; he hated to see her anxious or distressed.

Kagome finally decided to express some comforting words to Inuyasha and, taking a shaky breath, began, "You know, you shouldn't be sad. Do whatever makes you happy, don't let anyone force you to do anything-," but Inuyasha cut her off. He couldn't stand the miserable look on her face and decided then and there to at least give her an idea of his feelings. Inuyasha leaned in closer, keeping his eyes locked on hers.

"You're too sensitive about other people's feelings. Start thinking about your own… " he almost chuckled at Kagome's uncomfortable expression as he neared her and watched with amusement her fidgeting. "Uh Inuyasha?" she asked with a hint of interest there that she couldn't hide, "What are you doing?"

"…especially since I'm happy being here with you," he finished and leaned barely a fraction of an inch closer, but Kagome noticed and her breathing quickened. _HE'S GONNA KISS ME, HE'S GONNA KISS ME! _She screamed mentally and waited breathlessly for his next move.

Inuyasha bit his lip in uncertainty and decided at the last moment to not go further. _I can't… what if my demon side comes out? I wouldn't be able to live if I hurt her… _He backed away and tucked a lock of midnight hair behind her ear. "It looked like it was bothering you," he explained and tried to ignore the demanding urges to kiss her. Kagome's heart dropped and landed at the bottom of her stomach. She held back the stinging pain in her mind and the burning questions on her conscious.

"Oh, thanks," she mumbled almost incoherently. Inuyasha saw the hurt look flash over her face before it was gone and she smiled wobbly. It wasn't fooling Inuyasha, however, because her eyes gave it all away. Her smile did not reach her eyes and he noticed they were full of held back emotion.

Getting up, he suggested, "We should be getting back…" Kagome only shook her head no and looked up to him, her gaze locking with his. She turned away, unable to bear his penetrating stare and she said, "No thanks, I'm… um… kinda tired. I'll just rest here for a few before heading back, okay?"

Inuyasha only nodded although his heart called out to hers, he felt so bad. Trying to keep his composure he stalked off and Kagome was left sitting on the ground, confused about Inuyasha's recent behavior. It was really strange; one moment he was all lovey-dovey and the next he was so closed off and uncommunicative. Sighing in defeat, she focused on their last words before he had almost kissed her.

'_Do whatever makes you happy, don't let anyone force you to do anything-,'_

'_You're too sensitive about other people's feelings. Start thinking about your own… especially since I'm happy being here with you'_

Kagome hung her head and whimpered, "I wish my life wasn't so complicated…"

Picking up a rock and chucking it as far as he could to vent his anger, Inuyasha stormed through the dense forest, heading no where.

He had been so close to kissing her, he should have! Now she was hurt and was back into her usual routine of hiding it for him. Couldn't she see it only made it worse when she was in pain, no matter what kind?

Grabbing another particularly large rock, he threw it into some bushes in frustration and was about to walk off when he heard a loud 'ow!' come from behind the bush he had thrown it into. His eyes narrowed suspiciously as the bush moved and the bushes beside it started to move too as the stalkers tried to escape. Walking calmly up to the moving bushes, Inuyasha bent down and picked up by the scruff a very guilty Miroku and Sango.

Both of them had twin ashamed looks plastered on their face and Sango pointed a finger at Miroku. "It was his idea." Inuyasha growled and dropped them, yelling, "How long have you been following me?" Miroku sat cross legged and answered, "Not for long, only through your and Kagome's talk, you're constant cussing and your fits of throwing rocks."

Inuyasha's eye twitched and he cracked his knuckles. "So-basically-everything?" he finally stuttered out, his voice pressing each word. Sango shook her head in agreement and Inuyasha smacked Miroku on the top of his head, leaving a huge bump in the spot. Miroku fell back and said, "Why me?"

"Cause you're a pervert!" Inuyasha yelled at the smarting monk. Sango went up to Miroku and checked the bump. "It's not that serious-," she began but suddenly her eyes grew wide and she immediately drew back her hand, only to have it slap Miroku's face. "Lecher! And to think I was worried about your injury."

Rolling his eyes at the familiar scene, Inuyasha caught a foul smell in the air that made him wrinkle his nose in disgust. "Wolf," he spat and started to growl lowly. Suddenly a switch clicked in his head and he said, "Hey, it's by Kagome's scent… wait I know that stench!" Taking off as fast as he could, Inuyasha began to run back to Goshinkobu.

Kagome sat on the roots, humming quietly to herself when she felt an aura come closer and she immediately tensed, gripping the trunk of Goshinkobu tightly. "Inuyasha…" she whimpered but her expression changed when she saw a familiar tornado approach her at record speed.

The tornado blew closer until it was right in front of her, and Koga jumped out of it. "Hey, Kagome," he said in a friendly voice and gave her an intimate hug. "Um, hello Koga," she said uncomfortably and gently pushed on his chest so he would release her.

"What's the matter?" Koga asked, genuinely worried, and Kagome smiled warmly at his concern. "Oh nothing much."

Koga replied, "I heard about Naraku's defeat. So mutt face finally got up the strength to beat him, eh? Never expected it from him…"

Shaking her head disapprovingly, Kagome was just glad he wasn't asking her to go back with him to become 'his woman'. As if he could read her mind, Koga grabbed her hands in his and seriously started his usual speech, "Kagome, you know that you will always be my woman and-," he cut off as he lifted his head to the air and sniffed. "Damn dog," he growled, "always sticking his nose into other people's business."

Kagome felt like she needed to set Koga straight this time before it was too late, and she knew that she wouldn't be able to do that with Inuyasha sliding in comments so she gave Koga's hand a squeeze and said, "Koga, I gotta tell you something…!" she began but Koga nodded as if he understood. "I know, you wanna talk to me somewhere more private?"

Sweat dropping, Kagome laughed nervously and scratched the back of her head. "Well not exactly-," she started but Koga ignored her and, picking her up bridal style, ran off into the woods.

_This isn't exactly what I meant… if Inuyasha catches up- oh boy, _she thought as Koga set her down by a large lake, the just risen moon reflecting across the serene water. Kagome watched in fascination as a delicate flower from a nearby cherry blossom fell into the water, sending ripples through the mirrored reflection of the moon. Koga followed her gaze and caught one of the falling flowers, handing it to her. "I thought you might like it," he said and Kagome gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Thanks," she chirped, now regretting the fact she had kissed him, even if on the cheek.

She had only given him the kiss to lighten the mood, but Koga took it completely the wrong way. He scooted closer to her and leaned his head down. _Oh no, _Kagome thought in horror.

Inuyasha was furious. He had gone to Goshinkobu and found Kagome missing, but the worst part was her scent was leading off into the forest, mixing with Koga's. _What the hell is going on here? _ He thought, pissed at the wolf shit and hoping he wouldn't force Kagome into anything. Arriving by a lake, Inuyasha stood frozen in his path as he saw the pair in close proximity of each other, with Koga leaning down to kiss Kagome.

Sliding behind a tree, he watched in silent pain as Koga came closer and closer to her until their lips finally met. He felt his heart shatter for the second time that day and he turned his head away from the sight in shame, his dog ears drooping.

Kagome was astounded. She hadn't expected this from Koga, and she couldn't let it continue. It didn't feel right at all, especially since she pictured a certain other person kissing her. Breaking away rather quickly, Kagome turned her head away from Koga.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow from behind the tree. _What is she doing?_ He thought. _I thought she wanted to kiss him; might as well, seeing as I'm not good enough for her…_ Inuyasha cringed at his remark but continued to spy on them. Koga hadn't noticed his scent yet, the wolf was too wrapped up in Kagome right now.

Koga moved to take a step towards Kagome, but she stopped him by holding her hands out in front of her. "No Koga, we need to talk." The wolf demon appeared hurt and his voice cracked slightly as he said, "About what?"

Sighing, Kagome took Koga's hand in hers and Inuyasha felt a pang of jealousy shoot through his chest. Opening his hand and tracing the lines on his palm, Kagome found a long life line, which was to be expected, and a happy marriage line. She smiled sadly at her discovery and slowly closed his hand, wrapping her hands around it. "Why do you keep on coming back for me?" she asked abruptly and Koga stood there, as if in shock.

"I thought you knew… I love you that's why," he explained and leaned in to kiss her again but she pulled her head back. "Kagome?"

She swallowed hard and said, locking her gaze to his fingertips, she quietly said, "You need to stop." Koga appeared confused and repeated, "Stop? Stop what?" She lifted her eyes to meet his and said softly, "Loving me. Stop loving me and go to Ayame, a person who returns your feelings."

Pulling his hand back gently, Koga asked, obviously with some difficulty, "What do you mean 'a person who returns my feelings'? Does this mean you don't?"

Catching the note of deep hurt etched into the wolf's voice, Inuyasha actually felt sorry for him for once. Anxiously he awaited Kagome's response and remained silent as death, he could practically hear the blood rushing to his cheeks.

Averting her deep chocolate eyes, Kagome sighed and whispered softly, "I'm sorry Koga," but, both guys being demons, heard her as perfectly as if she were yelling it. Inuyasha almost whooped but caught himself and slapped a hand to his mouth, determined to hear the end of this.

Koga felt a salty tear roll down his cheek and Kagome appeared devastated. "Don't cry!" she pleaded and Koga nodded, still miserable. Kagome walked over slowly and wrapped her arms around him lovingly. "Koga, please don't be mad at me, I'm trying to help you so you won't suffer a heart break later…" Smiling warmly down at the miko, Koga placed a hand under her chin and said, "You know, it was your smile that first caught my attention about you. It could melt anyone's heart and brighten any day."

Grinning, Kagome teased, "What was second?" Koga didn't notice the humor and stated, "Your eyes." Kagome gasped at his compliment, and he continued. "You're a very beautiful person Kagome. Inside and out. If mutt face ever treats you wrong, no matter what I will come and beat the shit out of him." With those last words he turned and left, leaving Kagome to turn a whole new level of red.

_Talk about lovesick… _she thought but immediately stopped. _I shouldn't be talking. I'm head over heels for Inuyasha… _Sighing in exhaustion from the long day, she sat down by the lakeside and stared into the stilled waters, wondering where Inuyasha was.

Meanwhile Inuyasha was still hiding behind the tree, seeing what Kagome's next move was gonna be. He now realized he should've trusted her, she hadn't done anything wrong; she had stayed true to him. _Me! _He thought and shook his head, _no, not me, probably some other guy like Hojo or some future guy… after all she didn't directly refer to me._ Although he didn't understand Kagome's feelings, he was relieved and glad to see that he could trust her on a whole new level. Truth be told, right now she was the only one he could trust.

Stepping out from behind the tree after a couple of quiet minutes, Inuyasha reached down and grasped Kagome's hand, hearing her exclaim softly. "Come on," he said and helped her to her feet. Noticing her body shiver, Inuyasha took off the top layer of his haori and wrapped it around Kagome, who in turn smiled warmly at him, making his stomach do a somersault.

Kagome only stared into his golden orbs for a moment before walking in the direction she felt was Kaede's hut. Inuyasha shook his head and laughed, causing Kagome to turn around in surprise. "What?" she asked in confusion, which only made Inuyasha laugh harder at her innocent, puzzled look.

"Kaede's hut is that way," he stated, pointing to a direction opposite where Kagome had been walking. "Oh." Kagome said in realization and grinned sheepishly at Inuyasha, who gave her a genuine smile. Rolling his eyes, Inuyasha scoffed, "Shit, it's a wonder I can keep you alive…"

Giving her hair a little shake, Kagome said, "It's a wonder I could keep you away from food for so long…" Inuyasha's face lit up like a child's on Christmas and he exclaimed, "Ramen? Do you have ramen?" Kagome giggled at Inuyasha's excitement and touched his nose with her fingertip. "I was hiding it from wandering noses."

Inuyasha gave her a sour look and said, in mock offence, "You had ramen and you didn't tell me? I thought I trusted you, Kagome!" He smiled at his teasing and they walked back, him hearing her laugh softly the whole way.


	8. Chapter 8

Inuyasha's Demon Mistake ch8

**Kikyohater92: Well I fired Inuyasha because he demanded more ramen and I hired Sesshomaru **

**Sesshomaru: Where is this Sesshomaru? –stares blankly at a wall-**

**Kagome: -walks in- Hey! Where's Inuyasha!**

**Kikyohater92: Fired. SO Sesshomaru how are things here?**

**Sesshomaru: -silence-**

**Kagome: Hello?**

**Sesshomaru: -silence-**

**-silence comes between all of them-**

**Kikyohater92: Wow, its quiet without Inuyasha's dumb comments**

**Kagome: Waa! I WANT INUYASHA BACK! –starts purifying things at random-**

**Kikyohater92: Yeah, why not. –kicks Sesshomaru out the door and grabs Inuyasha by the collar dragging him in-**

**Inuyasha: Ha! I knew you would want me back! **

**Kikyohater92: -looks at mess Kagome made- Get cleaning Inuyasha.**

**Inuyasha: WHA-! No way! –folds arms stubbornly-**

**Kikyohater92: I hate to do this –types in fanfic that Inuyasha cleans-**

**Inuyasha!!! Why are my arms moving by themselves!**

**Kagome: -laughs as Inuyasha cleans-**

**Kikyohater92: -smirks and writes disclaimer-**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha **

Ch8- The Wonderful Day

Awakening to the sound of voices, Kagome opened her eyes slightly and tried to clear the haze from her eyes. Little by little the blurry shapes in front of her changed into two loving faces as Sango and Miroku sat together in the corner. Pretending to be asleep, Kagome eavesdropped on their whispers and was surprised to find them openly being agreeable and even flirting. Blushing madly at her interference in their romantic moment, Kagome shot up in her sleeping bag and noticed Inuyasha was gone, as usual. She watched out of the corner of her eye as Sango hurriedly moved away from Miroku and acted as if nothing special had happened.

"What time is it?" Kagome asked groggily. Even though she had been awake enough to notice their need for privacy, she wasn't yet awake enough to be able to perceive what time it was. She blinked once and glanced at the door, saw the darkness and yelped. "How long have I been asleep?"

Sango gave her a worried look and said, "Only about a couple of hours. You really should get some sleep-," Kagome shook her head and began to try to get up. Somehow her legs weren't as reliant as they usually are. Giving a sigh of defeat, she plopped back down and crawled over to the couple, stopping a foot or two in front of them so they could have their space.

"Have any of you seen Inuyasha?" she asked, her eyebrows furrowed. Miroku appeared thoughtful for a moment, then replied, "No, at least not since he came in here and set you down last night… but that was only a couple of hours ago. I'm sure he's fine." Kagome laughed nervously, "Oh no, I'm not worried about him, he can take care of himself…"

Shippo walked up from a corner and squeaked, "I don't know," They all laughed and Shippo got annoyed. "Hey! It's the truth!"

As if on cue, Inuyasha walked in and questioned Shippo, "What's the truth?" Shippo sweat dropped and mumbled, "Nothing. Uh… he he… where's Kilala?" With that he ran off as fast as his little legs could carry him, leaving a very confused Inuyasha.

"What's with him?" Flopping down beside Kagome, he crossed his arms in his sleeves and suddenly noticed how close Miroku and Sango were and how cute they were being. Making a face, Inuyasha commented disgustedly, "Take it somewhere else…"

Kagome gave him a warning glare, in which he quickly flinched away from. Miroku laughed, his hand tightening around Sango's waist, "We might." Smacking him across his face, Sango turned beet red.

"Can't you ever think about something else!" She twitched slightly and gave Miroku another smack on the other side of his face, "Besides that!" Grinning devilishly, Miroku placed his 'cursed' hand on his cheek, caressing the mark she had left on it. "Okay," he finally agreed, although when Sango got up, Kagome and Inuyasha caught the look he gave her rear.

Snickering, they decided to leave and let the monk get what was coming to him. A couple of steps away from the hut and they heard a satisfying whack and a loud string of words come soon after it. Laughing, they sat down underneath a tree and silence engulfed them. Deciding to break it, Kagome struck up a conversation. "Well, we've been having a lot more time than usual."

Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders and replied, "Whada ya expect? We've halted the jewel search- for now." Smiling, Kagome figured it was common sense.

Kagome felt so… at peace with everything. She felt the memory of what tomorrow would bring touch her conscious, but she pushed that thought away, she wanted to take this moment and never let it go. Taking a mental picture of them, she sighed inwardly.

Staring into the pink and blue dawn, Inuyasha also felt a similar prosperity, but, unlike Kagome, when the thought of the next day came, he didn't deny it and let it overtake his mind. He wouldn't let himself forget it, he couldn't make Kagome feel happy today and then just tear her heart tomorrow.

Kagome noticed the dark expression that crossed his face and furrowed her eyebrows. She knew what he was thinking about, and she wanted to make him forget his troubles. Moving so that she was sitting in front of him, Kagome asked Inuyasha, "What do you want to do today? Mom said something about leaving the house for today so I can't go home…" Inuyasha continued to stare at the grass beside Kagome, and she felt a bit annoyed. "Hello?"

"Yeah I heard you," Inuyasha replied and Kagome humphed. "Well why didn't you answer? You're all zoned out. Are you feeling okay?" Of course Kagome knew he was feeling fine, she just wanted to at least get him out of his haze. Snapping back to reality, Inuyasha retorted, "I don't have to answer every damn question you ask me!"

Placing her hands on her hips, Kagome yelled, "Fine! I don't want to do anything with a jerk like you anyways!" She stood up and stomped off.

Inuyasha seemed taken back, he didn't expect for Kagome to snap at him. "W-wait Kagome! Where are ya going?" he stuttered, reaching his hand out to grab her shoulder. Whirling onto the surprised Inuyasha, she snarled, "Home! I don't care if they aren't there!" Folding his arms across his chest, Inuyasha stuck his head in the air, trying to act unfazed, and replied, "Feh! Go home, who cares!"

Kagome stomped back over to the tree and sat down firmly on the ground below it, giving Inuyasha a glare that sent chills up his spine. "Just for that, I'm staying here!" With that she huffed and crossed her arms. Inuyasha started to chuckle at Kagome and pretty soon that turned into a rolling laughter. Kagome appeared hurt and asked weakly, "What?"

Waving off her uneasiness, Inuyasha sputtered between his laughter, "It's…just…because we… are back… where we… started!" Kagome thought it over and began to giggle lightly, "I guess,"

He walked over to her sitting form and kneeled, a spark in his eyes that caught her attention. Also, there was a tinge of nervousness in his expression. "Can I… show you something? I mean somewhere." Insanely curious of this place Inuyasha was talking about, Kagome said, "Of course, all I've seen of the feudal era is pathways." Inuyasha nodded and, turning around, motioned for Kagome to climb on.

Trying to not look too eager but failing miserably, Kagome managed to get on to his back and yelled, "Mush!" Inuyasha gave her an evil glare before he took off suddenly and Kagome was thrown back a little, and would've fallen off if not for Inuyasha's hands holding her to him. She tweaked his ear and said, "You didn't have to do that! I was kidding!" Inuyasha only grinned before reverting his gaze back to the front.

Maybe he shouldn't show her, no matter how much he wanted to, there was always the lurking risk of his demon side emerging. But… he really wished for her to see this place he had discovered by himself. It was a little out of their way, and what concerned Inuyasha was that it was secluded. If Kagome needed help or aid, no one would be able to assist her against him.

Kagome gave up on trying to grab his attention and instead focused on the passing scenery. She noticed that the rolling grass was quickly giving away to lush meadows and she wondered, _where is Inuyasha taking me? _Before she could ask him, Inuyasha whispered, "Hold on." Kagome gave the back of his head a quizzical look and asked, "Why?" Suddenly she felt him lift off the ground and looking down she saw that the ground had disappeared completely. Instead she was looking down into an enormous canyon; with a river so far down it looked like a blue thread.

Wrapping her arms tighter around Inuyasha's neck, she uttered a tiny squeal. After what seemed like eons, they landed on the other side and Inuyasha stopped instead of continuing. "What is it?" she questioned and leaned her head forward so she could see his face. Inuyasha's eyes were practically bulging out and his face was turning ten shades of red.

Raising an eyebrow and giving him a worried look, Kagome noticed that he was pulling at her arms. She glanced at them and found that they were still in a death grip on Inuyasha's throat, strangling him. "Oh!" she exclaimed and immediately released her grasp, causing the hanyou to sway, taking huge gasps of air, trying to catch his breath again. After a few minutes, he regained his normal color and he sent Kagome a glare that could kill.

"Will you be more careful!" Inuyasha yelled; his voice hoarse and raspy. Kagome slapped a hand to her mouth and said sincerely, "I'm sorry," reaching out her hand to calm him. Inuyasha snorted and retorted, "Yeah, you'll be saying sorry at my funeral if you ever do that again," The thought was enough to dampen Kagome's high spirits considerably, and tears pooled around her eyes at even the _idea _of Inuyasha's death.

Inuyasha did a double take and appeared horrified at her tears. "You don't mean that, do you?" she asked softly and Inuyasha clasped her hand in his briefly before reassuring her, somewhat anxiously, "Oi, stop worrying, I ain't gonna die anytime soon," he promised with just a touch of tenderness, enough to make Kagome gasp. _Did he just sound concerned? _ His words' meaning sank into her mind and her form sagged at his most likely unintentional lie. _Isn't he gonna die for Kikyo? _She thought, and was a little surprised at her own bitterness.

"What?" he asked at her sudden shift for the worse in her scent. He hated it, the fear and sadness that crept into her beautiful scent. Kagome shook her head and pulled away, regretting it.

"Sorry," she apologized and looked away. "So, is this where you wanted to take me?"

He huffed and said, "Ya right," and then signaled for Kagome to get on again. Once she was in position, they took off in a whirlwind of clothing. Kagome was still trying to get used to running so quickly but soon found she liked the new experience. Inuyasha had never run this fast with her before. The jewel search was making him stronger in every aspect, and Kagome realized that. It was having the same effect on her and she was finally revealing her true power.

As they ran closer to his destination, Inuyasha felt a sense of excitement well up in his chest, his inner puppy just bursting with the joy of showing Kagome the special place. Snatching a quick glance at her, he saw that she too was in deep thought and was apparently enjoying herself, the content expression on her face giving her away. _She's gonna be a lot more than happy when she sees what I have to show her… _Inuyasha grinned mischievously and ran a little faster. A few short minutes passed and Kagome was beginning to wonder.

"Hey Inuyasha? ...um… where are we going?" she asked hesitantly and Inuyasha replied, staring nonchalantly to the front, "You'll see." Kagome pressured him for more answers, but he just ignored her questions. Tugging on his ear, she finally caught his attention, and asked loudly, "Can you PLEASE tell me at least when we'll get there?" He put his hand up and raised three clawed fingers. Kagome stared at them blankly and said, puzzled, "Three hours?"

Shaking his head no, Inuyasha silently continued showing her the three. Finally Kagome had a bright light moment and exclaimed, "Oh! Three minutes!" He rolled his eyes so that she couldn't see and stifled a laugh, _and she thinks I'm dumb sometimes. I thought she was gonna guess three days next…_ Slowing down to a walk, Inuyasha walked straight into a dense hedge of some sort and Kagome felt leaves slap into her face. Inuyasha set her down and grasped her hand tightly, whispering into her ear quietly, "Close your eyes and let me lead you."

She squeezed her eyes shut and held them there, keeping a pretty good grip on Inuyasha's hand. They walked through the bush for about five minutes and Kagome began to become nervous, and the branches pushing into her face didn't help. But as she was about to voice her concern to the hanyou ahead, she felt the brush disappear and the cool wind whipped around her face.

Her breath hitched in her throat as Inuyasha slid his hands over her eyes and nudged her to move forward. She obeyed and they walked a couple of steps until he finally stopped her and she felt his hands leave her eyes. Opening them slowly, Kagome almost fell back into Inuyasha. They were standing on the edge of a tall cliff, and Kagome's knees almost fell away from her being so near to the edge.

Her eyes drifted past the abrupt ledge in front of her and roamed to the picturesque landscape beyond. It was a waterfall, the water spilling out over the edge and misting the air surrounding them. At the bottom was a small pool, the water in there as clear as any Kagome had ever seen, even in pictures. Everything was a lush green hue, giving the area the appearance of a rain forest.

Kagome looked dumbfounded and stuttered out, "Inuyasha- it's- it's- beautiful…" Walking forward a little bit and leaning his head over to see Kagome's face, he found a shocked expression etched onto it. After a few minutes her shocked expression had not changed and Inuyasha, like usual, got impatient.

"Well, are you gonna say something or stand here gawking the whole damn time?" Inuyasha complained loudly and Kagome sighed. _He always has to ruin one of these moments… _she thought exasperatedly and shot Inuyasha a warning glance before changing it to a much softer gaze. _I know that he just can't do a romantic moment and he's trying his best. _Giggling slightly to herself Kagome just went up to him and grabbed his wrist.

"I won't if you show me around!" she replied to his earlier question and Inuyasha snorted. "What did you think I was gonna do, wench?" Without another word spoken, Inuyasha swept her up and dropped over the edge in one fluid movement. With anybody else, Kagome would've screamed, but this was Inuyasha. She trusted him.

They reached the shore right beside the water and Kagome slid off out of Inuyasha's arms, awed by the beauty of it all. Kneeling, she touched the tip of her finger on the water, breaking the calm surface. She was mesmerized in the ripples that soon filled the entire lake.

Smiling at her curiosity, Inuyasha decided to just completely take her by surprise. Sneaking up on her turned back that was sitting in front of the water, he couldn't resist and gave her a light push, knocking her into the cold water.

She resurfaced a moment later and gasped for air, shooting Inuyasha an evil glare. He only grinned and replied to her stare, "You like the ripples now?" Her face broke into a smile and pretty soon she was cracking up with Inuyasha. Wading over to the surface she reached the edge and found the water still up to her chest. Suddenly she got an evil idea and placing an innocent expression on her face she politely asked him, "Can you help me get out please? It's the least you could do…" He huffed and walked over to Kagome's outstretched hand.

_He's falling for it! _She thought excitedly and eagerly grasped onto Inuyasha's hand as he moved to pull her up. But before he could do anything, Kagome tugged hard on his arm and sent him flying into the water beside her. He resurfaced after a second or two and smiled evilly at Kagome.

"Backfired, Kagome! Now I smell like wet dog…" Kagome erupted into a fit of laughter and even Inuyasha was shocked with his sudden ease. "That wasn't supposed to be funny."

Kagome looked to the water and pretended to be ashamed but instead splashed a wave of water onto Inuyasha. Dripping immensely, he looked startled at her then smirked and sneered, "Hell no, woman. You did not just splash me." Faking horror but failing as her smile showed through it, Kagome replied, "I'm sorry, I think I just did!" Inuyasha sent a huge wave to Kagome, nearly knocking her off her feet. This continued for a moment before Kagome surrendered after a particularly large splash.

"So much for helping me out of the water!" she joked and Inuyasha got out, soaking wet. "Still want help?" he asked seriously and helped her out. Kagome looked to her clothes in disgust and complained, "Great, my uniform is soaked!" Looking over to Inuyasha, she saw him get to all fours and shake the water off exactly like a dog would do. Standing up he questioned her, "What did you say?"

She started laughing and pointed to him. "I didn't know you did that after you got wet! It's such a doggish habit!" Inuyasha's pride appeared hurt and he replied, "So?"

Ambling over to him she gave him an uncertain hug and said, "Oh come on, I think it's cute that you do doggish things." She gave his ear a tweak and broke away, kinda embarrassed by her words. Turning to the waterfall she switched the subjects by saying, "Can we go into the waterfall?" Inuyasha was still blushing from her statement but hid it pretty damn well, replying, "Yeah, I know a way in where you can't get wet."

Kagome brightened and said, "Awesome!" Inuyasha watched her walk to the waterfall, pleased she was enjoying herself so much. He just wanted her to be happy, and he was overjoyed at her reaction to this place he had hidden for so long and thought special for only some people to see. Inuyasha was snapped out of his trance as Kagome turned around, her midnight hair clashing distinctly against the bright sun. Her face was illuminated by the sun and her eyes had a certain sparkle to them that Inuyasha loved so much. She was filled with such an enormous amount of spirit in her, it made everyone else seem boring.

Smiling slightly at the sight of her waiting patiently for him, Inuyasha made sure to walk as slow as he could so he could take a mental picture of this moment. It had so much meaning to him, and he wasn't sure he'd ever see her happy again, or if he'd see anything at all after tomorrow. Trying his best to get those thoughts out of his head, he decided that today he would just focus in Kagome, and make sure she had a good time. He was pleasantly surprised that he was having no demon trouble today.

The rest of the day passed in a blur of exploration and adventure. It was well past noon when they decided to head back, even though Inuyasha had said that what they saw wasn't even the half of it. The sun was crashing against the horizon as they walked down a dusty path, silence enveloping them. Kagome was too deep in thought to notice Inuyasha's constant fidgeting. _And I thought I wanted to go to Hawaii, _Kagome thought humorously and stretched. It had been a great day, and she was worn out from the continuous walking.

Inuyasha was nervously cracking his knuckles, and his mind wandered to the girl behind him. Yeah, it had been a memorable sightseeing, and he had felt the happiest than he had in a long time. Clearing his head and focusing on the problem at hand, Inuyasha wondered how the hell he was gonna pull the next day off. _Well, _his mind said snidely, _either way you choose it will make someone very happy and the other very miserable. _He was cut off abruptly from his thoughts by a hand tugging at his hair.

"Inuyasha!"

He whirled around and irritably shouted, "What!" Kagome looked at him suspiciously and replied, "I've been calling you for about five minutes. What's up?" Inuyasha pulled his hair from her grasp and stuttered, "N-nothing…"

Sighing, Kagome resigned to his stubbornness and thought, _Just like old times; nothing has changed… _As if he was reading her mind, Inuyasha folded his arms and turned his nose up.

"It really is nothing. Just thinking about…" he searched for a convincing subject and grew increasingly nervous as Kagome's stare increased until he blurted out the first thing that came to his head, influenced by his stomach. "Ramen." She made an 'ah' of realization and continued walking, not fooled at all. As soon as her back was turned, Inuyasha smacked his forehead. _Dumb, dumb, dumb! _

Kagome was muffling her laughter; Inuyasha could be so secretive sometimes, and it was so obvious all the time. Yet she loved him for his flaws, all of them. _Well, almost all of them, _she thought dryly. Inuyasha caught on to her sudden hostility, and took a step back from her, hoping that whatever had gotten her mad, it wasn't him.

She noticed Inuyasha's disappearance and swiveled her head around only to find him a good ten feet behind her, a wary expression on his face. "What?"

Inuyasha remained ready to bolt and Kagome sighed. "Come on, I'm not going to bite." Cautiously, Inuyasha crept back near Kagome and kept his eyes locked on her every movement. She decided to make him nervous so she raised her arms quickly above her head. Inuyasha moved so fast it was like a blur. The next thing Kagome knew, he was up a tree at the very top branch.

Innocently stretching as if that was her motive all along, she asked Inuyasha with a hint of a smile, "Rather twitchy today, aren't we?" Muttering curse words, Inuyasha leaped down from the branches. "I damn well should be! You always seem to be sitting me!" Inuyasha knew this was not true; in fact Kagome had been very lenient on her sit commands lately.

Kagome frowned. "I haven't been sitting you!" she protested, and then her expression changed to horror as she realized what she had just said.

Inuyasha's look mirrored her own the instant before he plummeted to the unforgiving ground, swearing all the way down. He lay in the dirt until the spell wore off and then picked up his head. "Damn girl!" he growled.

"Inuyasha, I'm so, so sorry, I didn't mean to say it!" Kagome apologized endlessly, running up and offering her hand out.

Turning his head away from her outstretched hand, he huffed, "I don't need your help." He pushed himself up and jumped up, dusting himself off.

Kagome humphed, a little hurt at his cold indifference, and said, "Fine," before marching indignantly down the path again. He followed close behind her slightly angered form and his conscious sneered at him, _Idiot. A great day and you had to ruin it, like usual._

_Shut up! _He fumed back and quickly squashed the small voice in the back of his head. Grinning at his victory, he turned his head to face the sun's warming rays and an idea struck him. _What if I take her there…? _He asked himself and thought it all over in his mind before deciding on going through with this unexpected new plan. A grin formed on his lips and he walked faster to catch up with the fuming Kagome.

Storming down the dusty path, Kagome wondered if Inuyasha would ever be able to go a day without ticking her off. It had so far been an amazing time and then he had to go make a comment that sent the whole deal downhill. She started as Inuyasha stilled her walk with a hand on her shoulder and he asked gently, "How about one more place to stop?"

Kagome noticed the happy sparkle in his eyes and her earlier annoyance melted away and all she could do was mutter, "Sure."

Presenting his back to her, Kagome slipped her arms around his neck and he lifted her legs up, taking off into the sky with a whoosh. Kagome felt herself leave her stomach behind as Inuyasha dropped down and as soon as his toes hit the ground, he was off again. Burying her head into Inuyasha's shoulder and squeezing her eyes shut, she felt his muscles tense but eventually relax. If she had looked closer, she might have noticed the small smile that crossed Inuyasha's face but, as she had her face buried into his haori, she didn't.

Pretty soon Kagome lifted her head from his shoulder and yawned sleepily. _I could get used to this; _she thought happily and stretched her arms out contentedly. Inuyasha felt her movements above him but said nothing, spotting his destination just ahead. Kagome lazily dragged her eyes away from Inuyasha's silver hair and also noted the place dead ahead. "Inuyasha?" she asked and received a nod to show his acknowledgment. "Why are we going to the sacred tree?"

Again Inuyasha remained silent and Kagome gave up, frustrated but glad that he at least wasn't ignoring her. Landing on a particularly large branch, he leaped up and landed on the one above it, repeating the step several times until they were at the topmost branch. Kagome's vision was clouded as Inuyasha's hair blew in her face but she squinted and noticed that everything was drowning in a golden color.

Sliding off Inuyasha's back cautiously, she let out a tiny squeal as she lost her balance but Inuyasha caught her easily. "You have arms not wings," he teased and Kagome shot him a playful glance. "I'll try not to forget." Inuyasha picked her up off the ground and placed her in front of him and pointed away from the tree. "Look," he urged and Kagome releculantly tore her gaze from Inuyasha's face and turned to face the scene.

Her breath hitched in her throat and she gulped pitifully as the beauty of the view hit her full force. "It's…" she began but was cut short as Inuyasha plopped down on the branch, bringing Kagome with him.

Blushing prettily at their awkward position, Kagome shifted her limbs and leaned back into Inuyasha's chest, earning her a blush from him. Smiling at the perfect situation, she focused on the setting sun. "I've never seen it so close up," she admitted. Inuyasha, wrapped up in trying to quell the pitiful attempts of the demon, didn't hear her. "Eh?"

"I said I've never seen the sun this close up," she repeated and Inuyasha allowed a genuine smile to slip onto his lips. "So you like it?" he asked, a little anxious to her answer.

"I do," she replied calmly and fell deeper into Inuyasha's arms, cuddling up to him shyly. A smirk played at Inuyasha's mouth but he kept quiet, knowing that if he said something, he would probably ruin the perfect moment. Kagome caught on to Inuyasha's nervousness and she intertwined her fingers in his on the hand holding her to him.

Again Inuyasha stayed quiet but he silently squeezed Kagome's hand and released it, wrapping his other arm around her waist. Kagome enjoyed their closeness before realizing just how tired she was. Yawning quietly, she rolled her head over onto Inuyasha's shoulder, allowing sleep to come over her. The last words she uttered before she fell asleep were, "Thank you, Inuyasha…"

He smiled and gave her waist a small hug, whispering into her hair, "Goodnight Kagome…"

Long after the sun set, Inuyasha was still in the tree, holding Kagome to him as if she were his lifeline. This was great, indescribable. For right now, Inuyasha felt as if he could handle this demon problem, although the upcoming one he was not sure about.

He was quite certain he did _not_ wish to go to hell with Kikyo. Moreover, he wanted to live, to experience everything his potential could be. And he had slowly realized over the last year and a half, Inuyasha wanted the experience it with Kagome.

A particularly strong surge of demonic resistance shot through him, and Inuyasha quickly grasped Tetsaiga.

Sighing, he decided that he should just go back to the others; they were probably wondering and Inuyasha didn't even want to know what their conclusion was. Placing his hand under Kagome's knees, he picked her up as if she was a feather and nimbly jumped into the air, running as softly as he could back to Kaede's hut.

Looking down, he studied Kagome's features. The moonlight reflected off her pale skin, giving it a heavenly glow. Her eyelashes and long, silky strands of hair seemed somehow darker and her lips were redder. _Damn, _he swore to himself and forced him to look away. _She is truly beautiful in a unique way. _

Arriving at Kaede's, Inuyasha noted all the others were asleep so he unrolled Kagome's sleeping bag and laid her down gently on it. He stared at her for a moment before retreating to the other side of the hut and falling asleep.

**I'll post next chapter hopefully next weekend. Tell me your thoughts, opinions, etc! I love to hear your comments! **

**P.S.- I loved all the fluff in this chapter, too!**

**Later!**

**kikyohater92**


	9. Chapter 9

Inuyasha's Demon Mistake ch9

**Kikyohater92: I do not own Inuyasha… sadly –looks depressed- But that doesn't mean I will stop trying to take over the show. Muahahaha! You will be mine Inuyasha!**

**Inuyasha: -backs away from kikyohater92-**

**Kagome: No way he's mine!**

**Kikyohater92: -grabs one of Inuyasha's arms and pulls- Nuh uh! **

**Kagome: -grabs Inuyasha's other arms and pulls too- Back off!**

**Inuyasha: O.O **

Ch9- Tragic End to the Tragic Priestess

"_Inuyasha," a voice echoed throughout the forest and Inuyasha ran towards its source as fast as he could, sensing danger. Suddenly the echo turned into a bloodcurdling scream that shouted, "INUYASHA!" Speeding up tenfold as he recognized Kagome's voice, he reached a clearing and immediately spotted Kagome about to be eaten by a demon. His blood boiled and he was about to rip the demon to shreds but stopped as another voice called him, it smooth and calm._

"_Inuyasha," it murmured and he turned to find a demon about to slash Kikyo on the other side of the clearing. "Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed again and his head shot towards her but Kikyo's voice once again stopped him as she yelled furiously, rage lacing every word, "INUYASHA! You promised me!" _

_His head swerved to find the demon's fangs just inches from Kagome's shaking body and whirling his head back to Kikyo, he found the other demon's claws inching forward just inches from Kikyo's heart. "Who will you choose!" Kikyo asked coldly, unnerved by the demon about to kill her. His heart raced and his whole head throbbed. "Who?" echoed through his mind until he thought he was going insane. "Inuyasha!" they both yelled in unison the second before the demons were going to close in on them. _

"_I choose…!" he began,_

Inuyasha woke up from his dream in cold sweat, breathing heavily. "Damn," he swore under his breath. Suddenly he was well aware of four pairs of eyes staring quizzically down at him. It took him a moment for it to register, but then he yelled "AHHH!" and crashed through the people to the other side of the hut, backing up against the wall.

"What the freaking hell were you all doing around me!" All of them were pretty much thrown to the ground and were now trying to stand up. Kagome, being the first one to do so, answered Inuyasha.

"You were mumbling in your sleep and tossing and turning." Her hand came up to her chest and a worried look came across her face. "We thought you were sick or something,"

Puffing his chest and shoving his arms up his haori sleeves, Inuyasha huffed and replied, "Sick? HA! Ya right, I don't get sick." Miroku stood up and quirked an eyebrow at the posing hanyou.

"Then what were you dreaming of that was so disturbing for you?" he asked calmly and Inuyasha's chest deflated. "Uh," he began, fumbling miserably for an excuse, but was cut short as Shippo came skirting into the hut.

"Look!" Inuyasha cried excitedly, as if Shippo was the seventh wonder of the world. "IT'S SHIPPO! Thank god Shippo is here!" Grabbing up the unsuspecting fox kit he hugged him to his chest securely.

Shippo's eyes bulged out at the tight embrace Inuyasha held him in. "Can't…breathe…" he struggled to say but Inuyasha only held him tighter. Sango reached out her hand and said, "Uh, Inuyasha, I think Shippo wants to be put down."

"Nonsense," Inuyasha replied, still wanting to get off the subject of his dream, and Shippo yelled, "I do-," but Inuyasha brought his face to his haori and said to the now gaping audience, "See, he said he does want to be hugged!" Finally, fed up with struggling, Shippo bit hard into Inuyasha's chest.

"Mother fuc-," he shouted but Kagome quickly snatched Shippo off of him. "You got what was coming to you," she said apologetically and let Shippo hop down whom, sticking his tongue out at Inuyasha, ran outside once more. Glaring daggers at the now swaying doorway, he growled in frustration and was about to sit down when Kagome suggested, "Hey, do you all wanna go outside for some fresh air?"

They all agreed except Inuyasha, who just feh'd and walked ahead of them to the door. Kagome put aside her worry at Inuyasha's disposition and realized it must be because of the upcoming meeting with Kikyo and his decision. Her face clouded and her eyes darkened at the thought of Kikyo taking him away forever. _Oh no, _was her only thought as tears sprung to her eyes, _oh no I have to sniff wipe them off before Inuyasha smells my tears! sniff Oh please don't fall down my cheeks sniff OH GOD HE'S TURNING AROUND!_

Bowing her head down in an attempt to conceal the obvious, she was horrified as she saw Inuyasha's feet come up to her. She let her hair hang in front of her and was surprised at Inuyasha's hands bring the hair out of her face. "Oi, what the hell's wrong?" he asked roughly, though his voice held an unnatural hint of concern in it and Kagome was touched at his caring. Still, he wasn't supposed to actually come over here! She frantically racked her brains for an answer and the best she could do was utter, "Nothing…,"

Sango and Miroku wisely exited the hut and smiled knowingly to each other. Kagome felt her tears dry and she looked up, thanking the gods for the miracle. "Nothing!" she replied with more reassurance this time. Unfortunately, Inuyasha still wasn't fooled and he raised an eyebrow at her, causing her shoulders to sag. _Great,_ she thought.

Trying desperately to change the subject she commented, "Ummm, looks like there is gonna be… nice weather?" Inuyasha suppressed a laugh at her obvious change of conversation but his face cracked into a huge grin. Pretty soon Kagome was smiling too, forgetting about her problem for the moment. Inuyasha motioned for her to follow him and she agreed, walking outside with him into the morning sun.

"Wow," she muttered, "the sun's already pretty high in the sky." He nodded at her comment absentmindedly and began to go in the direction of the others, who were gathered around a tree. Kagome followed his lead and made it to the others in record time, catching a joyous Shippo in her arms. Inuyasha came up and remarked, "You hug her back but when I hug you, you bite me, you little brat!"

Shippo laughed and jumped back to the ground, coming up on his hind legs. "That's because it's suspicious when you hug me," he replied and Inuyasha fell down anime style. Mumbling about ungrateful little squirrels (referring to Shippo) he leaped into a tree beside the one the others were under and relaxed, tuning all of the noise out and listening to the trees rustle.

His thoughts immediately drifted to the events that would happen today and inhaling, remembered last night, when he had held Kagome with him. That was when he had felt the most at peace, but he couldn't just leave Kikyo out like that. He did care for the dead miko, no matter how much she wanted him dead. Sighing in gentle frustration, he ran a hand through his hair and froze as he saw a blur of silver fly by.

_That can't be…_he thought panickingly but his thoughts were cut short by another soul collector gliding by the tree. The people underneath the neighboring tree instantly stopped their conversation and likewise froze. Kagome's face paled considerably and her breath caught in her throat, her heart plummeting into her stomach with a sickening feeling. Inuyasha was seemingly entranced by the now dozen collectors that had come to him, floating around the tree he was in.

Jumping down off the limb, he almost fell as he felt his knees go weak and his mouth became dry as he faced the group that was now staring back at him. He realized that they knew about his dilemma and he didn't have any idea about what to say. If he said goodbye, it would signal that he chose Kikyo. If he didn't and he ended up dying with Kikyo, he wouldn't have said farewell.

His eyes roamed over all of them, his voice suddenly gone. They were all giving him an intense stare as if mocking him, _what are you gonna do?_ His gaze rested on Kagome and he felt his heart shatter as he saw the raw pain in her eyes. Not wanting to tell her what he had always needed to; he quickly turned and ran into the forest in a blink of an eye. Stopping as he heard Sango's voice, Inuyasha went behind a tree, his ears picking up their conversation.

"Follow him, Kagome! What if he goes with Kikyo!" Sango shouted frantically at the gaping Kagome, who firmly closed her mouth, giving Sango a determined look.

"No," she replied and Inuyasha's eyebrow rose at her firm statement. _She doesn't want to come after me?... _Sango looked on the verge of tears, and she cried out. "Why not? You might never see him again!" Kagome hung her head and after a moment of complete silence she whispered just loud enough for everyone to hear, even Inuyasha.

"I know," she began and continued as a sob caught in her throat, "but I trust and respect any decision he makes. I hope he's happy with Kikyo." After these heart touching words, she broke down and started to cry uncontrollably and Sango came over to her, muttering soothing words.

Inuyasha's already bruised heart broke again as he silently watched Kagome cry for a moment. _She's crying for me… and she only wants me to be happy- even at the expense of her happiness. _The realization came over him like the dawning of the sun. _Kagome… Kagome is the only one who loves me for- for what I am…_ he thought, everything suddenly miraculously clear.

_I… I love Kagome more, _he thought as it dawned on him. _I always have…_ Boosted by his new found realization, Inuyasha ran off in the direction of clay and graveyard soil. He reached the clearing and found the somber Kikyo standing under a tree, running her hand up and down the soft bark. **(A/N: I know, Kikyo always seems to be rubbing her hands against trees… Must be some weird obsession. Anyways, back to the story!)**

"Inuyasha," she murmured, not even looking at the hanyou, "I thought you weren't going to come." Huffing, Inuyasha replied roughly, "I said I would." Startled by his sudden coldness, Kikyo's gaze snapped to him and she sauntered over to his indignant figure. She moved closer and closer slowly until she was inches away from Inuyasha. All the breath left his body as Kikyo leaned into his chest, her head resting on his shoulder.

A vision of Kagome leaning against him in the tree flashed through his mind and Inuyasha remembered what it was he had to do. Gently pushing Kikyo off him he took a step back, his eyes never leaving her face. He barely saw Kikyo anymore; her face was replaced by another's, whose bright spirit showed the happiness of life, not the dull pain of death. Smiling slightly to himself at his revelation, Inuyasha spoke softly to Kikyo.

"I did love you once Kikyo…, I did." Anger flashed across Kikyo's usual stoic expression and she paused a brief second and then asked, "What is it you wish to tell me, Inuyasha?" He bitterly bit his lip, taking another step back from her.

Taking a deep, shuddering breath he continued, expressing in words what he had known in his heart all along, "What I'm saying Kikyo is… that… you are not the same Kikyo I fell in love with 50 years ago. She died along with the jewel." Fumbling over his next words he said, "I guess what I'm trying to say is that I tried to tell myself I loved you when… I loved Kagome."

Kikyo's beseeching brown eyes flashed with resentment and before he could react, she stepped forward and grasped his arm, the ground opening up underneath them. "You _will _fulfill your promise, Inuyasha, even despite this _love _you posses for my reincarnation."

He tried to move, but found with horror that he couldn't, Kikyo had placed some spell on him. Fighting ferociously to unlock his limbs, Inuyasha grew more panicked when he found that he was unable to. Looking down, he saw Kikyo's lips twist into a grim smile as she successfully pulled him further. Just as he was about to be drug into hell, an image of Kagome crying for him popped into his head and he found strength he didn't even know he had come to him. Wrenching himself out of Kikyo's grasp, he jumped out of the hole and, with a shock, noticed that Kikyo wasn't able to get out.

"NO!" she shrieked and Inuyasha held a fist to his heart, closed his eyes, and sadly muttered, "Goodbye Kikyo." Inuyasha watched as the hell hole closed and Kikyo was lost… forever. A dull pain throbbed in his chest but he shook it off, thinking instead of the warm smile that would greet him upon his return.

Even the thought of her beautiful smile made a certain warmness spread through his inside, a feeling that took his breath away. Smiling enormously, Inuyasha took off in the direction he had come from. His uncertainty with everything was taking a toll on his conscious. What if…? What if…?

Reaching the clearing he found a silently sobbing Sango and an extremely sobered Miroku trying to calm a bawling Shippo.

"What the hell's wrong?" he asked, and then, almost dreading the answer, further implored. "And where is Kagome?"

Sango turned to him, eyes wide, and began to cry harder. Miroku just stared dumbly at the now annoyed hanyou and Shippo didn't even notice Inuyasha. "Inuyasha," Miroku began hastily and continued, "You must go after Kagome! She just ran into the woods after you left!"

His eyes widened and his heart plummeted downwards, his mind in shock. Why had she run away? And more importantly, where to? A sudden horrifying thought occurred to him as he wondered if she had figured he had gone with Kikyo, and had left to the well. Feeling as if his legs were caving under him, Inuyasha leapt towards her scent trail, leaving his companions behind.

Kagome's fingers twiddled around the small bottle that was around her neck, wishing it had all the answers. The tears now flowed freely down her face and she barely felt the pain as her nail caught on her palm, causing a trickle of blood to fall. It couldn't even compare to the pain she felt in her soul, it threatened to engulf her._ I hope Kikyo and Inuyasha are happy now; _she thought and winced at her own bitterness as fresh tears sprung to her eyes. Enough. She would end this now and forever and would forget any of this had happened.

Breaking the delicate chain that held the jewel shards, Kagome dropped the small gem on the ground, not caring if demons picked it up. Her hands rested on the well sides and she sighed heavily and watched as tears fell into the dark depths of the well.

_I can't, _she sobbed and her hands shook uncontrollably and she leaned forward.

_No, _she thought miserably as he heart broke over and over again as pictures of Inuyasha and Kikyo together went through her head. _I can't bear it; he's dead now, with her where he's always wanted to be…_ Leaning dangerously over the well, all she had to do was move her hand and she would fall through and never be seen again.

_I must…_

His heart was in his throat as he raced through the woods, his nose picking up Kagome's salty scent and its direction. Sure enough, it led right to the path down to the well, and his nerves were on high alert, every fiber of his being concentrated on getting to the clearing in time. She was still there; he could tell that much by her scent, but how long she would be there was another question his senses couldn't tell him.

After what seemed like ages, he reached the entrance to the clearing, and his eyes flew towards the center. Inuyasha blanched as he saw how dangerously close she was to the edge, and what angle her body was. Any second she could slip. He did register anything, his instincts kicked in and the next thing he knew he flying over the space that separated them as Kagome slowly began to fall forward into the well.

Catching her arm, Inuyasha pulled her to him and held her securely, his arms encircled around her.

Kagome was in complete shock. "Inu- Inuyasha?" she asked uncertainly, her voice catching on a sob and she raised her hand to his face to make sure he was real. His breathing was uneven, and she felt his body shaking as he embraced her.

"What are you doing here?" she questioned, tears pooling in her enormous brown eyes. If he was here with her, did that mean that he chose her over Kikyo? Hope began to bubble in her heart, and a thrill shot through her. Pulling back to see his face, she was surprised at his dejected image.

Inuyasha's hands were limp at his side and his face was lowered, he looked the exact image of an abused puppy. He just couldn't take it anymore. The whole pressure of losing Kikyo and _almost _losing Kagome was just too much to carry.

Kagome felt herself melt and she moved back into his arms, hugging him. "Hey, it's okay, don't worry," she soothed.

"You don't get it do you?" Inuyasha stated. Lifting his head from Kagome's shoulder, he slacked his grip on her waist. "Why were you leaving?"

Kagome looked down to her feet and wondered if she should tell him. It would embarrass her and make her look selfish, but she didn't care, as long as Inuyasha knew the truth.

"Look, I," she faltered and her eyes roamed up again to Inuyasha's face and found that his gaze was focused on her. "I thought you had gone with Kikyo," she mumbled this last part, as if she were ashamed of it.

Inuyasha's golden eyes softened on the girl in front of him, but since her gaze was now averted to the ground, she didn't notice. "Why the hell would you think that? Did I say I was going to?"

She refocused her attention to the hanyou in front of her and took a shaky breath, wondering if she should say just why she thought so. "Well you _do _care for her, probably love her…so I assumed that you would-," her speech was complicated as Inuyasha's lips gently came down and silenced her next words.

Kagome gasped into his mouth, astounded at his actions, and he used every ounce of courage he possessed to keep the kiss going. Shyly, Kagome melted into his kiss, her eyes closing as she responded. It was a shy, rather awkward kiss, but awesome nonetheless.

He felt his demon blood pumping in response, and before he could react, his eyes became a crimson blood red and his fangs and claws lengthened, as well as sharpened. Kagome sensed the abrupt change in his aura, as well as the pressure of his larger fangs on her lips.

_This is not good, _was her mind's first reaction to this situation.

Instead of pushing her away and ripping her into shreds, the demon pulled her deeper into him and with a deep growl further kissed her.

This had to be one of the most exhausting days of her life. It seemed never ending. First, Kikyo… then almost leaving for good… and now _this? _Her nerves were kicked into overdrive, and right now her instincts were screaming trouble.

The demon's kiss was much more demanding and fierce than the hanyou's gentle one, and a very guilty part of Kagome actually enjoyed the passion immensely. Even if it was his demon side, it was still Inuyasha…

_His demon side must not understand that humans need oxygen once in a while! _She thought as she felt her lungs burning from the long period she had gone without breathing. Ignoring his protesting growls, she broke away and took deep gulps of air, trying to sooth her flustered skin.

Now that she was actually face to face with the demon, she was starting to worry about what exactly she was going to do about him. It didn't seem like a little sweet talk was going to convince him this time, and basically there was no hope of escape, considering she wasn't the fastest runner and he could most likely walk faster than her.

However, it seemed she didn't really need to do anything because as soon as she opened her mouth, Inuyasha (demon form) scooped her up, threw her over his shoulder and sped off, grumbling roughly, "Nothing you say will stop me."

Kagome, not sure whether to scream for help or handle this herself, sighed in confusion and rested her elbows on his back, placing her head in her hands. There was nothing she could do in her power but wait, because she wisely realized that all she would be able to do at this moment was maybe bite him, and that probably wouldn't accomplish anything.

_It's going to be a long ride… _she thought exasperatedly.

But, her thoughts were interrupted by a jolt as Inuyasha sprang from a rock and out of the corner of her eye she noticed an object fall. Tetsaiga!

An idea popped into her head quickly, and before she could fully think it over, she knew she had to act. Kagome hurled herself with all her might forward and slipped out of Inuyasha's tight grasp, falling down to the earth as she reached hurriedly for the also falling Tetsaiga. _Closer…! _She thought in desperation.

With as much effort she could muster her fingers curled around Tetsaiga's hilt and right on cue Inuyasha caught her, landing safely on the boulder below.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, bitch?" The demon asked, clutching her and looking suspiciously at Kagome. But, bolstered by her successful catch, Kagome thrust Tetsaiga into his hand, and without another word Inuyasha's once red pools were their soothing shade of gold.

Kagome threw her arms around the disoriented Inuyasha, who crouched there blinking; not really knowing what was happening, but smart enough to realize that something had gone wrong. What had he done? Last thing he remembered, he was kissing Kagome and…

A light clicked on in his mind and his expression darkened. _Idiot, idiot, IDIOT! _He shouted at himself, his inner voice growing louder with each word. _What the hell did you expect to happen? You can't make stupid mistakes like that!_

"Hey…what the heck did I do…" he muttered to Kagome, who seemed to regain her sense and separated from him, staring him right in the eye.

"Well… you kind of transformed." She told him, searching his eyes for any sign of his emotions, but he kept them well out of sight. Kagome still wanted answers to the Kikyo situation, and why his demon side kissed her like that and… the list was endless, there was so much she wanted to know.

_I suspected as much… _he thought grimly. "Fuck," he whispered. He couldn't remember the details, but slowly he was gaining second by second in his conscience. Opening his mouth wide to reply, he shut it closed with a snap as his entire memory returned. _I took her away? _Inuyasha thought, panic apparent in his expression, which Kagome didn't miss.

"Don't worry," she hastily assured him. "You didn't hurt me or anything."

_Yeah, I didn't hurt you, but was I going to? _Inuyasha thought sadly. His ears drooped and his features grew even more sober.

Kagome watched the change in his demeanor, and bit her lip. Why was he so saddened? After all, he hadn't hurt her in any way… well, except for her bruised lips but that was partly her fault anyhow.

Clearing her throat, she voiced another nagging voice that she had in the back of her head. "What happened earlier today?" Kagome asked softly.

One dog ear swiveled in her direction and he looked up from his thinking. _Oh yeah… _he thought and felt that familiar sensation of regret in the pit of his stomach. Struggling to say the right words, Inuyasha finally admitted, "Kikyo's…gone." His voice faltered momentarily, because although he loved Kagome, he had still cared for the dead miko. "She finally went where she had to… hell."

Kagome's eyes widened. "Why didn't you go?"

"I…" he stopped, and hesitantly glanced at her, uncertain whether to tell her the truth. Half of him was excited by the thought of his confession, half of him dreaded it. Inuyasha settled on saying, "I guess it's because I knew I couldn't go."

He stopped there, and Kagome understood that was all he was willing to tell her for now. With a longing look at him, she stood up and brushed off her knees. "Miroku and Sango are probably worried."

Inuyasha followed suit and allowed Kagome to climb on his back, but not before double checking that Tetsaiga was locked securely on his waist. He wasn't going anywhere without it.

She had forgiven him again. Who knew what his demonic side was planning when he kidnapped her? _Thank you Kagome, for understanding, _he mentally tried to tell her but knew she wouldn't be able to hear him.

At the edge of Kagome's conscious, she felt a small voice say, _'thank you Kagome, for understanding.' _She gasped at this new voice, it sounded like Inuyasha! _Is he trying to talk to me? _Kagome wondered and she whipped her head around to glance at Inuyasha, who had a far away look in his eyes, his gaze locked on nothing in particular.

_That's weird, _she thought perplexed. _I could've sworn he was talking to me…_

Trying to do the impossible, which was not think of Inuyasha, Kagome tried to think back on what she had said to Sango and Miroku before she had disappeared. After all, she had been in tears and doubt had clouded her mind. Kagome hadn't really been focusing on what she had been saying, for all she knew she could've told them that she had gone to the bathroom and would be back in a minute. (She giggled at her own sarcasm, feeling much better with Inuyasha's decision to remain at least a little while longer with them)

In fact, Kagome felt as if a pressure from her chest had been lifted, as if the dark shadow of Kikyo would not be hovering over her constantly.

She snapped out of her reverie as Inuyasha crouched down, and she realized that they had made it to the village. "Oh!" she exclaimed, getting off. "Thank you." Smiling her appreciation, Kagome walked to Kaede's hut, anxious to see her friends as well.

Before she could reach the door, it burst open and out ran Shippo, followed closely by Sango and Miroku.

"Kagome!" they cried out and Kagome was suffocated under a mass of bodies that suddenly pummeled into her.

Inuyasha scowled at the hugging trio and yelled, "What the hell! I go and get Kagome back and I don't get any thanks for it?" Miroku smirked and sneered in a babyish way, "Awww, dos da big bwad dwoggie wanna be pwetted?"

Throwing Miroku a dirty glare, Inuyasha muttered darkly, "Pardon?" Miroku flinched and hid behind Sango, who was silently laughing. Kagome was doing the same thing and, judging from the monk's expression, you could see Miroku's pride hurting.

Smirking at his ability to scare the monk so easily, Inuyasha shuffled over to the hut and entered in his usual confident manner. He mumbled a hello to Kaede and sat down, suddenly realizing just how exhausted he was. It had really been a long morning, both emotionally and physically. Inuyasha stared at the entrance to the hut and sighed, remembering a time when Kikyo and he had been in here, when Kaede was just a little girl. The memory was nice; he remembered imagining that they had been his family. His gaze was still locked on the flap when Kagome and Shippo entered and Inuyasha felt the same way he had back then. Pretending they were his family. _Feh, you're pathetic, _he thought to himself and shook himself of his encounter with de'ja vu.

As soon as she walked into the room, Kagome had felt Inuyasha's gaze on her but had decided to brush it off as just a passing glance. But when his eyes didn't leave her, she began to question just why he was staring at her. Knowing she wouldn't be able to concentrate on anything with him looking, she turned to him and asked innocently, "What?"

Inuyasha realized he had been watching her and he quickly tried to cover it up. "Nothing," he lied hastily.

Kagome arched a brow and folded her arms; she recognized a lie when she heard it, and this time she was not going to back down. "Then why were you staring?" _Ha, he can't back out of this one! _She thought triumphantly.

_Think! _He urged himself and before he could stop it his mouth blurted out, "Shippo." Kagome looked at him in disbelief, a slight smile on her lips at his obvious display of nervousness. "Shippo?" she repeated humorously and Inuyasha understood that he couldn't deny what he had just said.

"Yes," he stated matter-of-factly. Shippo made a face and squeaked, "But why were you staring at me?" Inuyasha almost groaned, when would the questions stop so he could just avoid all this unneeded anxiousness?

Clearing his throat he tried to find an excuse but his mouth never listened and before he could stop it…

"His tail." Mentally smacking himself repeatedly, Inuyasha changed the subject by focusing on the barely coming in Sango. "What took you guys so long?" Miroku entered right behind her and blinked as he found Inuyasha's sharp eyes boring into his.

"What, we can't do anything without your permission?" Sango snapped back coolly and Inuyasha sighed. _More questions? When will they stop! _"No," he retorted and sat back down, hoping they would get off his back.

His reply only served to make Sango madder and she yelled, "We aren't your servants!" Kagome's voice rang out after hers, "You still haven't answered why you were looking at Shippo's tail!" The couple closed in on the frightened hanyou and Inuyasha thought, _what have you gotten yourself into now?_

An hour later Inuyasha had managed to stumble his way through the mass of questions, his answers resulting in two very ticked off girls sitting in the corner, and in Inuyasha's opinion, scheming ways to get revenge. He sighed and felt a hand rest on his shoulder. Turning to the source, he found a certain monk who was eyeing the girls retrospectively.

"I know those looks all too well," Miroku began nervously, "you better apologize before it is too late…" Inuyasha feh'd and shoved Miroku away, playing his usual role of the tough guy. "No fucking way," Inuyasha snorted stubbornly but quickly reconsidered as Sango shot him a particularly evil glare. Gulping rather pathetically, Inuyasha whimpered as Kagome joined her dirty glaring and he found himself their target.

Snatching a quick glance at the worried monk, Inuyasha growled quietly, "You better be right," before scooting over to the girls, and Kagome glanced at him with more curiousness than anger as Sango regarded him coldly.

"What do you want?" Sango asked icily and Inuyasha lazily leaned against the wall, placing his hands behind his head casually. _Ok, good, you have the calm look down, now calmly apologize, _he commanded, hating to have to apologize for anything, and in his discomfort his words came out something like this…

"Apologize I being for not rude," Inuyasha stumbled out and then he visibly smacked his forehead with his palm. Miroku groaned and fell down anime style, and Sango and Kagome looked at him as if he were crazy.

"Huh?" Kagome asked in utter confusion and Sango just stared. Inuyasha sweat dropped and laughed nervously. "Well, I uh," he started and then the rest of his words came out in a rush. Again noticing the look of puzzlement on their faces, Inuyasha sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Look, I'm sorry for being rude…" he responded to their questioning stares and they appeared stunned. "You're apologizing?" Sango asked uncertainly. Her eyes narrowed in suspicion and she questioned, "Who put you up to this?"

Inuyasha sniffed and turned his nose up at the girls. "Who knows? I might have planned this myself." Kagome's eyebrows shot up, and she replied, "Inuyasha, you never apologize."

"Shit, alright it was Miroku." He admitted and Miroku only laughed nervously. Sango shrugged at the monk's concern for his own welfare and again threw a suspicious glance at Inuyasha before retreating to the other side of the hut, where Kilala was sleeping.

The moonlight came in through the silent hut, its light shining on a young woman who was sitting up in her sleeping bag, a thoughtful expression on her face. Kagome had decided to stay up until Inuyasha returned, he had left about an hour ago to walk outside in the darkness. She absentmindedly wondered where he was at this moment, but she had a pretty good idea what his moody manner had been about.

_He most likely regrets losing Kikyo…_ a little voice rang through her head and Kagome sighed, inwardly knowing it was true. Inuyasha could probably never forget about his first love, Kikyo. Kagome lay back down on her pillow and stared up at the dark ceiling, a thousand questions coming to mind. She had been unusually silent that evening and she was almost positive that everyone was worried about her. Her quietness had been due to the days events, Kagome could still barely believe Inuyasha had let Kikyo move on, and then came back to her.

_He even kissed me! _She added excitedly and a tremor of joy ran throughout her body.

A loud, high pitched cry echoed throughout the forest, and Kagome decided that, since she was not about to get any sleep, she should get some fresh air to clear her head from the excitement of the day.

Her feet carried her on, not stopping at the entrance to Kaede's hut but instead heading down the trail that lead to the well. She didn't plan on passing through to her era, but all she wanted to do was walk, and the path seemed like the safest place. At least it guaranteed she wouldn't get lost.

Suddenly, she spotted footprints in the ground a little off to the side of the road and, curiosity grabbing the better of her, Kagome inspected it closer and found a silver strand of hair tangled in a twig. _Inuyasha… _she thought as her heart sped up with his name. Lifting her eyes to the dark trees, Kagome got off the trail, now following the one Inuyasha left behind.

It was difficult. Only every couple of steps would she see some evidence. Usually, Inuyasha was never this careless, why was he now all of a sudden?

Walking silently through the brush, Kagome felt a shiver go down her that had nothing to do with the cold. _Man this forest creeps me out…_ A bad feeling was lingering in the back of her mind, she had had this notion for quite some time now and, quite frankly, and it was starting to freak her out. Pretty soon she reached a clearing and found a figure dressed in red with silver hair in the middle of it.

Quickly ducking behind a nearby tree, Kagome peeked her head out slowly and scanned the opening. What was Inuyasha doing here? It was the middle of the night and there was not another soul around. Kagome's gaze rested on Inuyasha's turned back, his silver hair swaying in and out of her view, a long shiny banner that draped from his head.

She watched intently as Inuyasha bent down on one knee and kneeled for a moment before a noise to the side of the clearing drew his attention. His head whipped around to the side and Kagome suppressed a scream.

Inuyasha's eyes were blood red for the second time that day.

**You guys must practically despise me now with this cliff hanger, but I must preside with my story, which means evil cliffhangers because I am just cruel like that. **

**But… who knows? Maybe with a lot of nice reviews the next chapter might come quicker… hintcoughhint**

**Hehe. **

**Anyways, what do you want to happen? You must tell me your ideas and comments, I beg of you people!**

**Your obedient author always and forever,**

**-kikyohater92-**


	10. Chapter 10

Inuyasha's Demon Mistake ch10

**Okay, this is kikyohater92 again, and I have to clear some questions brought up by some reviews. **

**For starters: Kagome doesn't realize yet that Inuyasha and/or his demon side love her. She knows that he cares for her, but to what extent she is not sure of…**

**Another thing: The reason Inuyasha doesn't just go ahead and take Kagome is because he doesn't know what his demon side would do to her, or if it would hurt her, which he does NOT want.**

**On a different subject, I just realized that the next twenty chapters I had written for this fanfic have to be _rewritten, _because I made a very, VERY big mistake that completely ruins the story. In another words, the reason I am updating every two weeks is because I have to entirely redo the whole story. **

**Let's just say that was not a happy revelation.**

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed these last chapters and continue to enjoy this one!**

**Disclaimer: Well actually I'm Rumiko Takahashi's daughter, and will inherit the Inuyasha empire once she passes away. Sure… and Sesshomaru's just a big, sweet friendly puppy. **

**No seriously, I'm not related to her in anyway, and I don't want a lawsuit so please don't sue puppy dog eyes. Besides you wouldn't gain squat because I'm broke.**

Kagome watched the demon Inuyasha closely, a terrible dread filling her from the inside. What was Inuyasha doing transformed? Inuyasha seemed to decide that the noise was irrelevant and turned once again, his back facing Kagome. She was frozen in place, she could not move for fear he would hear her, because he would. Even now she was not sure if he could sense her presence. She continued to stare as the demon finally stood and faced the tree where Kagome was. Gasping slightly she whirled her body back behind the tree, blocking her from view.

_Why did I go out so far? Now he knows for sure something is up… _Inuyasha's deepened voice cut through the stillness. "I know you are there. There is no use in hiding." Kagome groaned in surrender and slowly made her way out from behind the tree, locking her gaze on the demon's frightening eyes, yet somehow she found their depths interesting. Swallowing hard as he beckoned to her to move closer, Kagome found herself walking, almost mechanically, to Inuyasha's outstretched claw.

Uncertainly Kagome drew nearer to him until his hand was inches from her. Silence filled the air and once again Inuyasha's voice filled her ears. "Are you afraid?" it almost challenged and Kagome humphed.

Not wanting to show him the fear that gripped her insides, she averted her eyes from his searching ones, although she made no move to run. It was futile; he would catch up to her no matter how she would try to escape. And it wasn't an option to try and attack him either, that might only serve to ignite his short temper.

Kagome almost jumped at the firm hand that grasped her chin and raised it up to meet his stare. Forced to look up, Kagome locked her openly emotional brown eyes with Inuyasha's haunting crimson ones, yet there was a certain gleam that glinted in them, something that Kagome was confused on.

It wasn't a feeling of hate or anger that reflected in them, instead rather something deeper that teetered on the edge of passion.

That was the last thing she expected to see. Her knees resembled jelly, almost unnoticeably shaking. If he wasn't supporting her, Kagome really couldn't tell if she would be able to stand.

"This time," he whispered, his tone rough, "I won't be persuaded easily to leave…"

Kagome's cheeks, usually radiant, paled considerably at this threat.

_This side of him… it's so cold blooded and murderous, but then why isn't he trying to kill me? _Closing her eyelids shut, Kagome bit her lip and waited for whatever torture she would endure, a small whimper tearing from her throat.

But instead of the piercing feeling of claws ripping through her flesh, Kagome felt fingertips brush the side of her face, almost caringly, and her wide eyes shot open. She sucked in a breath as Inuyasha continued his ministration, his hand smoothly gliding the length of her jaw, sending shivers down her spine.

_What is he doing?! _She panicked, torn between enjoyment and horror.

The color returned to her face fully and her blush was a prominent factor on her features.

Kagome had no idea what was going on, or why the demon Inuyasha was acting so strangely around her. Even as she thought this, he bent down and nuzzled the side of her face against his own, darkening the red tinge on her cheeks.

"What have I gotten myself into?" she muttered, distress evident in her small voice.

One of his dog ears twitched and he lifted his head, this time possessiveness. "This time, bitch, you're _not _getting away."

Kagome's eyes hastily looked left and right for a way out, or for someone, _anyone, _who could possibly help her. His sharp voice sliced through her hopes thought, by saying, "Don't even think about it. There's no one around here."

Swallowing nervously, Kagome felt the dread pooling at the pit of her stomach. She thought she was going to faint, but willed herself to keep consciousness.

A genuine smile, though, came to the demon's lips as he watched Kagome, and she became curious as to how his expression could become the exact opposite of vicious. Perhaps, Inuyasha's demon half wasn't as bloodthirsty as meets the eye.

Her scent spiked with fear as he took a step towards her. Flattening his soft silver ears dismally against his head, Inuyasha growled in disapproval. "You stupid woman," he snarled, "haven't you realized I'm not going to kill you?"

She flinched at his harsh words, but took hope from his words. "What do you want from me then?" she asked quietly, almost not wishing to hear the answer.

Inuyasha searched her shimmering chocolate eyes for a sign of anything, any feeling. He found plenty, the depths overflowing with a mixture of them all. Worry and concern were foremost, not for her, but directed at him, confusion was there too as well as fear and doubt lurking in the shadows.

It was like reading an open book. Her eyes betrayed her soul to him, allowing him to see everything although she might not know how much she was revealing.

The breeze stirred up the grass below their feet, rustling the long stalks in a wave. The moonlight shone brightly down on the couple, splashing them into pale light, enough to illuminate each individual feature.

The trees swayed eerily in the cool night, the leaves picked up by the slightest gust.

All the nocturnal animals went about their way, and the dark creatures of night crawled from their holes and prowled the land once again.

Yet the pair, oblivious to the world still revolving around them, stood frozen in the center of the clearing.

In response to her question, the demon buried his face into the bend of her alluring neck. "You," he growled forcefully, but his deep tone reflected much more. Before Kagome could even completely comprehend his unexpected answer, Inuyasha dug his sharp fangs deep into her smooth skin, tearing a muffled scream from her lips.

**Ha, ha, HA! Yes, another short chapter (those fans who read my other story, _The Eternal Bond, Trust _know what I'm talking about) but this week has been a killer, too. But here's a good thing: no more band practice so I can write a lot more! Expect longer chapters and more one-shots!**

**Hope you don't mind the very evil cliffhanger. I can just picture your evil looks, and I'm laughing so hard my sides are hurting. Anyways, I'm going to specify on this, in this fanfic the way to become mated is to exchange blood. Yes, I know in some other fanfics they just have him bite into her neck, that's why I'm telling you this. **

**So… even though he just bit her vampire-style, they aren't mated yet so don't get your hopes up!**

**-kikyohater92-**


	11. Chapter 11

Inuyasha's Demon Mistake ch11

**Sorry about the delay, but I've gotten ahead on my chapters so just bear with me, keeping up with two stories is difficult for me with school and band, but somehow I scrape through.**

**Hope you like the latest chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own that adorable dog demon Inuyasha.**

Kagome struggled to calm her rapidly palpitating heart, her breathing coming in short little pants. Squeezing her eyes shut as the pain wracked her body, Kagome emitted a high pitched scream again. It seemed like there was a fire in her shoulder, and she could feel the blood trickling down her neck and collarbone.

Growling in satisfaction, Inuyasha eased his fangs from her flesh and grinned triumphantly at the cringing girl below. Her blood stained his lips, dripping down eerily.

She didn't look up, fear welling inside the bottom of her stomach as she clutched her injured shoulder. It was aching so bad her vision was starting to dim, but she couldn't lose conscience.

The taste of her innocent blood in his mouth woke up something inside of him, and he shook his head as his human side was roused from its dormant state.

Panic overtook his senses as he comprehended his actions and using that sudden guilt and fear as leverage, Inuyasha overcame his demonic side and opened his golden eyes to the sight of Kagome swaying dangerously. Shocked, he grabbed her by the shoulders to keep her righted, and jumped back in horror as Kagome let out a quick shout of pain.

Looking to her right shoulder, Inuyasha's face paled to paper white as he saw the bite marks he had left, and the amount of blood spilling over her shoulder.

"Kagome… I," he fumbled to say, the words sticking in his throat and not forming properly. He swallowed past the lump of jumbled words, not knowing what to say. His arms were shaking as they grasp her limp ones and he ashamedly moved his gaze away from her. He didn't deserve to look at her in the face after what had just transpired. He would never be worthy again to be near her presence.

His worst fears had been confirmed. There was no way he could keep peace of mind within himself with Kagome so close, and he did not want to, for the life of him, harm her ever again.

Kagome fought to keep her gaze from clouding over. Somewhere in her foggy mind she comprehended that Inuyasha's half demon state had sprung forward once more. Kagome wished to talk to him, to have him reassure her, but darkness was creeping into her soul.

So, trusting fully that he would protect her no matter what, Kagome slipped off into unconsciousness.

And right she was. Inuyasha carefully lifted her bridal style, knowing it was probably the last time he would be holding her, and took off in a whirl of clothing.

Kaede's hut was a distinct mark in the distance, and Inuyasha picked up his furious pace to the limit. What was he going to do once he reached it? How was he supposed to explain what had just taken place?

The situation was one he couldn't handle. Miroku and Sango would undoubtedly present questions he didn't want to answer or even acknowledge. Slowing down to a jogging rate, Inuyasha reached the dingy old structure, his heart beating loudly. Squaring his shoulders defiantly in a proud manner Inuyasha walked through the entryway, breathing a sigh of relief as the sight that met his gaze held no other people.

_It's a damn good thing…_ he thought. If they had started to interrogate him, he probably would've ended up knocking them unconscious.

The bedding she had laid on mere hours before stretched out before his feet and he crouched, placing Kagome gingerly onto the mat.

His arm was stained with the pure blood that flowed from the juncture of her neck, as it had dripped constantly on the way back as he held her. Now, looking down at this sign of his failure, he regarded the stain with contempt. There was a lingering taste of her blood and skin in his mouth and, though its sweetness, it disgusted him.

How could he have allowed something like this to happen? No matter if it was the demon side that acted, it was still _his _demon side, his responsibility!

His fists clenched and unclenched, rage rolling off him in waves, as well as a searing pain accompanying it.

The mark. The reminder caused his head to lift quickly, and his shocked golden eyes to fly towards the ravaged spot on her neck. _Oh Gods… _he paled, his usually tanned face draining to a sheer white.

It couldn't be…

Dropping to the wooden floor, Inuyasha, despite his hurry, carefully peeled the wet clothing of her school uniform away from the injury and swept his gaze over the damaged skin. After a moment, his eyes closed in relief as if coming to a reassuring realization.

It was too close of a call. If his fangs had dug in any deeper, then he could've very well had marked her permanently to him. The weight that had appeared on his shoulders seconds before vanished, only to be replaced by the empty hollowness that remained inside of him.

Kagome had forgiven him all the former times his violent twin had resurfaced, but would she now? Now, when the demon had crossed the line and done the unthinkable… hurt her?

He sighed heavily, furrowing his dark eyebrows seriously.

Suddenly, his ears found footsteps hurriedly reaching towards the door and, not sure of what to do, whether to stay or not, Inuyasha fled out into the dark night.

Kaede walked in front of the bickering pair behind her, leading the way to her hut as she paid no heed to Miroku or Sango's heated whispers. It had take more time than she first had guessed to accomplish their task of gathering herbs and administering a medication to a sick village resident, and all she really needed to do right now was rest.

Halting abruptly as she witnessed a flash of shadow escape from her doorway, Kaede spotted the glint of silver and continued as she realized that it had been Inuyasha. _I wonder what ails him? _She thought, but shrugged off the matter.

Sango's mouth thinned into a hard line as she glared at the monk. _Oooh, just wait until I get my hands on my Hiraikotsu, then you will be begging me for mercy! _Her feet moved on faster, wanting to reach the shack quicker.

Miroku watched her hurried movements with a lecherous curiosity. _Ah, Sango, my sweet, playing hard to get, are we? _He comprehended her actions wrongly, and deciding he would give her some encouragement to help shed some of her modesty, Miroku's cursed hand reached out for the haven of her backside.

Sensing the monk needed another death stare to keep him in line, Sango whirled her head to the side, enough so that she could glare out menacingly from under her light brown bangs.

Finding his fingertips inches from her rear, she lashed out and struck his face, leaving another identical mark on his cheek.

Miroku's shoulder sagged in defeat, his hand caressing the throbbing ache of his stinging features. _It's a wonder I don't have permanent markings on my cheeks from all the slaps I have received from Lady Sango… _he mused.

They shifted the flap to the side and entered one after another, as Kaede bustled about her cabinets, organizing the remainder of her herbs she had acquired today. Sango's gaze automatically lay on her sleeping friend and she smiled, glad that she was resting.

Walking over to her surrogate sister, the demon slayer paused overhead of Kagome's figure, frowning as a sense of unease shot a cold rush through her veins. Slowly, almost regretting what she might view, Sango approached.

As soon as her worried honey eyes locked onto the pool of blood that lay beside Kagome's face, she screamed in horror. Miroku and Kaede whipped around, each of their heart beats increasing as they sought to find the cause of Sango's distress.

Sango kneeled before Kagome, her fingers flying towards the miko's neck as she beheld the horrid mark that was etched onto her once flawless skin. "Oh no, oh no, oh no," she whispered repeatedly, her mind racing to figure out how she could've acquired the wound.

Her demon hunting skills were brought out and she searched her training and experience for answers. It could've been a rogue vampire-like demon that attempted this, but Kagome was still alive, Sango could see her chest rising and falling with breath, and preying without killing was not a characteristic of blood-thirsty demons.

Then, what could've happened?

Miroku was beside her in a flurry of robes and his eyes widened as he gaped in shock at the injured priestess. Kaede's gasp could be heard from above as she looked down upon Kagome, too.

Inspecting the torn flesh more closely, Sango could perceive that this was made by some sort of sharp knife, or fangs, or…

Kaede broke through her train of thought as the old woman said solemnly, "I do not know how Lady Kagome was wounded, but I do know this: I witnessed a shadow exiting my hut as we came into view, but I suspected that it was Inuyasha." Miroku glanced up at Kaede's features, the elderly priestess's wrinkles more prominent as to increase the gravity of it all.

"However it appears it was not," she finished with a shake of her head, and walked off; preparing to tend to Kagome's wound.

Miroku stood, his eyes reflecting his thoughtful mood as he contemplated the options of whom it might have been. Sango lingered, her gaze fixed upon the wound. Gently, she ran her fingertips over the jagged edges of skin and her frown deepened. It had to have been fangs; a knife would've made a cleaner cut.

Her thoughts reached back to Kaede's words. _"…I suspected that it was Inuyasha…" _

…_maybe it was, _she wondered, but pushed the possibility aside. She couldn't accuse him now, with what little evidence they had.

She rose from her sitting position too, and joined Miroku. She wasn't done with this subject, and she and the missing half demon were going to have a _long _discussion once he returned.

**Ooooh, poor Inuyasha, he is definitely cornered now! Well, hope this chapter wasn't too rushed, because I felt that it was. But that's self-conscious me, always paranoid. **

**Well, all I can say is keep on reading because the good part (and the ending) is fast coming, and believe me, you won't expect the plot. I'm telling you, this story will climax with a bang! **

**You might want more fluff, but to tell you the truth I think I have been writing too much… what do you think? **

**If you don't forget to review, I won't forget to update! Hehe… little blackmail artist I am. **

**-kikyohater92- **


	12. Chapter 12

Inuyasha's Demon Mistake ch12

**Author's Notes: **Hey it's me again, back with another posting! I can't believe I'm actually keeping up with this… it takes a lot of writing to write two complete chapters for both of my main stories _and _also add in a little bit of paragraphs to my under-construction one-shots. Yikes. I would've thought most of my hair would be pulled out by now, but surprisingly I only have a couple of bald spots where I yanked some of it out… just kidding.

**Disclaimer: **I can't believe I have to write this every time I post something… ugh okay… no, I don't own Inuyasha. Happy? Satisfied? Good.

0

0

_Maybe I shouldn't have run… damnit, that was so stupid! _Inuyasha berated himself, perched high in the god tree as he watched the sun rise over the east horizon. One leg was drawn up to his chest while the other lazily dangled off the branch he was sitting on. Inuyasha's lip curled in a silent snarl, that eventually transformed into a low growl.

How much of a coward was he? Leaving like that after he had almost succeeded in marking her, and relying on their companions to help her while he fled? A steady chant drummed in his head, repeating just how cowardly he was.

_Stop! _Pressing his hands into the sides of his head in an attempt to lessen the noise, he sighed in relief as the voice died down.

The taste of Kagome's blood had painfully faded from his mouth after hours of agony in which he repeatedly had gotten water and swished it in his mouth to get it to rinse off of his fangs.

The more he thought about it, the more logical it seemed to keep a safe distance away from Kagome at all times. He would have to half kill himself to stay away, but it was much better than her getting harmed by his own hand.

Absentmindedly, Inuyasha swatted at a mosquito that was on his neck. A very muffled, "Ah! Master Inuyasha, please don't harm an old flea like me!" came from the palm of his hand and he glanced down at it to see his long-time retainer Myoga there.

"What the heck?" the dog demon snapped, his eyebrows rising. "Myoga, what the fuck are you doing here?"

The flea demon cleared his throat and sat down cross-legged on Inuyasha's hand, making a show of his actions. Then, the gravest of expressions took his face, drawing it out seriously. "It is as I feared, Master Inuyasha. Your blood is shifting and changing. I am presuming your demon nature arises much more often than normal, ne?"

Shocked at the little flea's precise details that were apparently true, Inuyasha merely nodded his head in a yes.

"Ah, yes," Myoga muttered under his breath, thoughtfully stroking his chin. "This is indeed a problem…"

"What's the problem? Do you know what the hell is going on with me?" Inuyasha fumed, not receiving any desirable answering from Myoga. "If you weren't so damn useful I'd squish you good…" the half demon threatened darkly.

Myoga sweat dropped, waving his hands dramatically in front of his face. "N-no Master Inuyasha, you have it all wrong I was merely thinking!" Sitting back down with a sigh, the old flea presented a straw hat from his pack and set it resolutely on his balding head.

"Now then, what was I saying? Ah, yes, about your demon blood. I have a few questions that might help the situation." Myoga set his gaze directly on the alertly attentive Inuyasha. "Perhaps you may have noticed that during your transformation period, your demon side was interested in one particular thing it pursued. Any ideas, my lord?"

Inuyasha set his teeth, his eyes concentrated and a grim frown firmly in place. Of course, he knew that his demon side was definitely chasing Kagome, and come to think of it, that was about all it was concerned about whenever he was demon. He looked to Myoga suspiciously, not really wishing to tell him it was Kagome.

"Master Inuyasha?" the flea demon nervously asked, as he beheld the narrowed golden slits watching his every move.

"Would this information help to prevent future transformations?" Inuyasha questioned roughly, and when responded to with a yes, the dog demon averted his eyes off to the trees. "Fine, it wants Kagome." With a snarl, Inuyasha turned back to elderly flea and demanded, "But don't tell anyone else! Keep this between us, alright?"

Myoga nodded, and Inuyasha, halfway convinced his secret was safe, uttered a grunt of satisfaction. The old flea demon rubbed his chin some more, his eyes squeezed shut in concentration. "If I remember correctly, milord, you seem to be nearing the demon age at which you find a mate. The normal age is around two centuries, and you have surpassed that by a couple of years, have you not?"

Inuyasha scowled. He didn't like where this was heading… "Are you saying my demon side wants Kagome as its m-mate?" The poor dog demon blushed furiously at this thought. It made sense, but by golly he couldn't let that happen! Kagome was too young… and innocent… and, well, no! Sure, he had been through plenty of times almost on a daily basis where he had to shove some rather naughty ideas from his head, but he wouldn't ever go through with them!

Noticing the distressed look upon his master's features, Myoga explained rather hastily, "But alas, I'm sure you can suppress the instinct just fine… you do have a knack for being stubborn, Master Inuyasha."

"Feh. What would you know, flea?" Inuyasha snorted, although he was a little comforted by Myoga's reassurance.

"Now then," Myoga spoke up, brandishing his hiking stick and hitching his pack higher up on his slightly bent-over back. "I'll be making my leave before your demon side comes up. Better safe than sorry, as I always say milord!" Without further ado, the little flea hopped off, leaving Inuyasha more confused and hopeless than ever.

"Darn Myoga and his smart-ass ideas in that little head of his. What the heck did he come over here for then?" Inuyasha, deciding it was irrelevant, laid back into the sturdy trunk of the god tree and resumed his quiet fuming.

0

0

Kagome's mind was nervously pacing. She had no idea as to what was going on, and Sango had restrained from telling her the reason behind Inuyasha biting her neck. Scowling as her brown eyes flashed dangerously, she wondered exactly _why_ Sango would not tell her, considering it was _her _that was bit.

Sighing as the anger ebbed away to be replaced by a faint hollowness, Kagome laid her head in her knees, very much conscious of her throbbing neck. Inuyasha had disappeared, as customary, but the strange part was that he vanished with her injured. No matter what, he _never, _I mean never, left when she was suffering with a wound.

That thought worried her. Did it bother him so much that he no longer wanted to be near her at all? Contrary to his opinion, it wasn't his fault at all. It was not like he could control his demon side, his demon blood was much more dominant than his human blood, for sure; did he really expect to be able to hold it off constantly?

_And I though school exams were stressful. Talk about ignorant… _Kagome guiltily remembered all the times she had complained of the hardships of leading a double life… not vocally, of course, she was usually not the type to whine. But more in a subtle way, like how she would always snap out replies to her friends in a less-than-friendly voice.

But her companions in the feudal era, they were just living in a full-blown drama. Every waking moment of their life they had to earn by fighting for their right to live, to actually exist… and all she had to worry about was school? Please.

"Lady Kagome…" a tiny voice whispered extremely close to her ear, causing her to jump in surprise and look about wildly. There was nobody in sight. Just as she was beginning to think she had officially lost it, Myoga popped out of nowhere, landing neatly onto her outstretched legs.

"Oh!" she cried out, her eyes widening briefly, but she calmed down as she recognized the small flea. "Myoga!" she exclaimed in a scolding manner, "warn me before you come out and scare me like you just did…"

He glanced at her apologetically. "My apologies… however, I wish to speak to you on some urgent business…" Kagome's eyes drifted to the doorway, not sure if he would like spying ears to hear his news.

Myoga followed the direction of her gaze, and answered her unspoken question. "Don't worry, I am sure no one's outside… and this will take no longer than a few minutes of your time, Lady Kagome."

Kagome's eyebrows drew together with concern as she heard the slight catch to his normally calm tone. "Myoga, what is it?"

He gulped, pulling at the collar of his kimono distractedly. "I hope Master Inuyasha isn't nearby…" he whispered, his words meant for his ears only, but Kagome caught them.

"Why?" she questioned, her curiosity snagged by this plea. What was it Myoga wished to tell her that Inuyasha shouldn't catch him saying?

The flea's bug eyes darted panickingly around the room before resting on the girl before him. "You see…it is a very complicated matter. Demon blood and hormones, that's what. Something a human would not know much about…especially a person coming from a different era…"

"You see," Myoga continued, "Master Inuyasha is going through a cycle normally went through by demons. His body is… ah, shall we say _changing_, not physically, but more mentally and instinctively."

Kagome frowned in thought. "Basically… maturing?"

"Yes and no." The flea demon answered carefully. "It's not his human side that's maturing… that happened when he reached the human stage of 'puberty' long ago. His demon side is finally maturing… he has reached the age where demons usually graduate into adulthood."

There was a lull in the talking where Myoga paused for a quick inhale of air, and Kagome grabbed this opportunity to ask, "Why are you telling me this, Myoga?"

Myoga gestured with his hands wildly. "This is why Inuyasha has been transforming so often! And… why he's coming after you…"

Kagome pursued the topic more, burning for answers. "Go on…" she urged.

"I don't have much time… there is too great a risk of him catching me in the act of telling you this… Inuyasha's demon side has raised a notch on its instincts, not the fighting instincts, but something traced deeper…"

"These kind of instincts are meant to preserve the demon heritage, and have been passed down since the beginning of demons. It is the act of finding a mate, which therefore leads to bearing pups."

Myoga flinched violently as a twig snapped outside. Wiping his forehead exhaustedly as he realized it was merely the wind, the flea demon muttered feverishly, "I have said too much. The rest is up to you to figure out… good luck, Lady Kagome and farewell!"

The flea raced as fast as his little leaps could carry him to the window and then out, and Kagome stared at the spot he had been in milliseconds before. This visit had definitely been unexpected, but she appreciated the help. On her own, she would have never been able to scrounge up that much insight on Inuyasha, after all the half demon was as shut up inside himself as Sesshomaru, if not more.

_I guess I have to take this as it comes…I hope I can survive this without another confrontation with his demon side! _

0

0

**Author's Notes:** This story will probably carry on for another good couple of chapters… and then I'll finish with an amazing epilogue! Not much to say, for once, so I'll leave you guys enough time to write out your reviews! (Hint, hint)

-kikyohater92-


	13. Chapter 13

Inuyasha's Demon Mistake ch13

**Author's Notes:** What's new with my loyal readers? Not much? Sorry I made you wait so long, that was very mean of me, I know… But, I shall give you this chapter, which has two whole pages more than the other chapters! Haha! I tell you, writing not one, but _two_ long chapters for my stories is really exhausting. (pants heavily) Now, I present to you two hours worth of my busy schedule!

**Disclaimer:** If I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times… (literally) No, I don't own anything. Zilch. Nada. Nil.

0

0

0

Two days had passed quickly after that close encounter, and yet Inuyasha had said no more on the subject. He had come back, rather in a bad mood, just a day earlier, and the whole group had been thrown into a state of uncertainty.

Everyone noticed the slowly becoming common 'trips' Inuyasha had to make into the forest. In what seemed the most unexpected times, his face would pale suddenly and he would rush into the nearest safety line of trees there was.

The same thing replayed itself every couple of hours, and Kagome watched sadly as his fading figure bounded into the woods. Her eyes shimmered with unshed tears for the half demon's misery. Turning back to the pathway she proceeded down the road with her companions in tow. Despite wanting to stay and wait for the missing Inuyasha, she remembered his orders from the last time. He had specifically told them (actually it was closer to yelling) afterwards to continue on and not stop their pursuit.

That's what they were doing right now. Searching once again for the jewel fragments. The pattern had fallen back into place, all of the traveling and scouring, except for a few changes. Inuyasha barely was seen with them. He might drop by and try to remain with the group, but it was only a matter of moments before he fled back.

Kagome scowled, her tears drying. He couldn't go on like this, there was no way they would accomplish _anything_ with this routine. She vowed that next time he appeared; she would personally drag him off and put in a few opinions of her own. After all, she had thought long and hard about the information Myoga had trusted to her. Myoga had told her that he was going through a 'mating' frenzy, basically. Then he had said it was why he was pursuing her. From what she gathered, that meant that his demon side relatively wanted her as a mate.

She had blushed like the schoolgirl she was when she had reached that conclusion, but it had made sense and tied in with the evidence she had. So Kagome had accepted the rather awkward fact, and not confronted Inuyasha about it. But now, she couldn't let him live in this unfortunate state of anxiety, never knowing if he was to be trusted around her.

With renewed determination in her step she marched on.

Sango and Miroku wearily treaded behind her, the former carrying a fatigued Kilala and the latter carting a whining Shippo. They hadn't stopped since lunch time, which had been roughly five hours ago. This pace was going to be the death of them if they didn't slow down and rest.

The two locked glances, and silently agreed one of them should speak up.

Miroku cleared his throat business-like, and it was clear he had something to say. However, Kagome continued to walk, unaware of this subtle sign as she was wrapped up in her own self-resolution.

Sango sent Miroku a despairing look, and then picked up her speed so that she was right behind the distracted priestess. Reaching her hand out, Sango tapped her lightly on the shoulder.

They weren't expecting her reaction to be so panicked. She yelped rather loudly and whirled around, her eyes as round as dinner plates. Exhaling in a disturbed breath, Kagome resumed a portion of her calm demeanor. "Sorry," she apologized for her inattentiveness.

"It's fine," Sango reassured her, "it's just that we thought it would be best to stop and relax for a moment, seeing as half of our group is currently unable to proceed." With this Sango gestured to the two demons riding on their backs, proving her point.

Kagome smiled. "Sure." She hadn't even realized or considered that the rest of her companions were tiring, and now that she had halted her pace, Kagome noticed that her body was exhausted as well. A nearby fallen log made an agreeable makeshift bench, and she sat down gingerly on the unsteady wood.

Immediately the muscles in her legs felt relief as they slowly unwounded. It appeared that she had been due for a break too. Kagome sensed the log rocking slightly and, looking to her right, found Sango joining her on the dead bark.

"Feels good to sit down, don't you agree Kagome?" Sango remarked amiably. The sun was low in its descent, meaning that night would fast be arriving to steal the light away. "Perhaps it would be better to stay in this spot for the night… seeing as we would only be able to walk for a couple of more minutes."

"I suppose you're right about that…" Kagome confirmed, willingly ready to commit to her bedding. After all, there was no need to stay awake to wait for Inuyasha. The last night, he had not returned at all, instead choosing to catch up with them mid-morning the next day.

The thought that he was not around her, protecting her with his shield of security that he placed on her, unnerved her greatly, and she found herself unable to slip into a deep sleep like she usually did.

Sango watched closely as the warring emotions flitted across Kagome's features one by one, and the young woman became more and more agitated as time passed. "Kagome?" she called softly, wanting to bring her friend back from whatever was bothering her.

There was a pause between the two as Kagome slowly filtered back into reality. "Huh?" she muttered dazedly to Sango, not having heard the demon slayer's words. A little embarrassed by her complete lack of attention, Kagome looked pointedly at the girl next to her.

Shaking her head in an amused fashion at Kagome, Sango patted the girl's knee and suggested, "How about you relax for a few minutes here, and then we'll travel to the nearest hot spring. It wouldn't hurt for us to unwind tonight." Knowing that Kagome's mind was full of overwhelming thoughts and that it would be best to relate them to her, Sango wisely concluded a trip to a hot spring would definitely be in order. Whenever they visited one of those, they always held their small discussions about dilemmas that were haunting them. And Sango was positive that Inuyasha was currently the target of Kagome's overbearing thoughts.

_Confound that half demon and his stubbornness! What has he done to Kagome now? _This question brought Sango to drop her gaze to Kagome's neck, and the scar that marred her collarbone. It had to have been Inuyasha, yet why was Kagome so clammed up about the subject? _I guess I'll find out at the hot spring… _Sango resigned herself. _And if she won't tell me, then this time I will be forced to drag it out of her!_

Kagome watched out of the corner of her eye as her best friend stood up and left the priestess to her own misgivings. She sighed, sorry that she had inadvertently pushed Sango away. _Perhaps a trip to the hot spring will do some good for me after all… _Kagome fully realized that Sango wanted to hear what was up, and that prompted the invitation. _Good friends are sneaky, _she mused, _oh well, at least I'll be expecting it and already have an answer… I'm still not exactly to clear on the reasons myself, anyways._

It was some complicated issue on demon hormones, a topic she knew virtually nil on. But, seeing as Sango was a demon slayer, she might have some insight on the matter, shedding some much needed light on the subject. Kagome brightened at the idea.

A red blur descended rapidly from the branches of a tree and landed on the ground, crouching. Instantly, Kagome recognized the figure of Inuyasha. Watching inconspicuously as he strode straight towards the meditating monk, Kagome noticed with a disheartening frown that he purposely avoided her eyes. _He knows I'm watching him, _she thought, _we'll just see how long he can hold out until he cracks…_

0

0

0

_Dammit how long is she gonna keep staring!? _Inuyasha furiously wondered, his gaze unwavering on a tree trunk. It took everything he had to keep from turning around to the searching call of her eyes, and he scowled silently at the tree in front of him.

This ignoring business of his was fast becoming a nuisance, seeing as it wasn't going very well. Twice today he had given into temptation and looked at her, but each time he caught himself guiltily and hastily glanced elsewhere.

Let's just say that he had spent a lot of time staring at trees, which aren't the most interesting thing to watch…

How long was he going to keep up with this? She was bound to get fed up with his behavior and forcefully make him look at her. Already Inuyasha knew that Kagome had realized he was avoiding her, how could she not? _What am I supposed to do? Not look at her for the rest of our shard journey until we complete the jewel? Months? Years?? _

Snorting indignantly, he turned to Miroku for lack of anything better to occupy himself with. The monk was midway into his meditation, a concentration rather difficult to break. Inuyasha grumbled in defeat. He was utterly and totally bored.

Surprisingly, the whole 'out of sight, out of mind' prospect had worked with his situation. Ever since beginning to ignore her, his demon side had almost completely subsided. Inuyasha felt the last rays of the warm light caress his face before it dipped into the horizon wholly, leaving behind the cold chill of darkness. The stars were yet to be seen, but the full moon made up for that lack of light with its bright moonlight.

The hairs on the back of Inuyasha's neck stood as he faced the entire moon. Much like the new moon, where his human side dominated his body, the full moon was a time in which his demon side was a fiercer presence in his mind. _Damn, how could I have forgotten? Tonight I really have to stay away from Kagome… _Cursing heavily under his breath Inuyasha closed his eyes.

"Kagome!" Sango called out, and Inuyasha's eyes snapped back open. "Kagome, are you ready to leave?"

"Almost!" came the reply, as Kagome's voice reached his ears.

Inuyasha whirled around to face Kagome, forgetting momentarily about his mission to ignore her, but remembering as soon as he beheld her mildly shocked expression. The question still lingered at the tip of his tongue, but his unresponsive lips formed no words.

_I can't believe it! _Kagome inwardly cheered, _I didn't even have to try to catch his attention! He did it himself! _"Don't worry," she assured Inuyasha, carefully choosing her words, "we're just going to the hot spring."

Almost mechanically, Inuyasha immediately denied it, proclaiming arrogantly, "Feh. As if I would worry about you." He turned back around, his blood pumping, a strange reaction to the priestess still focusing on him. Yes, this was going to be a very trying night indeed…

0

0

0

Kagome walked along the well-used trail to the hot springs, accompanied by a chattering Sango. The demon slayer had many things to announce to Kagome, but since Inuyasha's demon ordeal, there hadn't been a single moment to spare for conversation. Until now. The girls were taking a well-earned break from the outside world.

Stumbling upon the steaming waters unexpectedly, Kagome smiled widely at the familiar scene and dropped her bag by some bushes. "Wow. It has been a long time since I've been to a hot spring. I can't wait to get in!" she exclaimed, and began to unashamedly tug off her dirt-caked clothes.

Sango did the same, although at a more languid pace. Carefully stripping herself of her ordinary kimono clothing, she removed her sandals and placed them neatly beside her folded stack of clothes. She turned around, and found Kagome already waist deep into the water.

"Oh!" Kagome yelped, before lowering her pitch to a relaxed humming sound. "It feels _soooo _nice… What are you waiting for, come on in!"

Tentatively the exterminator dipped her toe testingly into the steaming liquid and frowned. Sango took a deep breath and bravely marched in, exclaiming too at the sudden change in temperature. The farther she waded in, though, the less the water burned, until it quickly became a soothing feature to her skin.

Slowly dropping deeper into the spring until the water met her chin, Kagome relaxed and allowed the hot water to caress her tense muscles. Within minutes, she was completely comfortable.

"Kagome…" Sango started hesitantly, uncertain of how to approach the topic she was deathly curious to know about.

"Mm?" The girl replied, her eyes closed in bliss at the comforting waters.

Sango drew her eyebrows together in concentration, and glanced apprehensively at Kagome, who had not noticed her friend's anxious state. "Well, I was rather wondering as to you and Inuyasha's strange behavior."

Kagome's eyes flew open at this abrupt question. She had anticipated it as soon as Sango had mentioned the hot springs, knowing full well her friend could sense her distress. Yet still, she really had no straight, exact answer. "I- I don't know Sango… it's rather complicated really…" Kagome paused in her stumbled explanation. "Do you know much about… demon aging?"

"Demon aging, you say?" Sango wrinkled her nose in deep thought as she searched her training years. "A bit, but not very much. Why? Is this what is troubling Inuyasha?"

"Kind of yes and no," Kagome answered slowly, "You see, I received some useful information from Myoga about Inuyasha's problem, and from what I gathered, Inuyasha is going through a demon development stage."

Adjusting herself so that she was leaning against a boulder on the sidelines of the hot spring, Sango listened intently. "Demon development. As in when demons mature their instincts?"

Kagome glanced to the side nervously, her fingers twiddling idly. "Something to that extent…" she agreed. "He is the age where his demon instincts call for a mate. Thus, our problem."

"Is this why Inuyasha is transforming so much?" Sango prodded on, absorbing the new knowledge eagerly.

"That's what Myoga said…" Kagome answered. She was clearly uncomfortable with the subject, and Sango dropped it immediately, noticing the way her friend's shoulders sagged and her expression became more mournful.

Sinking her head under the water and then breaking the surface again, Sango sighed, and then switched conversations. "So… where do you think our jewel shard hunting will take us now?"

Catching onto Sango's subtle change in discussion, Kagome smiled sadly. That was Sango, placing her friend's feelings over her own unquenched curiosity. "You don't need to do that, Sango. I'm perfectly fine with talking about this…"

"No, you're not. I can tell. It makes you nervous."

Kagome bit her lip softly, frustrated. Okay, she admitted it did make her a little anxious, but that was the obvious reaction to this personal conversation, right? "Well, alright it does make me a little bit nervous, _but _that doesn't mean I can't talk about it."

Smiling despite Kagome's moodiness, Sango stepped out of the scalding springs and grabbed the towel Kagome lent her. She dried off quickly, and then began to dress herself again.

"Oh, already? You want to go back this early?" Kagome questioned, slightly disappointed their bath didn't last longer, seeing as there was so much more she had to spill. Grudgingly, she started to rise.

Sango instantly held her hand up, signaling Kagome to stop, and then shook her head. "I know if I stay in here, you will want to explain this in more detail, but I think it's better if you don't. Give it more time, so that you'll be comfortable telling me, instead of awkward." Sending her bewildered friend a smile, she added, "The campsite isn't that far away, just shouting distance. If anything happens, we'll hear it, so you're pretty safe alone."

She slipped on her last sandal, and made her solo way back to the clearing.

0

0

0

**Author's Notes:** Okay, I'm evil, I decided to leave it here, completely random, so you guys can use your highly active imagination and try and figure out what happens next! It's a twisted guessing game! Review, and you will be rewarded with a nice, fat, juicy chapter next time on what happens at the hot spring!!

By the way, who is going on with the series by the manga? I'm dying to know what is happening…

-kikyohater92-


	14. Chapter 14

Inuyasha's Demon Mistake ch14

**Author's Notes:** Well this is a chapter that is kind of a mini introduction to the next chapter, which is one where there is going to be a big, main fight between Inuyasha and Sesshomaru that just might change everything… you're just going to have to read and see!

By the way, hope everyone had an awesome Christmas! (Bet everyone got something anime)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha, but if I did things would've ended a lot differently in the series…

0

0

0

Kagome tried her best to relax, leaning her back against a cool boulder to help her cause, but found herself unable to in the solitude. Her thoughts gave her no respite, tormenting her to no end. Closing her eyes and sighing dejectedly at her submission that there was going to be no rest for her tonight, Kagome sunk down in the soothing waters until her shoulders were completely submerged.

_Ooo, that feels **really **nice… _Once more she was reminded why she liked going to the hot springs so much, and now she found herself unwilling to get out at all. _A few more minutes couldn't hurt, as soon as I get back all I'm going to do is sleep… although sleep sounds really good right now too… _

She yawned, proving her earlier thought correct, and sleepily allowed her eyelids to droop lower and lower, fanning her eyelashes out against her cheek.

Suddenly, a noise to her right startled her so that her eyes shot open again, and she tensed, her senses alert. Vaguely, Kagome felt her spiritual sense tingle, as if something was wrong, but she shrugged it off as a symptom of her nervousness. _Argh, I'm just being paranoid, that's all. There's nothing really to worry about… _

Yet, no matter how much she argued to herself, Kagome could not shake the feeling that something was not right.

Kagome stood, finally following her instincts to leave the hot spring. The dark woods surrounding the waters were starting to loom over her threateningly, and her imagination was playing tricks on her. She remembered Sango telling her that she was shouting distance from the campsite, but that offered little comfort to her right now.

"Where do you think you're going?" a voice sneered, and Kagome froze mid-step, her whole body rigid with fear. _Oh my god, _she thought panickingly, as her mind raced with a million possibilities to whom the voice belonged to. Covering her chest as the water reached above her waist, Kagome slowly slid her frightened brown eyes to the side.

It was Inuyasha. She turned to face him, ready to reprimand him on watching her while she was in the hot spring _and_ scaring her, when she noticed another very important factor: he was in his full demon form.

Immediately, the color drained from her face, so that her skin was a sickly pale color similar to Kikyo's, and she stumbled backwards. "I-Inuyasha?"

His demon's unmerciful crimson eyes stared back at her in answer and she thought sadly, _no, Inuyasha, that's not you…_ Her expression turned sorrowful as her eyes quivered with unshed tears.

Her somber mood quickly retreated as panic settled in the bottom of her stomach. What could she do? Mouth opening, Kagome prepared to shout her lungs out so Sango could hear, but he cut her off before a sound escaped her throat. "There's no use in doing that." His tone held a smugness in it, one that greatly unnerved Kagome. What did he mean? He didn't… he wouldn't have gotten to them first, would he?

"Y-You," she sputtered. "You didn't _harm _them, did you?"

"No," he chuckled maliciously, as if it amused him to think about silencing their friends for good.

Relief tingled in the back of her mind for her blissfully unaware companions, but it was short lived as she found herself more preoccupied with the situation at hand. "Still," he continued, "by the time they would get here you would be long gone."

Kagome weighed the odds in her mind. True, if she screamed, he could probably have her out of Sango and Miroku's reach in no time, but then again doing nothing was not a smart option either.

It seemed on this one she was stranded again.

Various ideas on how to pacify him flew through her head, but none were enough. He wouldn't let some measly excuse stop him from his prey this time. Sinking lower in the water, almost the way her hopes were sinking inside of her, Kagome realized with a jolt she had no plan B for this one.

"Why would I be long gone?" she asked, trying to surreptitiously sneak backwards in the steaming water. If she was going to be caught by the demon, she wouldn't make it easy for him. She would go down kicking and screaming.

The pathway of her movements was followed extremely closely by Inuyasha, his turquoise pupils centered on her. Unmerciful eyes narrowed. "Because you're coming with me," he growled out menacingly, taking a step forward in the water and creating a splash.

"Are you sure about that?" Kagome once more prolonged her escape, feeling the incline of ground beneath her feet that signaled shore was closer and closer. She would just have to swallow her feminine modesty and streak through the woods with no clothing on. It was either that or submissively hand her life to Inuyasha, something she wasn't so willing to do when he was in his demon form.

The water was ever so slowly lowering on her skin, and she stopped briefly before it passed her hips. Oh well. So much for chastity. Ignoring the slight burn to her reddening cheeks, Kagome continued walking backwards.

Inuyasha growled at her question in his dominance, her asking in his eyes a sign of defiance. "I'm damn sure!"

Kagome halted her tiptoe, sensing the oncoming pursuit. Adrenaline coursed through her veins, survival instincts kicking in and suppressing the urge to help him out of his darker state of mind. It was do or die, and she preferred the option of living. Without further thought, Kagome turned on her heel and made the final leap out of the water.

Already suspecting this move, Inuyasha bolted forward, covering the distance easily with one effortless bound. However, he did not except what she proceeded to do next.

Instead of attempting to land on her feet and dash off, Kagome allowed her shoulder to take the brunt of the blow and rolled, narrowly avoiding Inuyasha as he flew over her. It seemed years of fighting demons in the Feudal Era had paid off. She came out of the roll in a crouch, and then sprinted towards the trees.

Momentarily stunned that Kagome had actually dodged his grab, Inuyasha blinked, his gaze instinctively pinned on his prey as she ran. It only lasted a split second, for the next he was off in a blur of red and a flash of silver. The chase was on.

Kagome ran like she had never run before, her feet almost flying as she evaded outstretched and low-hanging branches. Yet, she should've known it wasn't enough. Inuyasha had quickly gained on her, running up so that he was right beside her.

Panicking, Kagome swerved to the right, her cheek sporting a light gash as she ran into a twig. Her breath was becoming slightly labored as she used all her energy in fleeing. She glanced over her shoulder briefly.

Unbeknownst to her, Inuyasha bounded into a final stop right in front of her, and she barreled into him full speed, taking them both to the ground.

Kagome's eyes grew wide in fear as she realized just who she had tackled. This was most definitely _not _the position she had wanted to end up in, considering the suggestive way she was draped on top of him. _Oh no…_

She scrambled to crawl off, but he caught hold of her wrist and pinned it down, guaranteeing she wasn't going to be going anywhere. Despite this, Kagome continued to struggle and in a last-ditch attempt, bit him on the hand. It had the desired effect, as his grip slackened in shock, and she rolled out of reach.

Before Kagome could get to her feet, Inuyasha's hand wrapped around her ankle, preventing her from escaping. "No!" she exclaimed, as realization overtook her mind. She was captured.

"Tsk, tsk, brother. Only you would trifle with a human wench such as her

Her ankle was instantly released and Kagome jumped to her feet, covering what she could of herself as her gaze slid up to her savior. She flinched as she saw Sesshomaru standing before them. _What…!? _

His mask of cold indifference loomed over her, and she cowered a bit in her vulnerable state, with no clothes or weapons. Sesshomaru seemed to take no regard of her, though, as his penetrating gaze slid to Inuyasha, who met it with his burning red glare. Inuyasha was tense, ready to attack his brother when necessary.

Kagome backed up into a trunk, keeping her frightened chocolate eyes on the dog demons. The further she moved back, the more anxious Inuyasha became, as he slowly, without taking his gaze from his brother, walked to the side so that he was blocking Kagome from Sesshomaru's sight.

She checked her status mentally. Here she was, in the midst of a fight between two very deadly demons, with no protection except from the person she was trying to escape, and to top it off nothing to cover herself, a task she was undertaking with her hands.

Which direction had she headed in while being chased by Inuyasha? Had she headed towards camp, or further into the thickest parts of the woods? Questions she had no answers to, or any hope to answer, bombarded her head until there was a dull pounding in the back of it.

The siblings had yet to make a move on each other, their eyes locked in a fierce hold of liquid gold as they silently fought each other's willpower. Kagome swallowed, and the noise was thundering in the quiet of the clearing at that moment.

What the heck was going to happen to her anyways?

0

0

0

**Author's Notes:** Now the next chapter is going to be long… really long. Why? Because it is a fight scene, and those always take forever! Good thing I'm on Christmas break because I'm going to need the spare time to work on it! Don't worry, I promise to post the next chapter before I start the new semester, which is about two weeks. Talk to you all then!

-kikyohater92-


End file.
